Harry Potter and The Dark Lord
by The Unknown Weasley
Summary: Welcome back to Hogwarts. In Harry Potter's sixth year he has to deal with a new Quiditch Captin, a new DADA teacher, a growing attraction, a searing scar and the growing threat of HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED a.k.a YOU-KNOW-WHO b.k.a Voldemort.
1. Petunia's Gift

The inhabitants of Number Four Privet Drive were just live everyone else-and they like it that way. They were a small family of three, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son Dudley. There house was well kept and their lawn immaculate. They lived there days out just like their neighbors. What no one knew was that while they were a family of three, four lived in the house. The fourth was Harry Potter.

_Clang. Clang._ There was a thunderous knock at the door to the smallest room at Number Four Privet Drive. The young boy who lies sleeping on the bed awakens._ Clang. Clang._ The earsplitting knock runs through the room again. The boy grabs his glasses from the side table and stands up. He walks groggily to the long mirror that hung up in his room. He opens his eyes and stares into it. He is rather tall-around 5'8-and his limbs seem almost too large for his body. His hair lays atop his head untidy. He runs his hands over it for a moment and it stays down only for a second. His face is almost immaculately round. His brilliant green eyes sit above his wide nose. The young boy's face might have been completely symmetrical had it not been for the scar. It was a small lightning shaped scar that sat over his left eyebrow. _Clang._ He sighs as he heads toward the door. The young boy is Harry Potter.

"What took you so long to open the door?" Aunt Petunia rushed into the room busily. She was a rather thin women-Harry couldn't help thinking that she had looked even more thin when he returned for the summer-with a neck twice the size of a normal persons. As she began to move around the room Harry noticed she looked rather pale and insipid. He opened his mouth several times to question her but found he didn't have the words. Neither, Petunia nor Vernon Dursley had bothered to come into the place Harry slept since he returned. She began to bang down pillows and rip of the sheets when Harry finally found the words.

"What exactly are you doing?" For a moment after he asked the question his Aunt did not bother to look up. When she finally did looked up her eyes rested upon Harry as if he were something to be feared. Harry asked his question again. Petunia looked as if the words her nephew had just said had been in her imagination. Her face seemed glared over as if she was staring into the sun.

"Your Uncle Monty is coming over and is going to sleep here. You will be staying either in the cupboard (Harry wanted to point out that this was his room) or you may sleep in the den on the sofa." She said it in a rather matter-of-fact way which disturbed Harry. She was by this time standing at the door. She turned and stared at Harry. Her eyes were full of something Harry had never seen in her eyes before. He thinks for a moment that it may be love. He is flushed with the same feeling he has had ever since he returned home. He is somehow glad that his Aunt was his mother's sister. She turns and leaves and for a moment it is quite. "Breakfast in a few minutes," She calls from the hallway.

Harry closed the door behind his Aunt and slammed himself back onto the bed. His green eyes were full of tears. He cried for the first time that summer. It was as if the sound of his Aunt's voice and the look in her eyes had brought all the emotion back. _Sirius's death, the longing for Hogwarts, the yearning for his friends and the prophecy that haunted his dreams._ He wiped his tears and then he realized that it was his birthday. It had been for five hours. What he thought of next was that it was Sunday. On Sundays the Dursleys ate breakfast late. Why would Aunt Petunia call him so early? Could she know what today is? He put that that though out of his mind as he remembered that for fifteen years she had not cared about his birthday and this would be no different. He got dressed and left the room quietly as to not wake his uncle and cousin.

When Harry reached the bottom of the step he was surprised by what he smelt. It was the sweet smell of orange juice and cooked sausage. It was the saccharine smell of juicy pancakes. "What is she doing? Is this all for me?" He walked into the kitchen and sitting on the table was a plat of food. It was full of all the things Harry had never been allowed to have at Number Four Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the across from the seat of food. Harry just stood there for a moment. He didn't want to assume that this plate of food was his.

"Happy Birthday!" Her voice was frail. For a moment Harry wondered what he should say. He wasn't even sure if she had said the words he had heard. Once again his eyes moved over to the plate of food. There was a snort of laughter from his Aunt. "I knew it! This is all just some game." Harry thought to himself.

"The food is for you Harry," He sat down at the table and grabbed the fork on the left of the plate. "Eat quickly before Vernon wakes up." There was a small tremor in her voice. Harry looked up from the plate and saw that she was crying. He swallowed the last bite of food.

"I have a gift for you Harry. It is nothing to big…I mean to say that I did not buy them. I think you will like them. Finish your breakfast first and then I will give them to you." Harry was even more shocked by this. A plate of food was one thing but an actual gift. He took another large bite. He could hardly wait to see his gift. "Has anyone ever told you that you have your mother's eyes; you look like James though." This shocked Harry. Not only was she being nice to him but she was talking about his parents-which she usually never talked about. Seven minutes later Harry had finished his breakfast and was ready to receive his gift.

"Harry…I am sorry I kept this from you" Her voice tailored off for a moment. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I think that you should have them now. After all that has happened…you should have them. I don't care what he thinks. Here take this…it is the letter that you were left with on our doorstep and something that your mother gave to me a long time ago." She handed him to small weather-torn letters.


	2. Owl Post

For the rest of his life he would never remember the full details of that day. He would not remember what had been said to his Aunt or how quickly he had run back to his room. All he would know is that he had somehow made it to his room and was sitting on the bed. It seemed surreal to him that this room still existed after everything that had happened; as he sat on the bed staring down at the creamy white envelopes that were addressed to his Uncle and Aunt and one to him. He had never seen the handwriting on the one that was addressed to him; he knew that it was his mothers. He stared for a moment at the beauty of it; the tall sloping R's in his first name and gentle ink strokes; Harry-who had in his life found out many reasons to be proud of his father-seemed utterly proud of his mother for her faultless and beautiful handwriting.

The sound of Hedwig returning entered the room. Harry disregarded his snowy owl and still stared at the letters. He put the one from Dumbledore to his side and decided to open the letter to him from his mother. He turned the letter around and pulled slightly at flip until it came away gracefully. He pulled the letter out and found that he was staring at a piece of paper wet with tears around the edges. He read to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that if you are reading this then the worst that your father and I could imagine has occurred. Somehow you have survived to bare witness to the whole ordeal. My baby boy, you must know that I loved you and so did your father. We never wished for this entire thing to happen. I am writing this in our home that I am sure that you do not remember. We lived in Godric's Hollow, a quaint little town. Now Harry you must know as you read this that I am assuming the worst about everything. When you read this darling know that I hope that none of it has come true._

_There nights ago Albus Dumbledore came to us and warned us that Voldemort, I wonder if you use his name, was after us. He was sure of why though. He had heard a prophecy from a Ms. Trelawney that stated that he would be after either you or another young man. Oh, Harry your father was distraught with grief that our happy life should have to end. I suggested to Albus that we use a very complicated charm that would make someone our secret-keeper so that we could still live in Harmony. While we were having this conversation your Godfather showed up and enlisted himself as our secret-keeper. We know now that he has failed. Everything has failed._

_I have left this letter with my sister to give it to you when all was right. I know Harry that life has been hard for you. I know come to the point of my letter my son. I am sorry that I and your father's choices affected you so. If only we had known we would have quit the Order of the Phoenix. We would have done anything to have a complete life with you. I know now that this is impossible but no that regardless that we loved you. My son I am sorry._

_If this letter has reached you when you are too young to understand then take nothing from the letter but the fact that we love you and always will. Live my son. Live the life I and your father could not give you._

_With Love,_

_Mum_

There were now fresh tear drops on the letter. Harry was making small hacking noises as he tried to suppress the tears. They came though. He could not believe that his mother had blamed herself for his life. "So he told them. He told them about the prophecy and made them run. How does everything miserable in my life stem back to that prophecy." Once again he found himself thinking about the day when it was all revealed in Dumbledore's office. He found that it was like recalling a dream rather than recalling an actual memory. Had it even happened? A sharp pain hit him; of course it happened Sirius was dead because of it all.

He looked over to Hedwig's cage it was full of populated by two birds and four birds surrounded it. The two in the cage Harry knew instantly. They were his own owl and Pig-his best friend's owl. The four outside seemed out of place in the room. Two-while he did not know by name-he could tell were from Hogwarts. They both were tawny brown and rather well fed as all the Hogwarts owls were. The smallest was shade of dark brown and tied around its leg was the _Daily Prophet_-the largest newspaper in the Wizarding Community. The other was a majestic beautiful owl with sharp red eyes and long bushy hair.

He turned from the owls to the letter on his side. He placed the letter fro his mother next to it and grabbed the one from Dumbledore to the Dursleys. He listened for the sound of his uncle. He heard the sound of a large snore from the next room; it was till only seven in the morning on Sunday. Harry opened the letter-although note a gently as the last-slowly and pulled out a clear white piece of paper. He read:

_To Mr. and Mrs. Dursley residents of Number Four Privet Drive,_

_As I am sure that you found a young child under thus letter much explanation is needed of why he is there. His name is Harry James Potter and he is your nephew-the sun of your now late brother and sister (or in your case Mr. Dursley brother and sister-in-law). Last night your brother and sister died in a horrible and most terrible to write about way. They died at the hands of a gruesome wizard named Voldemort._

_Now do not worry as no harm will come to you or your newborn child. All I ask that as Harry's only living relatives you take him in. Treat him as if her were your own. At the correct age you must of course inform him of the truth. I ask that you only tell him about his parents death and how valiantly fought and about the small fact that he is a wizard. I ask that you tell him nothing that is contained in any previous letters. You must also inform him-at the right age-that he is a wizard. There is no chance that this boy is not._

_As you know Mrs. Dursley that at the age of eleven he will receive his Hogwarts letter. I must tell you that he will come to Hogwarts by hook or by crook. No need worrying about monetary expenses as that is covered. He must come to Hogwarts because that was the wishes of his parents._

_If ever there are any problems just contact me. You may do this by simply sending a letter to P.O. Box 131793. I will certainly receive it and get back to you by mail or owl at the quickest_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Chief Wizard of the Wizengammot_

_Attendant of Chocolate Frog card # 27_

Harry laughed to himself about this letter. It was clear that this letter was only for his Uncle. "So all this time she has been talking to him. I guess that is what he meant by 'Remember my last'" He got up from the bed in a rather good mood. He felt like he had just received the greatest gift of all; a letter from his mother and a joke from Dumbledore. He headed over to the cages were all four birds still waited quietly. He took out the money for the Prophet bird and slipped it into the pouch on its wing retrieved his Daily Prophet which he then threw onto the floor for later.

"Pig come here." He said in a soft voice. The excited bird swooped quickly from the cage and perched itself of Harry's arm. Harry pulled off the letter from Ron and opened up the parchment. As he opened it out fell a very tiny spinning top. For a moment he thought it was a sneakoscope and then noticed it was far too small. He read the letter while absently stroking the bird.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Harry! Sorry that I have not sent any letters before this but I have been really busy. Mum flipped when she saw that I did so well on my o.w.l. I think she was expecting low grades. How did you do? I passed everything and got a bloody Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I won't ruin the surprise about what Hermione got. I barely passed in potions and I am sure that I will not be in his N.e.w.t class. I got your gift at Diagon Alley when we there last week. It called a mini-pensive or something like that. It is supposed to be able to hold a few memories or something. I am going to be in Diagon Alley the last week before break so do you think the Muggles will let you come. Even if they don't I will see you at the station._

_P.s. Fred and George are doing great at the shop. Don't let the Muggles get ya down._

_Ron._

Harry thought for a moment about how relived he was when he had received his O.W.L'S scores. He had waited for weeks until that faithful day when the letter had arrived. He still remembered opening the letter and finding:

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Charms: Outstanding

Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Acceptable

Divination:Poor

Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

History of Magic: Poor

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

He had passed all of his classes. He would be studying only what he needed in his sixth year. What followed the feeling of satisfaction was the idea that he would have to choose a job. He had wanted to be an Auror but now that seemed out of the question. Professor McGonagall had told him that it would take top grades to be an Auror-these graded would include a high grade in Potions. Harry had laughed this statement off last year but now it seemed a harsh reality that the only career he had thought about was now closed to him. Harry was happy that Ron had passed as well.

He motioned for Pig to move off of him. The bird went obediently and turned back to the window. With a final hoot he left the room as excitedly as he had entered it. Harry moved over to the other owls. He could still hear the spinning metal of the mini-pensive. He moved closer to the bushy owl and quickly knew that it was from his friend Hermione. He knew this from the fact that the bird reminded him of Hermione and the fact that it was carrying a gift that he was sure only she would buy him- a set of Eaton's Finest Eagle Quills. On the birds other leg was small roll of parchment. Harry grabbed the parchment and the case of quills and the bird left the room with an air of dignity. He unrolled it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_You will not believe how absolutely great my summer has been. Well, I wasn't expecting to get my o.w.l'scores until I got the letter for the new book etc. I have been having some much fun here in Romanian-we decided against our usual visit to Paris. The Romanian wizards were brilliant. I will tell you more about that when I see you. I ordered your gift from the mail. I noticed at the end of the year that you were running low. Guess what I got on my O.W.L's. I got all outstanding. Can you believe it? Mum and Dad were so proud they bought me an owl. Her name is Jane Eyre. What did you get on your O.W.L's. Guess who I saw here, it Luna Lovegood and her father. They are very nice and I and Luna got to spend some time together. I will be in Diagon Alley the last week before school can you make it. Oh and Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

P.S. I got all outstanding but wait I said that goodbye.

One of the tawny Hogwarts birds were chirping in anger as Hedwig shot it a reproachful glance. It was as if the bird-that Harry had owned for some time now-understood how important this all was. Harry went over to the owl and pulled from his leg small pieces of parchment. He rolled out one and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begging on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock._

_Also note that classes will not start for sixth years until the second week back as students need time to choose their new classes, and teachers need to assess who will be allowed to enter there's. This will mean that you should only choose books to buy that you may wish to study. When buying books simply ask for the Hogwarts N.E.W.T level book for the subject(s) of your choice(s) _

_Yours Sincerely,_

Professor M. McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry wondered for a moment about what classes he would take. He decided that he should wait to discuss the matter with Ron and Hermione. The tawny Hogwarts owl left after Harry finished and only Hedwig and the second owl was left. The owl flew over longingly to Harry and he grabbed the letter from it's' leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_Have been terribly busy this summer with things that should not be listed hear. How have you been. Happy sixteenth birthday. It seems like it was only a few years ago that I picked up you from the Dursleys. I didn't have time to mail your gift and yopu will get your when you come back to school. See ya tham._

_Hagrid._

As Harry looked at the numerous letters in the room and thought about the breakfast that his Aunr gave him it was hard not to smile. Today, on his birthday he had received a note from his mother and very good notes and presents from his friends. He couldn't blive that it was only seven o'clock as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Harry…wake up! You have been sleep for the last sixteen hours." Harry's eyese opened at the sound of his Aunt Petunia's voice. It was once again soft and had a rather fragile. He couldn't help noticing that she looked different. Her once pale cheeks seemed rosy and she was giving off this motherly vibe. Harry couldn't help but notice that his Aunt Petuni did not look so very old. She looked rather young when he looked into her eyes which were ilumminated from the moon light. For a moment Harry thought of his dream. He had been sailing with his Aunt and his parents. They seemed to be sailing away from something. Then he lost the rest.

By the time Harry was fully awake she was sitting on the end of his bed. She was smiling. "Harry, I really am sorry about how you have been treated." There was a pause. Neither of them knew what to say. They did however know what was to come. It was time for Aunt Petunia to awnser the questions Harry had to ask.

"What did the letter mean last year? How did you know about dementors? Why did you take me in? What is it that you have against magic? Are you in contact with Dumbledore? Has anything happened?" Harry did not mean to aks all those questions at once. She chuckled a moment and then her face became as hard as nails. Her eyes stayed the same full of the love that Harry had always yearned.

"I won't bother with excuses. I am going to awnser the questions. The letter was only reminding me of the last letter Albus sent me-in which he told me about the return of Voldemort, the importance of making sure you were not agrivated into using magic and the blood tie above all else. He reminded me that I had to make sure you stayed in this house. I knew about the Dementors because I have come in contact with them once-a long time ago-and they are by far the worst creature alive. One encounter is enough to burn there name into your brain forever. I took you in Harry because you are my sister's son. I loved my sister regardless of how much I despised her for having magic. The only thing I have against magic is the fact that I do not have it. It is something I have always wanted. I am in contact with him. The last letter he sent to me you knew about as you were there to hear it. I know nothing anout anything concerning the world of magic. David Beckham, however is doing some rather intresting things." She stoped. She had awnsered everything. Harry thought about how clear and eloquently she had awnseres the questions. He was surprised that she had come up with the awnsers so easily. He thought of nothing else. Then he thought of one more.

"Aunt Petunia, Who is Uncle Monty?" He had been wondering about this for sometime. He wondered to himself it was someone related to his mother or father.

"He is your Uncle Vernon's brother. He is as much your uncle as Marge is your Aunt. I think you will like him. He has been dying to meet you for the last few years. Harry I must also tell you something rather…shocking" There was a tear coming down her cheek. She wiped it away. "You no longer have to stay here. You could go and stay with your godfather." Harry wanted to tell her that Sirius was dead. There was a lump in his throat. He could feel the tears coming. It was evident to Petunia that he was on the verge of tears. "I belive that his name was Sirius Black." Harry wanted to scream that he could not live with Sirius. He wanted to tell her that Siruis was dead.

"I know all about Sirius. I can not live with him because he died." Harry spoke the word softly. No tears came for the first time. It was over. Sirius was dead. He would always miss him but he was dead and missing would not bring him back. It hadn't brought back his parents.

"I know that your life here has been sad. I am sorry that Vernon made you miserable but I love him and could not stand to lose him so I went along with him for all those years. " Once again there was a silence in which they both knew all was forgiven. Harry smiled at his Aunt Petunia and then at the clock as it struck twelve he knew he had just had the best birthday ever.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." His voice was solemn and mellancholy. He was picturing that horrendous day that Siruis had gone through the veil.

"Harry,while you were sleeping we recived a letter from the Weasley family. They asked that you come and stay. There is supposed to be some typ of party that has to do with someone getting married. Anyway they said to send word and they would come tommorow…well today now. You had better send word now and hope they get it." His Aunt left the room with a smile. Her cheeks were rosy red for the first time Harry had ever seen.


	3. Back to The Burrow

Just as Harry was about to write a letter to the Wesley's he found himself bombarded by a tiny owl that was fluttering around him. It was Pig. The owl was rather small and tiny. It had the habit of moving to quickly for its own good. At times it was known to pass out from excitement. It had small violent red eyes that seemed to be constantly shaking. Harry was reminded of Luna Lovegood for some odd reason. The undersized owl perched itself on Harry's shoulder and threw his leg out. Harry pulled from it a small piece of parchment. He read aloud to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_Mum and Dad sent a letter the muggle way but I wasn't sure if you had received it or not. I decided best to send Pig over. If you can't come than fine and I will see you on the train. If you can come than send word back with Pig and I will see ya around three today. Dad is going to pick you up after work if he can if not we will just get Fred and George to come and get you with the car._

_P.S. Hermione is already here. You will not believe who else is here is well. See ya soon, hopefully._

_-Ron._

Harry turned the parchment that Harry had written on and scribbled the word sure down slowly. He tied it back to the owl's leg and sent it out. He thought that he would be filled with a sense of happiness to leave Pivet Drive-as he usually was. He remembered every time he had wished to escape the house. Now he had a reason to stay. Aunt Petunia was like a mother to him and he could barely think of leaving her. Then he thought of how much she said she loved her husband and son. He decided then that Aunt Petunia would be fine.

As Harry began to pack he realized how much stuff he would need for his sixth year in addition to the books he would have to buy. As he cleaned he realized that his robed were now a few inches too small. His potion ingredients were running low then he remembered that he would not be taking potions this year. The same empty felling of failure that filled him every time he went thought about potions. He could already see the cruel smile of Snape-the potions master whose hate for Harry is matched only by Harry's hate for him. He packed all his things into the trunks and laid himself back down to sleep.

Harry dreamed of Hogwarts that night. He dreamed about its warm atmosphere and it's cruelly long hallways. He yearned to sleep in the four poster bed. He wished that he could sit by the lakeside with Ron and Hermione. He craved to sit in the great hall and to explore the country side. He even missed his classes. He dreamed of Hogwarts every night. It never left his mind.

When Harry woke up it was ten-thirty. The sound of voices filled the room; the yells of Uncle Vernon at the television and Aunt Petunia crying over Dudley. Harry snorted to himself; it was as if nothing had changed. Something-of course-had changed. Harry knew this but he was unsure if Aunt Petunia could grasp it. For all these years Harry had hated Number Four Pivet Drive yet it seemed now-to Harry-a great thing to leave. He did want to see the Wesley's and he wished nothing more than to return to Hogwarts but he would, for the first time in his life, would yearn to be back in this house when he left it. Even if Aunt Petunia did not know it was enough for Harry for him to know. He heard the loving goodbye from Mr. Dursley as he left for work. Harry wonders what he would say if he was to give him a hug?

Yes, Harry would miss this house.

The next few hours passed without much incident save one. Harry, before two o' clock no lest, used magic. It was not to escape nor was it to hurt the Dursleys. He could not see that it had been any magic of is own. He knew however that magic had happened in the house and was unsure of why. It had been at lunch.

For the first time that summer had a meal with his "family". He also for the first time noticed how different Dudley looked. He was of course still the size of a baby whale but he seemed to have more muscle. Harry thought about how many the kids must hate Dudley, he had once hated Dudley. Now, Dudley seemed more of a pest than something to hate. He stared at his cousin and wondered what he had seen that day when the Dementors had attacked.

"Dudders do eat your grapefruit," Aunt Petunia was hovering over the table. The school nurse once again had sent Dudley home with instructions that plainly said lose weight. Aunt Petunia could find only on diet that would work. She allowed Dudley to have what ever wanted to eat, which usually included a hamburger covered in bacon and several choice sweets, if he followed it with a healthy snack. Harry of course found this diet laughable but as with everything with her son Aunt Petunia was unable to see the truth. What Harry had not known was that he had snorted out loud when Aunt Petunia had tried to give Dudley his grapefruit. It was all Uncle Vernon, who had come home for lunch, needed.

"May I ask, boy, what so ruddy funny is?" His voice was loud and carried throughout the entire house. There was that usual tone of superiority that Uncle Vernon had when he spoke to Harry. Harry kept his head down and muttered to himself that Mr. Wesley would be there in no less than two hours.

"What did you say?" By this time Dudley had turned around and was staring at Harry. Watching Harry get harassed was much better than eating some grapefruit. Harry said what he had muttered again with a slight bit of tenacity in his voice. Aunt Petunia left the room quickly and Dudley became more interested. For a moment Uncle Vernon raised his hand to slap Harry then it seemed his hand eased its way down unwillingly.

"I think I will wait in my room." Harry stormed out of the kitchen and passed Aunt Petunia in the hallway. He was filled with certain contempt for her. What kind of person would watch that take place? "_Not a good one!"_ Harry assured himself. She followed him and gave him a few reassuring words that he would still go to the Wesley's. As Harry curved around the steps he felt fourteen years of hatred that they both knew no amount of letters and morning breakfasts' would fix.

"Go to hell! I know very well that I am still going to the Wesley's house. I hate you and your husband. You sit there and watch this torture. I hate you and everything about you. If I could I would never come back into this house," There were tears in Aunt Petunia's eyes. Harry felt some odd satisfaction as he continued up the steps. When he got into the room he was completely frantic. What would happen when Mr. Wesley showed up? Would he leave Harry here for his behavior? Did he really hate his Aunt and Uncle? Where they going to order him out of their house. What time is it?

"This is the worst day of my life. What time is it? Why the hell do I have to stay in this house," He waited for a moment. He could here in the distance his Uncle and Aunt screaming." God, she is defending me! I hate myself. How could I have said those things to her?"

Harry sat there for a great while feeling sad for himself and his Aunt. She was defending him. What was Uncle Vernon planning that Aunt Petunia finally said no?

As it always goes when one is feeling bad for themselves they stop worrying about time and it passes rather quickly. It seemed to Harry that only a few seconds had passed when he heard the sound of a knock at the front door. He stood up and walked out of the room. He went slowly and stopped at the top of the steps. He would not go down the steps unless he was sure he was leaving.

Aunt Petunia came slowly from the kitchen and wiped down her face. Harry could only see that there where tears in her eyes. He felt horrible. She opened the door with a smile on her face. As Harry saw who was at the door there was a slight jump in his heart. Standing at the door was not only tall and balding Mr. Weasley but his two best friends. On the left stood a young girl of 16. She had bushy hair that Harry noticed was longer than usual. Her eyes were brown as well and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt. Harry noticed for the first time that Hermoine was pretty. On the right of Mr. Weasley stood a young boy who looked like the man he was standing next to. He was just as tall-and would undeniably be taller soon-and had the same bright red hair yet all of his was in tact. Harry could barely believe that they were there.

"Is Harry home?" Mr. Weasley asked with a great grin on his face. He was looking around the house from the door and itching to be let in. Mr. Weasley loved muggles. Aunt Petunia stood still for a moment and then she ushered them in. Harry got up and went into his room. He couldn't wait to leave the house with Ron and Hermione. He began to pull his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the room. As he reached the steps he heard from a yell for him from downstairs.

"Harry!" It was the voice of Ron. He was hushed by Hermione and Harry could imagine told off for his rudeness. Harry chuckled as he reached the last step. He could see Ron and Hermione sitting in the living room. He thought of how surreal it was that they were in this house.

"I am in here!" The words came out louder than he expected them. He had meant for them to be quiet and lovely. Ron and Hermione were soon standing in front of him. None of them said anything. It was as if they needed a moment to let it sink in. The trio was back together. Mr. Weasley soon joined them followed by a laughing Aunt Petunia.

"Well, Harry I think that it is time for us to go. I would love to say hello to your Uncle and Cousin but your Aunt has told me they are out," Harry stopped for a moment. He knew that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were not out. She had lied for them. He looked at his Aunt and he understood. She loved her family the way Harry loved Ron and Hermione. She-like he-would do anything to save them. This was there goodbye.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Mr. Weasley soon left Number Four Pivet Drive and were standing on the immaculate lawn. Harry was staring at nothing. There was no car or broom. No clear form of transportation.

"How did you all get here?" Harry never tired of asking questions when dealing with magical aspects of life. He had missed out on ten years of magical life. Mr. Weasley picked up from the ground a small red ink pen and put it out.

"Oh, port key. Did Fudge agree to that?" Harry asked and was surprised that he did not get an answer. He got a laugh. Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley all laughed as if what Harry had said was terribly funny.

"Harry, Fudge was fired months ago. Clearly, you have not been reading the _Daily Prophet_. He was fired soon after the summer break started. Took a while to find a replacement" Hermione had stopped and put her hand on the pen. Ron joined her.

"Of course they asked Dumbledore but he refused to leave Hogwarts. He said that government was no place for a man his age. They went through a number of candidates and finally that chose Susan Bones," Mr.Weasley added as Harry grabbed the key. He was not surprised that Fudge had been fired. He had made the mistake of ignoring the return of Lord Voldemort. "One…Two…Three…," Harry felt the familiar hook pull at his belly button as he disappeared in a swirl of color and sound.

When their eyes were no longer bluured by color and there ears filled with sound and fury; they landed on a small patch of grass. The grass was pretnaturally soft and Harry couldn't help but notice that it was too green. Ron and Hermoine were still recovering from the fall and Mr. Weasley was already standing above them. In the distance he could see the Burrow. The house was rather large, Harry was sure that a few rooms had been added magically since the last time he was there. It had a rather odd look as if two different architects had helped build it. The top was bright red and the bottom a clear scarlett. There was smoke coming from the three chimneys.

"I am going to apparate to the house. So much to do! You kids can walk. It will give you a chance to talk; once you get to the house Molly will have you working in the garden for tommorow," He poofed away with a small _pop_. Harry, Hermoine and Ron got up from the ground.

"What is going on?" Harry asked with a look of aw on his face. He still could not belive that he was here with Ron and Hermoine. He still had three weeks of vacation. It is going to be the best.

"Harry, you don't know! Well, I suppose that you will know soon enough. Ron…couldn't you tell him,"Hermoine was rather shaky. He had never seen her so unsettled. What could make her feel that way?

"Oh, Hermoine stop being so girly. It is nothing Harry but I just didn't think it was important enough to put in a letter. I mean it is nothing so important. I mean everyone will be there. I think all of the Order will be there and some Gringotts people," Harry couldn't stand the antcipation. Was there going to be some huge Order meeting? Would he finally be able to attend? "Bill is getting married tommorow to Fleur Delacour."


	4. The Prophecy

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked toward the house talking about different things. They talked about the weather and each of there summer adventures. Hermione told them about her vacation and Ron told them how much he had been practicing Quidditch; he was sure that he was getting better. Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about Aunt Petunia. What if it had been a dream? Then he remembered the sweet words of his mother and the feel of the letter in his hand. It had not been a dream.

"My Aunt Petunia and I had some good discussions. She gave me a letter from my mother," They were coming closer to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione stopped for a moment and stared at Harry who kept moving forward. He could feel there eyes watching them. He could hear Hermione sympathetic words and Ron's genuine banter to move the awkward subject away. He turned around. He stared at his best friends and for the first time understood why he loved them. They knew him like no one else. They understood that Harry didn't want to talk about it. They stared at him with love. There was a searing pain in his scar. His eyes were flooded with white as he felt the approaching pain.

"_You have failed again, Wormtail. Lord Voldemort, as I have told you again and again, does not accept failure. How dare you come back here with nothing? Did you think that I would accept this type of disappointment? If only I could kill you…if only I could do that to you. But I cannot…a great deal of pain will have to do."_

He had fallen to his knees when the pain had stopped. He could still hear the cold snake-like voice of Voldemort. The voice-which sounded like the hisses of a snake rather than a man's voice-that haunted him. His eyes opened and he could see the faces of his friends. He could see the frantic freckled face of Ron and the contorted face of Hermione. There were tears streaming down her face.

"You okay," Ron was leaning down in front of Harry. He was staring at his scar with an odd look at his face. The scar was burning a bright red. It was illuminating from the top of Harry's head. A drop of blood fell down from it. Harry could fell the cool blood on his cheek as it traveled. Hermione was crying harder. Harry wanted to say something to ease her heart. He couldn't bring the words to his mouth.

"Hermione, I am fine," He began to stand up. There was a rush of blood to his head. He could feel another drop of blood come down his cheek. He looked up at Hermione. She had wiped the tears from her face and was rummaging through her pocket. She pulled out a tissue and came over to Harry. She sat him down on the ground easily and began to wipe the blood away.

"Ron, go and get Dumbledore and if he is not there bring your dad or Lupin," Ron stood dumb for a moment. He was staring at Hermione and at Harry. He turned and walked toward the house. Hermione stared at the distant figure of Ron walking away. "Harry, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Do not skip on any details."

"Why did you send Ron away?" He looked at Hermione and saw that she was not the crying girl of a few moments ago. She was cool and collected; he didn't understand what had changed.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I didn't send Ron away for any reason other than I want to get someone here quick. I think it is pretty clear what happened. Someone had to take charge and Ron just couldn't. He never could. I stood there waiting for him to take charge he…didn't. What happened Harry?" There was something bitter in her voice.

"My scar started to hurt and then I heard his voice in my head. He was yelling at Wormtail. Wormtail had failed to do something but Voldemort said that he couldn't kill him. I don't understand any of it really," Harry was staring at Hermione. She pulled the tissue away from Harry's head and threw the tissue on the ground. He could see two people coming toward them.

"Harry makes sure that you tell Dumbledore everything. Even if it seems completely inconsequential make sure to tell him," There were tears in her eyes again. Harry looked at her and thought about what she was getting at. He could see the outline of Ron and someone get closer. They came closer and Harry could see that it was not Dumbledore. It was not Mr. Weasley. It was not Mrs. Weasley. It was not Lupin. It was not even Moody. It was the one person in the Order of the Phoenix that Harry never wanted to see. It was the Potions Master of Hogwarts, it was Severus Snape.

"Why would Ron bring him?" Harry said out loud. Hermione turned to see who was coming; she sighed in relief as Ron and Snape came closer and closer. Harry could see the outline of Snape's large form.

"Great…this is the best thing Ron could have done," Harry screamed in disbelief. "Oh, Harry you must get over this dislike of Snape. He is your Occulmency coach and he can help you better than anyone."

Harry wanted to remind Hermione that Snape had sworn never to teach Harry Occulmency again but they were so close that he could hear the deep panting breaths of Ron and the swish of Snape's black robes. As he came closer and closer Harry noticed something new about Snape. He looked older. His once jet black and greasy hair was now streaked with gray. His once penetrating dead eyes now looked weary with age. It was as if Snape had grown immensely older in the two months. One thing remained the same; he was still dressed in black. His robes were as dark as ever. Harry looked at him and felt sorry.

Harry knew why Snape looked older. He had danced around the idea long enough. He understood for the first time that Snape was spying on Voldemort. Snape was doing more than any other member of the order. Harry could see that Snape was paler than ever. His dark protruding eyes stuck out from the pale skin. Snape and Ron were standing over Harry. Hermione got up from the ground and helped Harry up as well.

"Well, what happened to you Potter?" His voice was still the same. It was still cold, mechanic and, full of hatred that he saved for Harry-alone. His eyes swept over Ron, Hermione and, Harry. He stopped on Harry and smirked which he followed with a cold laugh. Harry was filled with the same contempt. He remembered the face of his Godfather and how Snape had tormented him.

"I was walking along talking to Ron and Hermione," Snape gave a small sigh. It was clear that he wanted the real story. How can expect it without letting me speak? Harry thought. "When my scar started to hurt and then I fell down. I could hear the voice of Voldemort," At the sound of the word, Ron flinched and Snape's eyes gave a quick look around. Hermione stood tall and kept staring down at Harry. "He was talking to Wormtail-Peter Pettigrew-and was telling him that his last failure would not be excused and that he would kill him if he could and then he did something to him-I think he used the Cruciatus curse on him," Harry finished his story. He looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was saying something to Ron and he whispered something back. His eyes landed on Snape. His eyes were looking down at Harry.

"What have you been dreaming about?" It was however, not Snape who asked the question. It was not Ron. It was not even Hermione. Standing behind Snape, was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was Albus Dumbledore. He stepped from behind Snape and emerged in his entire valor. He was an old man that at any given time could seem as if he were twenty or five hundred. His eyes were deep set blue and stood out being his shaggy grey hair. He was wearing forget-me-not blue robes. It was as if he had appeared without concern to time and space. Even Snape, was astonished by the sudden appearance of what many called the greatest wizard ever to live.

"I don't understand what that has to do with," Before the words even left his mouth Harry understood. He had spent all last year dreaming of an empty corridor of the Department of Mysteries. This turned out to be the object of Voldemort's obsession. Dumbledore restated his question.

"The only thing I have been dreaming about is Hogwarts. I mean I have missed the school so much. Although at the beginning of the summer I dreamt about a burned down house," He had only understood one of those dreams. He had missed Hogwarts for so long. He still yearned for the hallways and four poster beds.

"Well Harry, I cannot make much out of it at this moment. I suggest that you three return to the house. Servrus and I will be going to handle some business. We will be back by tomorrow. Oh, and I must say good work on your O.W.L's. If I was you I would make sure to buy _all_ the books on the list," There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he and Snape disapparated with a small _crack_.

"Ron, of all the people to bring…you brought Snape," Harry was already to moving over to his best friends. He stood in front of Ron as Hermione began to move toward him.

"Harry, calm down. It is nothing so important. Ron brought who I asked him to. He brought a member of the Order," Hermione's voice was reasonable. He looked over to Ron whose face had turned bright red.

"I am sorry Harry. He was the first person that I ran into. I told him that you had fell down and that your scar was hurting and he seemed to care. I don't know what he was putting on. I heard him say to himself as we were walking-rather running-that Dumbledore had thought this might happen. He said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Hermione sighed) must have figured out the Prophecy," By this time they had continued to walk toward the Burrow. There was a look of shock upon the face of Hermione. Ron was looking dumbly at Harry. They both looked as if they wanted answers.

Harry had known since the moment he heard the prophecy that he would have to tell his friends. It always came to telling them. He had told them about meeting Quirell in the dungeon room. He had recalled the entire story about the encounter with Tom Riddle and the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. He had even told them about that bloodcurdling night when Voldemort had arisen. Was he ready to tell them about this? To tell them would mean facing the horrific truth. Would they follow him down this path?

"The orb that we went to get in the Department of Mysteries. It was no normal orb it was a prophecy made by Trelawney-"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ."

Harry stopped where he was. He was shocked that the words that had haunted him for the last two months had just been so plainly spoken by Hermione. He turned and looked at her and for the first time he appreciated that she was who she was. He looked over to Ron; he was standing next to Hermione and was a rather bright shade of red. Hermione pulled her tear-filled eyes up from the ground; Harry turned and stared down at the ground as well.

_So they know…everything! They know that either I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. Either way, I will never be the same. Look at me…I am destined to be either a killer or a victim. How can they stand there? How the hell did they find out? Did Dumbledore tell them? Why would he? Great, my sad life broadcasted to rest of the world. Guess I should say something._

"How did you find out?" His voice was rather flat and uncaring. Ron and Hermione looked at him for a long moment. He had still not turned around. Hermione came up to them and hugged Harry. She hugged him harder than she ever had before. He could fell the tears on her checks.

"Mate, Dumbledore told us a few days ago. He knew that you would be coming and he didn't want us to ask you about it. We picked it up from Snape and Lupin one day. They were talking about what happened and how Sirius-" Ron stopped. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want Harry to have to deal with this as well. He threw his eyes to the ground and then he could feel someone touching his chin. Harry picked up his head and nodded. They both knew that they had known each other too long to hold back.

"-Died. Then they said that at least You-Know-Who had not seen the Prophecy. We figured it was that egg thing. Then, when my Dad said he was going to invite you to the wedding Dumbledore pulled us aside and told us. He said to let you tell us. I am sorry I brought it up," He ended and Harry, Ron and Hermione continued walking to the house.

"Harry, I wouldn't worry about the Prophecy too much," Hermione said as the finally rounded the hill. They were very close now.

"Hermione, I think that Harry should be worried. I mean if the thing is right and Dumbledore said it was true," Ron had a rather annoyed sound in his voice. Harry was glad this one thing had not changed.

"Why do you think I should not worry?" Harry asked as they came so close to the Burrow he could see the outline of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the backyard. It was clear to Hermione as well. She pulled herself closer into the group.

"It is just that prophecies are very iffy. I mean Professor McGonagall told me herself that Divination is very imperfect branch of magic. It really does lack the certainty that Arithmancy finds its grounds in. In fact, after Dumbledore told us the Prophecy…I did a little research. I mean I had to use the books that I could find in the Burrow-Mrs. Weasley actually has quite a library-and I found one rather interesting book named The Folly of Divination or How I learned to Stop Reading signs that are not there. There was an entire chapter devoted to prophecies entitled "Wuthering Prophecies". The author-her name is Jocasta Tilden-said "Prophecies, in some cases come true, are in most cases unreliable. They are in fact unreliable because they speak of the future. In less we are ready to accept the idea of pre-determination over free-choice then prophecies are invalid." I mean all she is really saying is that our choices change these prophecies," She stopped. Somewhere in between of Arithmancy and Wuthering they had reached the Burrow.

Harry felt consoled by Hermione's words. Maybe he would not have to kill or be killed. He looked at her and he had the feeling she could read his mind; there was a large smile on her face.


	5. The Wedding

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley was rushing in from the garden. Her face was bright red and there was sweat on her brow. Harry could tell instantly that she loved having all the family in the house. She bustled over to him and gave him a large hug. He knew that it was for Sirius that she hugged him. Mrs. Weasley had never liked Sirius but she felt that Harry most be going through so much. She wanted him to know that she was there. As she let go of Harry there was a distant sound of something falling in the garden. Then there was a loud scream of laughter. Harry thought the scream sounded familiar.

"Mum, what was that?" Ron asked as he got up and walked to the window above the sink. She sighed for a moment and then walked to the door.

"That will be your brother's and Tonk's. I swear if I get anything done with them around it will be a miracle. Where has your father gone to?" She glanced up at the clock. Harry did to and he saw that the hand with Mr. Weasley on it was pointing to work. She gave another long sigh, "Ronald, if your father comes in tell him I said that-" What Mrs. Weasley said was never found out. At that very moment she ran from the room and they could here her yelling at Fred and George.

"You can tell she is happy," Hermione said quietly from behind a rather large book. They could only see the top of her bushy head, which was usually all they saw of her anyway.

"How is the joke shop going?" Harry asked Ron. They could tell that Hermione did not want to be in the conversation. She was deeply into the book she was reading. Harry glanced at the title, Advanced Arithmancy.

"It's going really well. They bought me the best gift. They got me a new broom Harry. A Nimbus Two-Thousand and Two. They said they wanted to hear that I help beat Slytherin again." Ron was thoroughly excited about the broom. He and Harry moved from the table (Hermione sat still reading her book) and went to the step. Standing at the top was Ginny Weasley.

"Hi, Harry. It is about time you got here. Ron, can I borrow Pig?" She asked as she came down the steps. Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked different. She had grown taller in the summer. Her hair was shorter and her face had finally filled out. Harry noticed for the first time that Ginny had grown up. She was no longer the sad girl who was quite around him. She was no longer the hostage of a memory in the Chamber of Secrets.

"The bloody bird is with Dad. Ask him for it when he gets home," Ron said as he walked up the steps. Ginny was holding something small and white in her hand. It looked like a letter. Harry and Ron continued up the step until they reached the final room-which was labeled Ron.

"I have Fred and George's old room. Ginny has Percy's old room. The Ghost in the attic took over mine," Ron said as he pushed open the door. It was clear that the twins had lived here. There were holes in the wall and the room smelled as if it had most certainly housed the early begging of the twin's joke shop. Ron pushed aside some laundry-which Harry noticed fell through the floor. His mouth must have been open in shock. Ron explained that the house bent in and out of shapes to make living manageable. Harry wondered what it would have been like to grow up in this house. Ron was rummaging through a chest.

"Here," Harry handed him a sleek broomstick. It was jet orange and shaped rather sharply. The head of the broom was tinted to the left (for max speed Ron added) and the end was violently straight. Harry was reminded of his old nimbus. It had served him well.

"We should play tomorrow," Harry said as he handed Ron back the broom. Ron looked so happy.

"I don't think we can mate. Tomorrow is the wedding. The day after though," Harry began to panic as Ron lay down on his bed. He had never been to wizard wedding before.

"Ron, are there any customs that I should know about?" He felt odd as Ron stared at him with disbelief. Harry was used to this look; he got it almost regularly as he found himself asking questions about average wizard things.

"Oh, Mum told me that it is not so different from Muggle weddings. I mean there are a few things but nothing you have to do. For the most part all you have to do is sit there and look nice. Do you have your dress robes?" Ron asked as he pulled a book from under his pillow. Harry could see the front, it was bright orange and Harry was sure it had to do with the Chudley Cannons.

"Yes, I do. Listen, Ron I am sleepy. I think I am going to get some rest," Harry walked over to the other bed. As he laid down on it he was sure it smelt like Canary Creams. As his eyes closed he could hear the sound of Mrs. Weasley screaming at Fred and George. He couldn't help but think about Sirius. Harry always thought of him before he closed his eyes to sleep. He could see his face and his crooked smile. Harry wondered if he would ever seem him again.

It turned out that Harry was sleepier than he thought; he woke up the next morning and heard the muffled snores of Ron. His stomach was aching with hunger. He got out of bed and walked slowly to the door. He pulled it open quietly. As he walked down the steps he could hear two very familiar voices. It was Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley. Harry could not see them. He knew it was rude to listen, but really wanted to hear what they could be speaking about. He pushed himself further down the steps. The murmurs became clear and definite voices.

"Albus, what do you think he is planning?" There was a small quiver in the voice of Mr. Weasley. He knew exactly who 'he' was.

"I am not sure Arthur," Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I believe that his eyes are no longer on the Prophecy. I think he is content with knowing it was destroyed. He knows not that I have informed Harry," He paused again. Did Dumbledore know he was there? "I would like to keep it this way. I wonder what he is planning. I think we can guess who it involves,"

"You don't mean-" Harry wondered who this person was. Both Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore were quite and Harry eased himself back up the steps. Harry went back into the room. His hunger had subsided.

Harry had no idea that Bill's wedding would be such a large affair. Harry didn't care what he and Ron talked about that morning. He went through the morning only have paying attention. Even as members of the Order came in Harry talked through a forced mouth and smiled oddly at Fred and George's jokes. His mind could not leave what he had heard. No matter what he did, he thought about the sound of Mr.Weasley's voice. He thought of who the mysterious person could be. He went through the day until it came time for him to dress.

"Ron, what exactly do you do in the wedding?" Harry asked as he pulled his green dress robes over his face. Ron was wearing a completely black lace robe.

"I have to walk down the aisle with Fluer's sister-the one you saved in the pool," Ron stopped and moved over to the mirror. Harry thought that he had never seen Ron look so fancy. There was a scream for Ron from downstairs. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"She will be foul today if anything goes wrong," Ron said as he left the room. Harry departed behind him. He didn't like to be left alone-time along meant time to think about everything. Better not to think. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a bright red dress as she snatched Ron away and sent Harry to the garden.

As he entered the garden he saw for the first time how monumental the wedding was. There were rows of white chairs-as far back Harry could see. On the left side there were a number of very patricians looking French wizards and witches. On the right were a number of red-headed wizards and witches also he saw a few Goblins and in every other seat he could see members of the Order. Harry noticed that each looked like one of the Weasley's he knew. He could see a tall lanky one-like Ron, thin and balding ones-like Mr. Weasley, and rather thin prompt ones-like Percy. Just as he glanced over one that looked like Ginny he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Hermione. She had greased her hair down and was wearing velvety black robe.

"Shall we sit down?" Hermione said. They sat next to the thin balding wizard-that turned out to be Mr. Weasley's father. Harry wondered if he should tell Hermione about last night. Then he thought: Why spoil the day?

He and Hermione sat speaking for sometime. They talked about returning to Hogwarts, class choices and books that Hermione had read ('Honestly, I wrote a great essay I want to show Professor Binns. I did it for fun). Just then, Harry could hear the magically magnified voice of Mrs. Weasley call attention. Just then a great boom of traditional music filled the room. Hermione looked oddly at the kitchen door. Out of it came Fred, who was holding hands with some French witch; lilies fell magically from above them. George came out next arm and arm with a French witch as well. Then came a wizard Harry had never seen. He was rather tall and sunburn. He must work with Bill. Then came Ron and Fluer's younger sister; she smiled at Harry as they walked passed. Hermione looked livid.

The music became deeper and more melodious as the last couple came out. Out of the Burrow's kitchen door came Bill and Fleur. She was wearing an all white robe and lilies in her hair. Bill was wearing simple black robes and Harry could see he cut his hair. Mrs. Weasley was crying loudly from a corner. They reached the end of the aisle and Harry wondered what happened next. There was no minister.

Magically a rope came from thin air. Fleur and Bill put their hands out and the rope tied them together. For a moment silence filled the room. Then out of no where Dumbledore stood. He clapped very loudly and all the others joined. Harry couldn't help it, he thought it was anti-climatic.

"That was so sweet. I love this…not as long as Muggle weddings," Harry stared at her. She was looking fondly at Fleur and Ron as if they were parts of a puzzle. The clapping stopped and Dumbledore moved to the front. "I suppose he is there passage. You know passage into the world of marriage. He claps first and starts the feast."

"May the feast commence," Dumbledore said loudly. He clapped his hands together and the rows of chairs turned into tables; upon them sat food. Harry thought the wedding wasn't that bad.


	6. Percy's Tale

The next day, Bill and Fleur left for their honeymoon in Paris. After there departure the house seemed to get smaller as the French and Red-Haired wizards departed. Soon only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George, Hermione, and Harry were left in the house. On the morning after all the guests had departed Harry awoke once again from an almost sleepless night? He had lain awake for three hours thinking about Sirius. For a while, he had thought about him so much he could almost hear his voice in his head. There were so many things that Harry wanted to ask Sirius. So much left undone. He had finally fallen asleep with the reassurance that the next day something good would happen; although he was unsure what this was. He did know that they were going to Diagon Alley the next day. The holiday was quickly coming to an end.

"Harry, dear," Screamed Mrs. Weasley. He looked around the room and noticed that Ron was gone. He wondered where he was. "Harry, you had better get ready. We are leaving soon. Come down and have a bit of toast," She had been fussing over Harry more than usual. Harry was sure she thought he was fragile after the death of Sirius. He pulled himself off the bed and quickly got dressed. He left the room trying to put the night's turmoil out of his head.

"Harry, how are you," Tonks exclaimed as Harry walked past her in the hallway. She was wearing a brown cardigan and short blue hair. Her nose was short and her eyes were bright green. Harry wondered how he knew it was her.

"I'm fine, Tonks. Are you coming with us to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as they reached the steps. They could hear the screams of Mrs. Weasley clearly now.

"Yes, Minister Bones gave me the day off from Azkaban to escort _you _to Diagon Alley. She thought it would show good faith,"

"Day off from Azkaban? What about the Dementors?" Harry asked. He may have not liked the Dementors…but they did their job. What would happen if they were gone?

"Oh, yes…they ran of with You-Know-Who a few weeks back. We Auror's have been protecting the place. We don't do much the prisoners still seem to think the Dementors are their." Harry's heart sank. He knew that the last of Voldemort's follower's would be out in a matter of no time.

"I guess Dumbledore is right, about everything," Harry said as they walked into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting in the corner reading a book and Hermione was doing the same.

"Yes. They wanted him for minister but he turned it down again, he said Hogwarts needed him more. He gave Madame Bones his stamp of approval," Tonks was going out of the door as Harry sat down at the table and waited for Ron-and waited…and waited.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione remained in her book as Ginny closed her book and went over to the toaster. She threw in a piece and turned to Harry. Her flaming red hair was curly, today.

"He went out to play Quidditch. Mum went out to get him, she was really barmy. I think they are coming now," Ginny said pulling the window over the counter open. "Hey, Mum are we still going today?" She screamed.

"YES WE ARE. YOU HAD BETTER TO BE READY," Hermione slammed her book and ran upstairs. Harry snorted with laughter as he got up and moved over to the counter. He could see Mrs. Weasley moving swiftly towards the house holding Ron's broom in her left hand. Ron was magically rolling behind her, there were gnomes running out of the way. Ginny laughed and grabbed her toast as it popped up.

"She did the same thing to George and Fred the year Ron started. I bet he loves the attention he gets,"

Mrs. Weasley stormed into the house and threw the broom into a cabinet and with a flick of her wand it closed and locked. Ron joined them in the kitchen in a moment. Mrs. Weasley gave another flick of her wand and he was freed. He laughed as he wiped the dust of himself.

"How are we getting there? Floo Powder?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Harry you go first," Mrs. Weasley said as she held out a small tin of jet black powder. Harry grabbed a handful and felt the cool dust fill his hand. He stepped into the wide inglenook. "Now speak very clearly."

"Diagon Alley," Harry screamed as he saw the Bushy brown hair of Hermione enter the room. The next moment he was being pulled away in a swirl of fire and dust.

* * *

Harry fell gently onto the stone floor of a small grate. He could hear the voices of people outside of it. Where Am I, he thought to himself. He pulled open the screen and stepped out into the warm room. It was full of people; they all seemed to be speaking about something. The room was buzzing. Harry could hear the confident and helpful voice of Tom. He was in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry," Hermione to had come out from the grate. She looked rather flustered.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, this was my first time traveling by Floo Powder. Not my favorite way to travel. Mrs. Weasley had to find Tonks's and would be a moment. Shall we get a table?" She said as she walked over to a table close to the inglenook. Harry joined her. They only had to wait a moment as soon Ginny joined them, then Ron and finally Mrs. Weasley and then Tonks's joined them.

"Tonks's could you tell the innkeeper to cancel the few tables I had reserved, I think it was three" Mrs. Weasley said. She looked a bit more sociable. Tonk's walked over to the front of the bar.

"Why so many tables?" Harry asked as Mrs. Weasley pulled a chair for herself to the table.

"Oh, Arthur and Kingsley were going to join us, but now they can't get away from work. Neither can the members of the Order. Fred and George can just pop home. Could you tell them Ron. Oh, Harry you can finally see the shop. It will be better than Zonko's one day," Harry found this very odd as Mrs. Weasley had always been against them starting a joke shop. "I am still glad of course that Dumbledore gave them there diplomas-he said that they had earned them."

"Harry, the shop really is amazing. I think that they are doing better than most of the other joke shops that try to compete with Zonko's," Ron said.

"All right, better get a start. Time to go, Tonks's," Mrs. Weasley said. They could hear in the distance the sound of something breaking and Tonks's apologetic cries.

* * *

After a visit to Gringotts, they were all of to there shopping. Mrs. Weasley had gone off to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasion's with Ginny. Tonk's was off to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking away from the whitewashed marble bank, there pockets a little heavier.

"Let's go get our books first," Hermione said as they waved to Seamus Finnigan, there fellow Gryffindor. Ron sighed and nudged Harry.

In a matter of moments, they reached the shop. It was a rather large room with a series of rooms and an upstairs. There were usually a number of people crowded in, yet today it was rather empty. Hermione was off browsing the shelves at the minute they opened the door.

"What subjects are you taking?" Ron asked as the moved toward the service counter.

"I don't know. I was thinking of getting all the books," Harry thought of what Dumbledore had said that day. _If I was you I would make sure to buy all the books on the list._

"Harry, I am so glad to hear that. I plan to get all the books as well. Except, Divination…I don't care if Firenze is helping teach the class," Hermione added from the other side of the shop; she was still browsing through the shelves.

"You are going to buy a book for Potions," Ron said in a shocked tone.

"It was something, Dumbledore said. I felt that he was trying to give me a hint," Harry said. He could feel that Ron didn't understand but he would still by the books.

They had reached the serving counter and behind it they could see the back of two men's head. One of them was the same man who always ran the shop. He was a tall, thin man with steely gray hair. The other had flaming read hair that was neatly done and parted down the middle. Harry was reminded of someone.

"I am sorry sir, I must have forgotten," Said the voice of the man with flaming red hair. Harry had heard that sophisticated voice before.

"Percy?" Said Ron in an exclaimed tone.

The two wizards turned around and looked startled at Harry and Ron. It was Percy. His mouth was half opened and he looked as if he had been caught doing something extremely dreadful. The man who ran the shop was gaping at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Said the shop-owner in a shocked tone. Percy had turned back around and was fidgeting with a few books. Harry was at a lost for words. Hermione was still browsing through the books.

"Percy, what are you playing at? It's me Ron," Ron spoke up. He sounded slightly hurt by his brother's indifference to him. Percy was jerking oddly and then turned around solemnly. The shop-owner reiterated his question.

"We are here to buy our books for Hogwarts," Harry said quickly. He didn't understand why the man was acting this way.

"Well, I suppose my assistant here left the door unlocked, we are closed right now," The shop-owner said in a reproachful tone. Percy turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"You can't be closed it's after ten now…you open at ten," Hermione had found her way back to them. She was holding a number of large books in her hand. The shop-owner stared down at his watch and complied slowly. It was in fact, after ten.

"Percy, ring them up. I am going to go get the new books by Hugo Craving from the back," The shop-owner said as he disappeared behind a purple curtain behind the desk.

"Percy, are you working here," Harry asked. He had never seen Percy so flustered. He was usually calm and right at home in a workplace.

"Yes, I am. I work here and other places," Percy said in his usual superior tone. "May I help you find your books?"

"Percy, you are working more than one job?" Ron asked a Hermoine laid down her books on the counter. She moved over to Harry and nudged him back. "Let Ron deal with this," She whispered in his ear. Harry nooded his head; he understood.

"Yes, one does not find jobs as good as Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic everyday. I was fired with Fudge and then that article from the Daily Prophet, about the Crouch fiasco and then the Fudge not dealing with You-Know-Who…I can't find a decent job. So I have three indecent ones," Percy spoke slowly and for the first time Harry could hear a note of humility in his voice. It was odd.

"Come home," Ron said easily.

"I couldn't do that. Not after the row I had with Dad. I can barely even handle think of Mother," Percy stoped a moment. "May I help you," It was clear to Ron, that Percy would hear no more. Hermoine nudged Harry back up.

"Yes, could you ring these up. I won't be needing a Divination book," Hermoine said in a casual tone.

"I will take all the N.E.W.T level books, except the ones on Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and History of Magic," Harry had resolved that no matter what Dumbledore he wouldn't take up another year of Binns.

"I will taked the same but no Potions book for me and I'll take them secondhand," Ron said in a quiet tone. He turned away from the desk as Percy jetted off to the rows of books.

"Ron, you should take Potions. I mean you said you wanted to be an Auror, I suppose that's why you have bought the book, Harry." Hermoine said in a simple tone.

"Snape, said that he was allowing no one in his N.E.W.T. class who got less than a Outsatnding, I get less than an outstanding," Hermoine sighed and let it go. Harry knew that Ron, didn't want to waste the money on a book he may not use. Mrs. Weasley had given him enough for all the books-secondhand.

Percy had jotted back with a handul of leatherbound books. Harry had expected to see a pile of worn books blazoned next to a pile of new ones. However, they were both very handsome books-although Harry could see some in the other pile were chiped.

"I said secondhand," Ron had noticed the fine look of the books as well. Percy smiled softly.

"These are secondhand. They are some of our better secondhand copies…but still secondhand," Ron looked down to his feet. "I still remember what its like to be a Weasley."

They paid and left the shop, a little happier than when they had went in.

* * *

"Hey lets go and visit Fred and George. You guys still haven't seen the shop. Its amazing," Ron said as began walking away from Flourish and Blotts. They walked for quite a while until the reached Number Thirteen Diagon Alley. Harry looked above him, blazoned on a scarlett background were the words: Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ron walked up to the door and pulled it open. Hermoine and Harry followed him. Harry wondedered what could be on the inside, of a shop designed by the Weasley Twins….

When he walked in, he found a large circular room. It was full of children…that looked as if they would be starting Hogwarts with a bang. Ron was to the side picking things up. Hermoine was moving closely behind Harry to the counter. _Boom_, echoed from the back of the store and from behind a purple curtain came, Fred and George. At once they spotted Harry and Hermoine.

"Harry and Hermoine, it is about time," Said George coming from behind the counter.

"Yes, when were you planing to visit us," Said Fred joining them. Hermoine smiled.

"Well, today. I mean why were here picking up our things for Hogwarts," She said.

"You hear that Fred. The famous Mr. Potter and prefect Granger could only fit us in when it was convienant," Said George jokingly. A number of the children had joined in a circle as one boy began to leviatated off the floor.

"Where is Ron?" George asked looking around. Ron came bouncing over with an arm full of sweets.

"You sell sweets here as well?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes…but only on the side and most of the sweets have a bit of a mischevious undertone," Harry had learned long ago not to take food from the twins. He laughed at the thought of poor Neville and how he had learned that. Then he pushed the thought away. He didn't like to think of Neville…he was connected with….

"So…what else do you sell here?" Hermoine asked looking oddly at the number of things in Ron's hands.

"We have: Sugar Quills, Canary Creams, Exploding Snitchs, Fake Wands and a cult favorite right now is Ton Tounge Toffee," Fred said as the clan of children gave a hoot of excitement.

"Ickle Firsties, I wouldn't play to much with that…unless you plan to buy,"George screamed to the kids. They giggled loudly at the remark

"They are actually trying the things," Hermione said wearily.

"Yes, we have a samples for all of out products…to ensure the safety of the customers," Fred said to Hermione as if she were the health inspector. "In fact we have a new product we would like Ron to test," George pulled from behind his back a very cuddly looking Teddy Bear.

"Give it a squeze," Fred said eargerly. Harry turned to see what had made the children scream. One boy had sprouted yellow feathers. Then Harry heard a faint scream from Ron. He turned and found Ron on the ground. He cowering away from the teddy bear…that was no longer a teddy bear. It had grown the large, bulbous head of a spider.

"Very funny," Ron howled as he got back up. Hermoine was alive with laughter and Harry was soon joining her. Fred patted Ron on the back and told him to buck up. Ron told Fred what Mrs. Weasley had said. There was a small half-smile on Ron's face as they left shop.

They rest of the day went by quickly. They got there Potions from Apothecary store and sipped a few ice-cream floats in a shop as the day came to an end and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldren.

"I wonder who will be teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermoine asked as the conversation began to lag.

"Whoever it is, they cant be as bad as…Umbridge," Said Ron as he took out his wand and hit the brick that activated the change in the wall.

"I hope they are as good as Lupin," Said Harry as they crossed the barrier.


	7. Malfoy's Plight

"Everyone, eat up. This is the last night we will all be together for a very long time," Mrs. Weasley was saying. She prepared a very large meal for the departure of Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny tomorrow.

"Mum, there isn't an axe murder waiting at Hogwarts for them," Fred said winking at George. The twins had come home for the dinner. Next to them sat Tonks, who was changing the color of her hair for Ginny and Hermione. On the left of Ginny was Mad-Eye Moody-who was talking all about guarding Azkaban.

"It's getting harder…they are waking up. Had a fight with one of them today," He was telling Mr. Weasley, who seemed very worried "Don't worry Arthur they haven't regained there magic or anything. I mean they don't even have wands and most of them couldn't even make an innocent bit of magic happen."

"I was able to keep up with Harry on his Firebolt. Thanks again, Fred." Ron was telling Fred all about his broom-which was something he would do with anyone who would listen.

Harry was not listening too much of this. He was only half-eating-taking a few bites and resolving to just pushing the food around. He was much too busy staring at Lupin. His former teacher had come around eight and had been quite ever since. He looked pale and discontented. His usual shabby robes even worse than usual, they were torn in more than a few place. His face looked sunken in and he seemed to be less alive. It was as if he was existed from another dimension and his grasp on his body was strained. Lupin caught Harry's eye once and forced a smile. Harry, of course, didn't buy it. He had faked too many smiles in his life to be fooled.

Harry was also thinking about how much he missed Hogwarts. It was still all he dreamed about. The feelings of yearning were filling him even as he put the spoon of food in his mouth. It felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Just as the felling was filling him, he saw something. It was Lupin. He had moved his head, signaling toward the paddock behind the Weasley's house. They both got up and walked slowly over to the group of trees. As Harry entered the paddock he noticed how dark it was in there. He could now only see the faint outline of Lupin. The trees large tops had shrouded out all of the moonlight.

"Harry, how are you?" He asked in a quiet tone. Harry could see his outline moving toward him. He become more and more clear, till Harry could see his face appear through the darkness.

"I'm fine," Harry knew that he wanted to talk about Sirius. Lupin's hand came down and he rested it gently on Harry's shoulder.

"No your not," Lupin said in small tone. His voice seemed strained.

"No I'm not. I think of him all the time…he is always on my mind," Harry thought oddly about the words he had chosen. They could be applied to someone else…Voldemort.

"I am also speaking about the Prophecy," Lupin said removing his hand. The moon was shining through the trees. Harry could see half of it…was there more?

"I think about it, but not all the time. I mean there is nothing to be done about it," Harry said. He squinted his eyes…was there more to the moon?

"Harry, promise me that you will not do anything-anything brash," Lupin followed Harry's eyes up to the sky. "You need not worry. The full moon was last week," Lupin said in a rather jovial tone.

"Shall we return?" Lupin said pulling Harry out of the paddock.

The next morning came quickly. Harry soon found himself dressed and packed and ready to go. Ron was searching frantically for his prefect badge and Hermione was jotting around with _Hogwarts: A history_, in her hands. Ginny was reading avidly. She kept reminding everyone that this was her O.W.L year. Harry had never known she was so…Hermione-like. As Harry, began on his third piece of toast Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Hurry everyone, we are leaving now. Fred-oh golly he isn't here is he? Ron, are you all packed," Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron appeared from under the table beaming. His lost badge pinned to his vest.

"I am packed," Ron said as he left the room. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand in the direction of the dishes and they magically began to wash themselves.

"Mrs. Weasley, how are we getting there," Hermione asked from behind her book. She had pulled her trunk into the kitchen.

"Arthur is on his way with a few cars," Mrs. Weasley said. And then, like clockwork, there was a small beep from the backyard. "Let's go."

Harry ran up the steps and grabbed his trunk from Ron's room and pulled it methodically down the steps. Ron was yelling for him outside of the house. Mr. Weasley came jostling in.

"_Locomotor Trunk_," Bellowed Mr. Weasley, his wand pointing toward Harry's trunk.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley" Harry went out of the house and got into the comfortable Ford Anglia. Mr. Weasley and the trunk soon joined them and they were off to the train station. They traveled at ease for a while and at last reached the station.

It was a large stone building. There was noise coming from every section. Harry could hear the sound of a mother scolding her child; the teary goodbyes of lovers and the old vendor women singing _iiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley walked slowly into the building. They all got trolleys and were ready to enter platform nine-and-three quarters. It never stopped astonishing Harry how this worked. To get onto platform nine-and-three quarters you had to run through the solid wall between nine and ten.

"Harry, you go first," Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry stood for a minute and then took off. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then he reached the barrier and then…went through it. As soon as, Harry opened his eyes he saw the large scarlet steam engine as it puffed a great amount of smoke. He could hear the muffled sounds of cats and owls in the background as Ginny came through.

"I am going to get on the train," She said pushing her trolley over to the entrance. In another moment, Ron came through and after that Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them.

"Well, it was nice having you Harry and Hermione," Said Mr. Weasley.

"We would be happy to have you for Christmas," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She hugged them all and gave her usual farewell to Ron. They went back through the barrier and they walked over to the train.

"Ron, we have to go to the front of the train and see the new head boy and girl," Hermione said awkwardly. She knew that it was difficult for Harry to be left out of their lives. Ron went a bright red color.

"Alright, Harry find us a compartment," Ron said as Hermione dragged him away slowly. Harry stalked off sadly and went into in an empty compartment.

The train had started moving along slowly as he sat down and looked out of the window. The mountains were streaming by quickly. His eyes dragged upon the lone trees. There was a slight prick on his forehead and then….

_Harry was staring down at a man with bright white hair. His face was rather pointed and contorted with fear. It was Lucius Malfoy and he seemed paler than usual. He was bowing in fear…to Harry._

_"It is your turn to be punished…you have failed me to many times," Harry said to Malfoy in a high cold voice. That is not my voice, Harry thought. The room around him was dark and the only light was coming from the long window to the left. Harry was sitting in a large chair._

_"My Lord, please, I have tried so hard to do good for you,"Malfoy was cowering, there were beads of sweat running down his face._

_"Crucio," Harry pointed out his long wand. Harry could see Malfoy screaming in pain. Harry pulled his hand down…he noticed that his hand was not his hand. His fingers were long and scorned. "How dare you. You have failed me to many times. You who betrayed me. You should have gone to Azkaban before you dared to forsake my name. Did you once try to save me?"_

_Malfoy hindered for a moment. He looked back up into Harry's eyes and began to whimper. "Crucio," Harry proclaimed again. Malfoy cried out in pain._

_"Malfoy, you will repay your debt. You, who have given me my greatest asset, I will spare you death this time." Harry said. He then laughed; it was a high cold laugh like a blast of icy wind._

"Harry," Someone screamed. There voice was muffled as if it were coming from an out of tune television. "Harry," The scream was louder this time. His eyes were opening. He could see three people hovering over him. They all looked rather afraid and pale. They became more definite. It was Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Hermione was saying something to Ron or Neville.

"Neville, could you go ask the driver when we will be at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked politely. Neville left quickly without looking back. Harry could feel a cool trickle on his forehead. A red liquid was beginning to obscure his vision. Hermione took a napkin from her pocket and began wiping at his forehead. Harry grabbed the napkin and noticed that he was on the floor. He got up and sat back down on the seat…his eyes back on the window.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked looking hurt that Harry hadn't given an explanation. Harry turned and saw that Hermione was holding Ron's hand.

"I had another vision-well not a vision-I had another of those things were I dream that I am Voldemort," Harry didn't want to talk about this to them. He wanted to talk to Sirius. _But Sirius is gone_, said a cold voice in his head.

"Harry, when we get to Hogwarts tells this to Dumbledore," Hermione said letting go of Ron's hand. She looked weary and cold.

"Who are the new head boy and head girl?" Harry asked. A change of conversation is what Harry wanted. Ron and Hermione seemed to understand and were happy for his choice.

"The head boy is that git, Zacharis Smith and-" Ron halted for a moment. He seemed to have a problem saying what he had to say.

"Oh, Ron, Harry hasn't fancied her for months," Hermione exclaimed from her seat. "The head girl is Cho Chang."

Cho Chang had been Harry's first crush and kiss. However, he didn't really like her anymore. Whenever, he thought of her it was in the past tense. She seemed to belong to another world that Harry used to live in.

"That's nice, at least it's not a Slytherin," Harry said. He had spat out the last word as if it were a curse. Slytherin was the worst house in Hogwarts and to Harry's dismay; three Slytherins' were standing at the door to the compartment. The closest one was blonde and had long corked nose. The others were tall and burly and were wearing expressions of retardation on their faces. The blonde one was Draco Malfoy and the others were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What about Slytherin, Potter," Said Malfoy in his cold voice. Harry had a flash of his father lying on the floor screaming. Wait….

"Malfoy, I thought your father was in Azkaban," Harry said loudly. Ron looked up in shock and Hermione snorted in laughter. All the color in Malfoy's face was drained.

"Well, Potter, if you bothered to read the paper you would know something. You can read, can't you?" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"What about the paper," Harry asked. Hermione was now looking up at Harry in shock, as well.

"All the people that got arrested in the Ministry that day, they left with the dementor's, Potter," Malfoy said with a snide look on his face. Harry noticed he never said his father's name. "But, don't think I have forgotten what you did. You will pay, Potter," Malfoy said as he slammed the compartment door shut and they saw his silhouette walk away slowly.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron asked as Harry sat back down.

"When I had the dream thing, I saw or was Voldemort (Ron flinched) torturing Malfoy. He said he had never tried to bring him back," Harry said. Hermione looked interested.

"That is odd. I mean he did try to rescue him, didn't he?" Hermione said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," She said quickly as Neville walked back into the room. He looked slightly red.

"Are you okay, Neville" Harry said. Although, he was wondering about what Hermione had just said. Why had Malfoy neglected to Voldemort about the Chamber?

"Malfoy attacked me," He said. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Harry stared deeper into Neville's round face and all the animosity he had felt toward him faded away. Neville was in fact, not crying he was red in fury. His hands were clutching the hems of his jeans.

"Don't worry about him, Neville," Harry said compassionately. Neville fell down on the seat and looked down to the floor.

"Neville, are we almost there?" Hermione asked on tenterhooks. Neville still looked quite opposite.

"We are nearly there," He said quickly and Hermione turned away from him. She rummaged threw her trunk, after pushing her owl cage out into the open.

"Hermione, when did you get the owl?" Ron asked noticing the large bushy brown owl.

"My mum got her for me…her name is Jane Eyre," Hermione said pulling her jet black robes out. She threw them on over her clothes and sat down. She was methodically pinning her prefect badge to her chest. Ron had begun rummaging threw his trunk. He pulled out his as Harry began to do the same. Just as Harry began to pull his robes over his head he heard the sound of the door slide open.

"Hello Luna," Rang out Hermione's voice as he pulled the robe down over his head. Standing in front of him was a rather tall young woman. She had rather straggly, waist length, dirty blonde hair and her eyebrows, the same color, were almost transparent. Her eyes were large and looked as if she was constantly shocked. She was wearing a number of green butterfly barrettes in her hair and on her ears were dragon hearts. There was a piece of wood hanging out of her hair. It was her wand.

"Hello, who are you all," She said taking a seat next to Neville. He still was sitting quietly. Harry wanted to say something to her but didn't have the words in him.

"So…how did that article on Sirius go?"Hermoine asked. This grabbed Harry's attention back to Luna. She was looking oddly at Harry. There was a slight smile on her face.

"It went great. Father was able to put it into the issue called: Things the Ministry didn't tell and other lies Fudge told," She said meekly. Ron stared up at her in awe. Harry was gaping at her in his usual manner. He loved that she beloved so many wild things. "I have a copy here."

"May I see it," Harry asked. Luna began to rummage through her pocket finally pulling out a thick looking newspaper entitled the Quibbler. She threw it over to Harry; who was sitting on the opposite seat. He opened it and went through a couple of pages seeing a few headlines that he was sure would have made Hermione scoff(Unicorn's: The Uprising power and Unspeakable Who Gained Too Much Power: You-Know-Who and more)then on the 11th page he found what he was looking for. Emblazoned in black letter were the words: Sirius Black: Friend or Foe. There was a picture of Sirius in the corner. It was the same one that had been used when Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Harry noticed how gaunt and lifeless his face was. He began to read:

_In June, there were some most unexpected visitors to the Ministry of Magic. These included: Harry Potter and five of his closest school chums, Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, famed Auror Made-Eye Moody, and others. Among this other's was none other than Sirius Black-the most infamous person ever to reside in Azkaban. But…did he ever deserve to be in Azkaban?_

_The answer is no; he was innocent and never proved guilty. He was proved to be disliked. Under the shady watch, of Millicent Bagnold and then followed by the faulty and gilded rule of Fudge, this innocent man was put into jail and kept there. How do we know this?_

_(Can't on pg.17)_

"How do you know this?" Harry said as he closed the paper. He didn't care to hear the mad up reasons behind Sirius's innocence.

"My father got an interview with Dumbledore; he said it was insult to Black's Memory to let the world continue to think he was guilty. He was all for getting a Prophet interview but my dad got him in the end," Luna said with a smile on her face. Harry was quite happy with her explanation. Neville was still looking down at the ground.

Just when Harry was about to say something the train came to a stop. Hermione arose and looked wearily down at Neville. "Neville, you aren't going to let Malfoy get down, are you? I mean what you can expect from a dirty old Slytherin," She said in a happy voice. It was odd to hear Hermione say that. She very rarely criticized Slytherin house as a whole. Neville looked up at her brightly.

"I know…I have to go get my trunk from Ginny and Dean's compartment," He said with a smile coming up on his round face. Ron looked somnolent as he picked up Pig's cage and his trunk. Harry laughed; it was a known fact that Ron didn't like Ginny dating, as he picked up his own trunk and Hedwig's cage. She hooted loudly at the recognition. Hermione got her cage and trunk.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Ron asked as they left the compartment and headed toward the train's door.

"I left him at home. I wanted to bring Jane Eyre with me. I don't think he minded though; he loves my mum," Hermione said as they walked out of the train and saw that it was a clear starry night... From afar, they could hear Hagrid's rough, yet gentle, voice calling the first years. Harry wanted to go over but his hands were tired and he resolved to speak to Hagrid later.

As Harry approached the carriage he was once again haunted by what was holding the reins of the carriage He could see the haunting form of the Thestral. Its skeletal body and dragon-like face. It was jet black and its wings were flapping soundlessly. Harry for the first three years of Hogwarts had thought the carriages were able to fly; he knew better now, only those who saw death could see the Thestral.

He put them out of his mind and threw his things into the carriage, and dragged himself up. Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville followed him. The carriage began to move slowly and then gained speed. Then, over the hill, Harry could see it. He could see the sloping towers and cold gray brick that formed Hogwarts. His heart gave a slight skip. He was home.


	8. The Sorting

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter or his universe. I just love toying with it. Thought I would put this here…for kicks.

Harry and the others walked quickly into the castle. Harry couldn't help but look around the entrance hall; he wanted to take it all in. Finally, Hermione pulled him away as Hagrid ushered in the first years. For a moment he remembered the first time he had walked into Hogwarts. He could remember the awe, fear, and automatic love that had filled him the minute he had seen the castle.

"Harry, we have to go," Hermione said calling from the doors that led into the great hall. Harry dashed up the steps as Professor McGonagall came slowly down the steps. She shot Harry a sharp look and he not only slowed down but for a moment stopped walking. When he finally reached the top of stairs and walked into the Great Hall slowly.

The Hall was decorated in dark majestic colors, that matched the clear night sky that the ceiling had been bewitched to look just as the outdoors. He could see the four tables that filled the hall: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. As his eyes glanced over the Ravenclaw table he caught the eye of Cho Chang-a very pretty seventh year. He smiled back and, for once didn't fell the slightest jump of the heart. Harry took his seat at the table between Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder where the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is," Hermione said as he glanced over the staff table. In the middle sat Dumbledore-he looked the same in his bright periwinkle robes and next to him was the empty chair for McGonagall. Harry saw the empty chair on his right, which belonged to the new teacher. Harry moved his eyes further down and noticed that Snape was not there.

"Where's Snape?" Harry blurted out. Hermione shot him a contemptuous look as several other students' began to mumble about the absence of Snape.

"Harry, I am pretty sure that Snape is one business," Hermione said with a slight amount of emphasis on business. Harry understood; Snape was doing things for the order. Ron was busy chatting to Seamus, there fellow sixth year, about the Chudley Cannon's.

"I am really hungry. I hope that the sorting doesn't take long," He heard Ron say. Harry wasn't listening, he was thinking about what had kept Snape away from Hogwarts and how long he would be away. Just then, the door to the front hall was gathering a great amount of attention. Every student seemed to be staring at it. Harry could see someone moving towards the staff table. They had dark auburn hair.

"Golly, that's Clow Reid," Hermione said behind closed teeth. The hair had moved close enough that Harry could now see the owner of it. The muffled cries became louder (Harry was sure he had heard Neville say infamous) as he walked past the Gryffindor. He was a young man, probably thirty by the look of him. His face was pale and weak. As his eyes flashed over the table, Harry noticed how shadowed and sunken they were; his eyes were oddly familiar. He had reached the table and was sitting down next to Dumbledore.

"Who is that Hermione," Harry asked as the murmurs began to die down. She turned to him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Harry, that's Clow Reid. He used to be in Azkaban, he was in for committing heinous crimes against the magical community. I think that he got out on testimony of Dumbledore. I read about it in _Azkaban: A history_," Hermione said as she stared over to the side door. Professor McGonagall had come out carrying a stool and an old tattered wizard's hat.

Harry didn't even look at it. His eyes had worked his way back to the front table. Harry understood for the first time as he saw his shadowed eyes; they looked so much like the dark eyes of Sirius Black. He had no time to think on it more, as McGonagall had placed the hat down on the stool. Harry could see the brim of the hat opening widely. A cherry voice came out and boomed through the hall:

_Oh, very long time ago…before any of you were born_

_The four great wizards of the time came together;_

_With a noble view in sight_

_They would educate the young-teach them things unknown_

_The first was gracious Godric Gryffindor-_

_Who would teach those who were brave_

_Then there was sly Slytherin_

_Who said teach those who came from old homes_

_There was also radiant Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Who would teach those with the smartest minds_

_Finally, there was haughty Helga Hufflepuff_

_Who would take them all…_

_And, so to all those new, I must say one thing_

_Be not divided but united under these great stony walls_

_And, to the ones returning_

_I say Remember things I have already said_

_So come on up…put me over your ears_

_Just think your best_

_I'll do the rest... _

The hall exploded with claps and laughter as the hat closed it brim. Professor McGonagall gave a severe look to the crowd and the whole hall became silent.

"Adams, Nathan," Professor McGonagall said in a strict voice as a young boy with brown-hair came out. He moved slowly and placed the hat on to his head. For a moment, there was a hush of silence-even Harry didn't look away from the chair.

"Ravenclaw," The hat screamed. The Ravenclaw table erupted in happiness as Nathan Adams joined them. The next student came up…and then the next…and then another. Harry eventually turned to staring at Clow Reid. He was looking intently at the hat on the stool as young mousy girl grabbed the hat and was placed into Slytherin. His dead eyes looked a bit lighter.

"Tonks, Gordon" Said Professor McGonagall as a young boy with bright blonde hair moved over to the hat. He stared at the hat with a smile on his face before placing it on his head. There was a long silence in which Harry looked at him. Could this boy be related to Tonk's?

"Gryffindor," The hat screamed out finally. Harry and the others around him applauded happily as the boy walked over to them. He tripped over his foot just as he was about to reach the table. He took a seat next to another first year and they began to chat softly.

At last, McGonagall called out the last student (Young, Timothy) and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The hall filled with Silence as Dumbledore rose from his chair. His long beard twinkled like a star in the night.

"Welcome, all of our first years, and our returning students. May I remind you that the Hogsmeade village is off limits to all students below third year? Also, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students," His bright eyes moved to Harry. "As well, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is off limits in the corridor and that he had added ninety-seven new items to the prohibited list. The full list can be seen on his office door. Now, I must say three more words: Po-Tee-Weet," Dumbledore took his seat and with that the plates filled with foods and the goblets with drink.

Harry was helping himself to a sausage when he noticed that there was a note next to his plate. He picked it up slowly and unfolded it:

_Dear Harry,_

_After Dinner, please come to my office. There are things to be discussed._

_Dumbledore _

With that Harry closed the letter and returned to his food.

"Harry, who do you reckon will be the new Quidditch captain," Ron asked as he took another drink from his goblet.

"I don't know. We are going to need some new teammates. I mean, you, Ginny and I are the only ones left, other than Katie, Jack, and Andrew" Harry said slowly. Harry was looking forward to mounting his broomstick.

"I think that McGonagall chooses the captain. I read it in-"

"_Hogwarts: A History_," Ron and Harry said in unison. Hermione turned a bright shade of magenta and then began to laugh.

"Yes, well it says that traditionally, the heads of houses pick the new captain," Hermione said in a short voice. "I wonder if that boy is related to Tonks's."

"Hey," Ron called out. He sprayed juice all over Neville. "Sorry, Neville…Hey, Tonks."

The young boy looked down from the table to Ron. He got up and walked slowly over to Harry. He sat down between Harry and Ron.

"Yes," He said. His voice was soft and sounded like the ringing of bells. He was staring oddly at Ron, who seemed to have forgotten that he had called the boy.

"Are you the brother to Nymphadora Tonks?" Hermione asked the young man.

"Yes…I am." He said staring at her with a smile on his face. "Do you like my hair like this?" He asked. Hermione looked at him oddly; Harry was doing the same. He looked at them and then he shook his head violently. The blonde hair became dark brown.

"Oh, you're a metamorphmagus too," Hermione said in shock. Gordon turned to her slowly. His face was brighter and had slight more color to it.

"Yes, it runs in the family. Except for my dad, he's a muggle. How do you know my sister…Oh, you know her from the-" His voice became lower. "Order."

The rest of the dinner went by quick. Harry remained quiet; only speaking when asked a question. His mind kept going back to the note. _There are things to be discussed_. What things, he kept asking himself. Until, Dumbledore stood up and ended the dinner. The hall filled with commotion. There were first years spreading out all over the place; lost in the hustle of students. Harry began to walk to the door with Hermione and Ron. When they reached the stores he turned away.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked from the stairs.

"I have to see Dumbledore," Harry answered as he walked backwards so that he could still see them.

"Come on, Ron. We have to tell everyone the new password," Hermione said looking down at Harry with worry all over her face. Harry turned around and began to walk straight as they disappeared up the stairs.

Harry walked slowly. He reached the top of the steps that went to the second floor corridor. He could see the Gargoyle. In front of the door was Dumbledore in his robes of bright periwinkle blue-so like his eyes. He was staring at Harry with a smile on his face. Harry reached the end of the hallway and Dumbledore turned slowly. Harry stopped and stood behind him.

"Mint Humbug," Dumbledore said in his light voice. The gargoyle jumped alive and began to twist and twirl. He ushered Harry onto the staircase and then joined him. They moved slowly upward. Harry was sure that Dumbledore was not looking him in the eye.

"Sit down, Harry," Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk. Harry was staring around the large circular room. It was full of portraits. They were all snoring; Harry noticed that there was a frame on the floor. It was empty and had no name on the bottom. Harry sat down and looked up to Dumbledore. He looked immensely different. His eyes were drawn and had large bags around them. His face had lost some color. He didn't seem as youthful or vibrant. Harry could see every wrinkle on his face.

"Harry, do you have any questions?" Dumbledore said looking down at Harry's green eyes. A smile creped over his visage.

"Er…where is Voldemort?" He asked knowing at once that Dumbledore would not be able to answer.

"He is among his friends. I am sure that you heard about the prison outbreak off all the old death eaters. The Dementors just opened the doors and left with Voldemort," Dumbledore said still staring into Harry's eyes.

"You don't know where he is though, do you?" Harry asked.

"No," He said simply.

"What is he after now? Has he given up on the Prophecy?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled and moved his focus away from Harry's eyes.

"I expect that he still thinks of it. Although, he could only get the prophecy from the manufacturer now," Dumbledore said slyly. Harry thought about what he said. Did he mean…Professor Trelawney? "Now, Harry, I must ask you something. What did you see on the train?" His voice got lower. He sounded as though he didn't want anyone to hear.

"I saw Voldemort. He was torturing Lucius Malfoy. He said that he was finally paying Malfoy back for not trying to rescue him," Harry stopped for a moment. It was as if Hermione's face had come into his head, she screaming to ask him about the chamber. "Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Surely," Dumbledore said calmly from behind his table. His bright blue eyes still staring into Harry's green eyes.

"What about the Chamber of Secrets…" Harry stopped. He wondered if it would be odd to accuse Malfoy-even though he was sure that he had been guilty. "I mean when the chamber was opened hadn't Malfoy tried to rescue him." Dumbledore's eyes opened widely. He seemed to have learned something that had eluded him for years. His face was full of a triumphant look. "Why didn't he just tell him about the chamber?"

"Why, indeed," He said in his same cool tone. The look of wonder on his face had faded. He looked just as old and weary. "I believe that he didn't tell him for one reason: It would mean a great failure," He said this in a very odd final way. Harry decided not to say anything more.

"But, I thought that you couldn't lie to Voldemort," Harry said staring past Dumbledore. His eyes peered into the empty portrait on the floor. He could see a faint image burned on the canvas.

"There are many possibilities. The first-and most probable-is that Malfoy is an Occlumens and could cloud his mind to Voldemort. I must say that seems to be the most probable. Anymore questions Harry?"

"One more. What is that on the floor, sir," Harry asked. His eyes had wondered back down to the portrait. Dumbledore let out a hefty laugh. Harry noticed that he seemed younger; his bright eyes less shadowed.

"Harry, when you become Headmaster of Hogwarts you gain two things. That is one of them. It is a portrait that I have to imprint a bit of myself in. I was using it before you came in-can you see the imprint growing," He stared down at it, a smile on his face. His eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"What is the other thing?" Harry asked. Dumbledore turned slowly and for a moment stared into Harry's eyes.

"That Harry is meant to be a secret. However, I will say this, it is better than this morbid portrait." Dumbledore said with a smile still on his face. "Now, Harry you must head back to Gryffindor tower. The password is veneficus lamia."

Harry got up from the chair and headed toward the stone gargoyle. He could hear a faint voice from behind him. It was the gruff voice of Phineas Nigellus.

"I am glad that you are done. That boy seems to be in here every day."

"I see no problem with it, Phiny." Answered the calm voice of Dumbledore.

Harry stood still for a moment at the front in front of the gargoyle. He wondered about what Dumbledore had just said. _It would mean a great failure. _What did he mean? And for a moment Harry wondered what the other thing a Headmaster receives. "Mint Humbug." Harry said to the gargoyle. It sprang to life and led him down the entrance. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione this.

"Veneficus lamia," Harry said to the portrait of the Fat Lady when he reached the common room. The portrait sung open and from afar Harry could hear the loud voices of Ron and Hermione. The common room had emptied.

"Ronald, why don't you just get over it," He could hear Hermione saying. She sounded fierce. Harry stopped; he didn't want to get in the middle of this argument.

"Get over it! How can I. You are getting letters from the guy. Well…," Ron screamed. Harry was sure that his face was scarlet red.

"Well. What?" Hermione asked from behind clenched teeth.

"Are you going to go visit him?" Ron asked in a clam tone.

"That is none of your business," Hermione said as she stormed off up the steps. The next thing Harry heard was Ron going up the steps as well. Harry walked slowly toward the common room. He could see a large bit of parchment on the floor. He picked it up off the floor. He knew instantly that it was the cause of the fight. It was a letter from Viktor Krum.


	9. Skeeter Scoop

Author's note: I am here to explain something. In this story the sixth years have to register for classes, which is what McGonagall gives them in this chapter. They then start classes a week later-after teachers have had time to think on whether they want the student in there class or not. This chapter and the next take place during that week of waiting. I know this is contrary to J.K's universe; hey this is Fan fiction.

That morning Harry woke up very early and got dressed; he hadn't slept much. His mind kept going back to what Dumbledore had said. _I believe that he didn't tell him for one reason: It would mean a great failure. _He kept thinking of the chamber. The cold draft air that filled it. The desolate tunnels that he had through. The large snake entwined pillars on either side of the room. Whenever, his mind lagged he could see the cold stony face of Salazar Slytherin. As he was heading down the steps to the empty common room, he thought of how he had found Ginny lying in the chamber. How he had fought with Tom Riddle. How he had been saved by Fawkes.

Harry could hear something coming from the far end of the common room. It sounded like a loud _crack_. When he turned the corner, Harry's eyes widened in amazement. Standing in front of him was a small creature with large bat like ears. His big green eyes staring at Harry adoringly. He was wearing the oddest assortment of clothes he had ever seen. On top of his hand were several tea-cozies and on his feet were an assortment of multi-colored socks. Harry laughed slightly as he stared down at Dobby, the house-elf.

"Harry Potter. It is good to see you sir," Dobby said in his high voice. He was still standing in front of Harry with the same look of awe on his face.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said as he moved toward the large maroon chair near the fire. Dobby followed behind Harry slowly and took a seat next to him on the light blue ottoman. Harry thought that Dobby had grown quite a lot. He would never have sat down like that a few years ago. Harry smiled at him.

"How have you been?" Harry asked as he stared into the glowing fire. He remembered how Sirius's head had once called him from that fire. Dobby had taken to staring into the fire as well.

"I have been well. I was just here doing a bit of cleaning. The other house-elves will not clean this room," The other house-elves had taken a great offense to Hermione hiding clothes for them to find. If you presented a house-elf with clothes they were free. Harry had inadverntly set free Dobby from the Malfoy's. Dobby was still staring into the fire. Harry had turned to Dobby. He was wearing the same sweater Ron had given him.

"How is Winky?" Harry asked, pulling Dobby's eyes away from the fire. His large green eyes were looked sad and full of grief.

"Winky is still getting drunk, sir. Winky gets through a pint a day. She is neglecting her work and still grieving for the Crouch's, Dobby has told her that there is no use crying over spilled butterbeer. I nevers cried once when I was freed from the Malfoys. They was bad wizards though," The look of sorrow had faded and was replaced with a look a hatred.

"What were the Malfoy's up to?" Harry asked. He knew that Dobby would not answer but he thought it was worth a try.

"They are up to many bad things. Dobby has seen Mr. Malfoy speaking about," His voice became lower. "You-Know-Who. He was trying to bring him back. They always liked," His voice became even lower. "You-Know-Who."

Harry was shocked. Dobby had just spoke bad of his former family. Harry smiled demurely at him. Dobby seemed to understand.

"Why is Harry Potter up so early?" Dobby asked swinging his small legs back and forth.

"I didn't really want to see anyone. I was going to sneak down here and then go to the Great Hall," Harry said formulating his plan in his head. It seemed valid. It was perfect.

"What about you're Wheezy," Dobby asked as he began to fidget with a loose string on his sweater.

"I can see him later," Harry said. He knew that he was lying. He didn't want to see Ron or Hermione. Both of them would be raw about the fight.

"Well, I must head back to the Kitchen's sir," Dobby said as he stood up. He was walking over to the fire. He put his long fingers behind the inglenook and pulled it out slowly. Harry could see a large shaft that led downwards.

"Does that go to the kitchen?" Harry asked Dobby staring at the pulled out fire that was still blazing with amazement. Dobby looked backed and smiled at him softly.

"Yes. We House-elves use it when we don't wish to snap our way through the school. There is one behind all the fires in all the common rooms, sir" Dobby said as he moved behind the fire and with a snap of his fingers it closed behind him as he zoomed down the shaft.

Harry stared at the fire for some time. Then he got up and headed toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. He pushed it open with a smile on his face. He had just found something out about Hogwarts sneaking that Fred and George had never known.

There was a cold draft air filling the corridor. Harry was walking slowly along. The cold stone of the floor were causing his shoeless feet to turn blue. He could hear the soft melodious sound of water was over him. There were warm fires over lit above him. In front of him was a blinding green light.

He felt the strange warmth of the light. He wanted to bathe in it; he wanted to become a part of it. He began to run toward the light. The cold of his feet subsiding, his heart beating harder and harder as he reached the light. There wasn't a light at all; there was a large golden portrait of an old wizened wizard.

"Password," The old wizened wizard said. Harry was sure this wasn't the Gryffindor common room. He began to wonder what was going on. Then out of no where a word came to him. It was the oddest word…he didn't even know its meaning. Was it the password?

"Pravus mortuus," Harry said in a cold voice that didn't suit him. The hallway was still chilling cold as the portrait opened. Harry could hear something faint. It sounded as if were being whispered. It was the creak of a door…the rambling of feet…the soft sound of voices.

"Harry," Said the voice of someone. The circular room became less clear as the voice became louder. It was the high voice of Ron. He could see the bright red hair and the freckled face. Hermione were standing next to him.

"Oh, I must have dosed off," Harry said quietly. He didn't want to tell them about the dream. He didn't understand it, really. Hermione was sitting on the other side of the table; her bushy brown hair was behind a book. Ron was staring at her, his face seemed a bit red. Harry knew that they were still angry.

"Potter," Screamed the sharp voice of McGonagall called from the end of the table. "Potter, come and get your registration form."

Harry walked quickly to the end of the table and grabbed the piece of parchment from Professor McGonagall. She shot him a contemptuous look as he turned around and headed back toward Ron and Hermione.

"Granger," McGonagall said. Hermione trotted off happily. "Weasley, Ronald." She said again and Ron joined Hermione; a bit slower though. "Weasley, Ginny."

Harry sat back down and unrolled the official looking parchment:

_Please check the class you would like to take. If help or guidance is needed please see your Head of House._

_Transfiguration: _

_Potions:_

_Defense against the Dark Arts:_

_History of Magic:_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Divination:_

_Charms:_

_Astronomy:_

_Herbology:_

Harry looked at it for a long while. It took him no more than a minute to know what classes he wanted. Hermione and Ron were walking back to the table. Hermione had a smile on her face.

"Harry, what classes are you taking," She asked as she sat down at the table. She pushed her book away and began to eat a sausage.

"Er…Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and…Potions…." Harry said softly. He was still thinking of that bright green light. Where had it gone?

"Potions? Harry, I thought you were kidding. Snape won't take you. I say chuck it out," Ron said laughing. Hermione snorted loudly. Ron shot her a harsh look.

"What was that grunt for?" Ron asked hotly. Hermione shot him a look-her mouth so thin that it looked as if she were conjuring the spirit of Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think that you should tell Harry things like that. Just because you have no ambition-"

"Oh…no ambition. Who does have ambition? Krum?" Ron said shortly.

"This has nothing to do with Viktor. All I am saying is that Harry wants to take potions. He wants to be an Auror," Hermione said in a graceful type of way. Her mouth was less thin and her eyes moved to Harry slowly.

"Hermione, there is no way that Snape will take Harry," Ron said. Harry was still quiet. He wished that he could retreat to a quiet place; a place where there was no fighting.

"Ron, that doesn't mean he shouldn't try. Maybe Dumbledore will pull some strings."

"Harry, don't you agree with me," Ron pleaded. Harry stared blankly at the both of them. Hermione was staring at him-she looked she was ready to kill.

"NO. I AM NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS. FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES," Harry shouted as he got up from the table and grabbed his registration parchment. He walked from the room; he could fell Hermione and Ron staring at him.

He was walking quickly. He could still hear the sound of laughter in the Great Hall. His legs were carrying him swiftly toward the Library. It was somewhere he could think.

"Hey Harry," He heard a flighty voice calk from behind him. He turned around slowly and behind him was Luna Lovegood. She was wearing her dark black Hogwarts robes. In her hair stood a long piece of wood, her wand Harry thought, and several bright green dragon ornaments. Her bright eyes were staring at him in shock.

"Hello Luna," Harry said. He tried to make his voice sound civil; he was still fuming from Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming in the Hall. I thought I would come and see what is wrong with you," She was now standing right next to Harry. For the first time he could see how pretty she was. Her round faces and bright, slightly shocked looking eyes.

"I'm fine. Ron and Hermione were just annoying me that's all. They are always fighting. I just needed to get away,"Hatty said solemnly. Luna was now guiding him into the Library and down into a large chair. She took a seat as well.

"Well, I guess you haven't seen the Daily Prophet today. I mean if you were screaming about Ron and Hermione," Luna said as she rummaged through her pocket. She pulled out a large paper and handed it to Harry.

_ Harry Potter: Dark Wizard in training?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_He may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but he is quickly turning into a threat to the magical world. Harry Potter may come from humble beginnings-his parents dying to save him to his growing up in the lap of luxury with his well-to-do muggle relatives, but he is showing no sign of a good background._

_In fact, he seems to think himself above the law. We are all aware that Mr. Potter illegally joined the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. But are any of us aware of Mr. Potter's new and dangerous dealings? It has been kept hush-hush that last year he entered the Ministry of Magic and dueled with many Death Eaters. However, Mr. Potter is not only endangering himself but those around him. He took several students with him into the ministry. Is your child safe around such a child?_

"_He is the most awful boy here. He is always in trouble, but the teachers suck up to him because he's famous," Said a vivacious young Slytherin girl in Harry's year. Possibly, Harry has bewitched and ensnared the supposedly great Albus Dumbledore, who when asked about Mr. Potter turned a deaf ear. Could Harry have him under the Imperius Curse? This may seem unlikely, but Harry has proved to be quite adept at magic to advance for his age. A summer ago he conjured a corporal patronus in the clear vicinity of muggles._

_All of these signs show that Harry must have some special power. He clearly has a disregard for the rules of not only Hogwarts but of the Magical Community. We must ask ourselves…why did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wish to get rid of a child? And, how could a child survive such an attempt. Harry must have something You-Know-Who wants...quite possibly Harry's dark powers._

As Harry finished the article his hands were trembling and his face was red. He couldn't stop thinking of how unjust it all was. He had lost his parents and this was his remuneration. A life time of ridicule; people gawking at his forehead. Luna was staring at him oddly. She got up from her chair and came across to him. She crouched down and put her hands around him slowly.

"Luna," Harry said as she pulled away. She sat back down. There were no words. For a long moment they just stared at each other. _I haven't been this comfortable with Ron or Hermione all year_, Harry thought as they sat in silence.


	10. Hagrid's Gift

Authors note: This chapter takes place the same day as the last….Is that obvious?

"Growing up in the lap of luxury with his well-to-do muggle relatives, but he is showing no sign of a good background," Harry screamed to Ron and Hermione. Harry had gone back to the common room and Hermione and Ron had been waiting for him. They seemed to have forgotten there own problems; the three of them now united under hatred for Rita Skeeter. "The Dursley, the lap of luxury! I swear the woman is raving."

"A vivacious young Slytherin girl in Harry's year," Hermione said as her eyes read through the paper again. "Pansy Parkinson, she probably interviewed her over the summer. She had better not come around here."

"Hermione, why don't you just threaten to rat on her?" Ron asked as he grabbed the paper from Hermione and flipped the page to something else.

"I gave her my word. I said a year and she waited. I hoped a year would cool her down, but it hasn't."

"I am going to go down and give McGonagall my class registration form," Harry said to pull the conversation away from the article. He didn't care that Rita was writing about him. Worrying about that, like Cho, belonged to another world. A world where Sirius was still alive. "I'll be back. I have to go and get something from upstairs."

He ran up the steps quickly, stopping at the door to his room. He opened it slowly and was happy to see it was empty. The wide window was open and the room was full of cool, fresh air. It was summer air; it refreshed Harry. It smelled like trees as he sat down on the bed. He gave a long sigh. Harry hated days like this. On days like this everything came back to him.

He could hear the voice of Sirius. It was warm and welcoming like an old friend whispering words of inspiration. His face came next; with his dark shadowed eyes and pale, creamy white skin. The slight smile that would creep upon his visage. Harry could almost feel his hand on his shoulder.

The veil. Harry still dreamt of that veil. The swishing purple curtain that hid so many secrets. He could hear the sound of melancholy voices. Harry wished he could go into the veil; join Sirius in it.

The wind came to him again. Something else was coming to him as the memory of Sirius floated into his head. It was the stone walls of his dream and the glowing green light. It was so like the light he saw when he thought of Voldemort.

Voldemort, with his slit like eyes and small pointed, snake-like eyes. Everything came back to him. Everything that was wrong with Harry's life. If it wasn't for him he would have a family. If it wasn't for him Sirius would still be alive. Harry hated him. He was the only person Harry had ever hated. Malfoy, Snape, and Wormtail; Harry disliked them. He wanted to kill Voldemort.

He would have too. That was what the prophecy, said. _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_. Harry would have to become a killer. He would have to kill or be killed. He would, ultimately, have to end the worlds suffering or be its passage into the dark times. If he fails then the Voldemort will win.

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_. What power! As the wind gushed into the room again, Harry thought about that line. Harry had no extremely powerful magical capability. Sure he could conjure a patronus. What good was that against Voldemort? The thought of his patronus stag fighting away Voldemort was laughable.

Harry got up from the bed slowly and moved over to the window. He grabbed the hook that held it open and closed the window shut.

"Better not to remember," Harry said to himself as he looked down. Hagrid was sitting outside of his house. His face was bright and from even this far Harry could see that he was smiling.

He pulled from his pocket the registration form. He looked at it for a long moment. Then he checked off Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Divination. He thought of his O.W.L. in Divination. Would Trelawney care about that? He shoved the parchment in to his pocket and went toward the door. As he closed it he stared to the closed window and his past.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the common room slowly. The rest of the students were in classes. Harry wondered where the other sixth years were.

"You guys want to come and visit Hagrid with me after we drop these off," Harry said as they turned the corner. As they did, Hermione let out a huge scream.

"Got your conk," Screamed Peeves as he grabbed Hermione nose. He let go and began to whisk around the three of them.

"Peeves get out of here. I will report you to Filch if you don't," Ron said, his face was bright red. Harry thought it was an odd thing for Ron to say. Then he saw the bright gold prefect badge on Ron's chest.

"Weasley…Weasley…Weasley…." Peeves said as he began to zoom around Ron.

"Silencio," Hermione shouted with her wand outstretched. Bright silver waves erupted from her wand and hit Peeves in his face. Peeves's mouth continued to move silently. He seemed to be screaming at Hermione to fix him.

"Just deserts, Peeves," Harry said as the three of them left him. They began to laugh loudly as they turned the corner and saw the office door of Professor McGonagall. As they reached they stopped laughing and Hermione knocked on the door, softly. The door opened at the touch and they entered to find the oval room empty.

Harry had never seen such an opposite of Dumbledore's office. There was nothing out-of-order or odd about this room. Everything seemed to be in its proper place.

"I suppose she has a lesson," Ron said as he sat down in on of the three chairs in front of her desk.

"Lesson's just let out," Hermione said staring at the large grandfather clock on the wall. It lack numbers but, in fact, had a list of houses on them and in between each house stood a dash that spelled out break.

"Let's wait," Harry said as he sat down. There was nothing of interest here. "This office sure does suit McGonagall."

"_Professor _McGonagall," Said a clear voice from the doorway. The three of them turned swiftly and saw that Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of them. His bright eyes glowing down at them. "I suppose you are here to give Professor McGonagall your registration. Ms. Granger, I must give you my apologies."

"For what, proffesor?" Hermione asked. She was flushed and seemed to think she had done something wrong.

"I have waited to long to congragulate you on your O.W.L. scores. Best of your year. Completely up to your standard. In fact, you may have assured some that I am not a crack pot old fool who is heading the school into the ground. Although, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley did well to. Everyone did exceptionally well at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thank you three for that," Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes flashing over them.

Harry was unsure what to say. He was sure that Dumbledore had just thanked him for starting an illegal club to study the dark arts last year. Hermione and Ron were thinking along the same lines.

"Hello, Proffesor Dumbledore," Said the strict voice of Proffesor McGonagall. She entered the office amd sat down behind her desk. She was wearing robes of bright tartan emerald green and her hair was in a tight bun.

"May I help you," Proffesor McGonagall said in a austere voice. Her mouth had loosened a bit. Harry had never seen her so relaxed.

"We just wanted to give you these," Ron said laying his registration on her desk and getting up from his chair. Hermione followed and afterwards Harry followed suit. They left the room slowly and closed the door behind them.

"Let's go on down to Hagrid's now," Harry said as they turned down the corridor.

"Alright, but I have to be back up in while," Hermione said as they were reaching the steps.

"Why?" Ron asked tenativly.

"I have to do some S.P.E.W. stuff," As Hermione finished, Ron groaned loudly.

"Hermione, when are you going to get it? They don't want to be freed," Ron said as they pushed the entrance door open.

"It dosen't concern you, Ron. I am not asking you to help. I am doing this on my own," Hermione said in a slighltly final voice.

"Could you two not spend the day arguing," Harry said as they reached Hagrids hut. Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it slighltly. Hagrid appeared at the door a moment later. He was looking sunburnt and a bit larger than usual. His face was still holding a large smile.

"'Arry good to see ya. Come on in. You to, Ron and Hermione," Hagrid exclaimed as he opened the door. He ushered them into the brightly lit hut. Harry could see the larger boarhound Fang sleeping in the corner.

"Hello," Said Hermione as she sat down next to Ron on the sofa. Harry joined them and Hargrid pulled a large stool up to them.

"Harry I've got ur gift right here," Hagrid said before Harry could even ask. Hagrid began to rumage through his many pockets. "Guess what?" He said as he continued digging in them.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. Hermione had taken to stroking the newly awakened Fang under his chin.

"Buckbeak. I've got Buckbeak back. I mean after Sirius-" Hagrid stoped and turned to Harry with a sympathetic look in his eye.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Well…seeing as Buckbeak has no owner and there is a new Minister of Magic, they let me have 'em back," Hagrid said. There were tears coming down his face. His large hand was still in his pocket. "Here it is."

Hagrid pulled out a small white envelope. He handed it to Harry slowly. Harry shook it and then opened the flap. Out of it came a very small golden key.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he showed the key to Hagrid in astonishment.

"It's a key 'Arry" Hagrid said slowly. "It's the key to Number Twelve Grimauld Palace."

"Why do I have this?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione seemed to have left the room; they were both extremly silent.

"Sirius left you everything. Dumbledore asked me to give it to ya. Wouldn't seem right if the Headmaster was handing out gifts. Sirius's money has been put into your account and everything he owned is yours," Hagrid finished.

Harry turned away. He got up from the chair and moved over to the window. It was open. Harry could feel the warm, summer air fill him.

"It's for when you leave school. I mean the order dosen't use it anymore. Kreacher has left the house. Dumbledore thinks he has gone to the Malfoys," Hagrid said. Harry still kept toward the window, allowing the breeze to become one with him.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked still absentmindly stroking the chin of Fang.

"No," Harry said. "He can't tell them anything. He wasn't the secret keeper." Harry said. He knew he had heard those words before. It seemed like so long ago someone had told him that.

Harry stared out the window. Memories began to flood his head. He thought of closing the window; his hand began to close it

"Maybe it is better to remember," Harry said silently as he closed the window.

"What did you say 'Arry," Hagrid asked.

"Nothing."


	11. Professor Reid

The next week went by quick for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They had to begin lessons the next morning and they were spending there last sitting by the great lake. Hermione was reading out of her Arithmancy book as Ron talked avidly about the Chudley Canons and showing off Malfoy on his new broom.

Harry was listening to Ron with only half his attention. He would, every now and then, say something to show Ron he was listening. However, Harry was still thinking about Sirius and the golden key that sat on his bedside table.

"I mean the Nimbus two-thousand and two really can't keep up with my new broom," Ron said as he threw a stone into the lake, causing the Giant Squid to throw it back.

"Hermione," Harry said turning away from Ron. Ron turned as well and looked down at Hermione.

"Yes," She answered softly. Her bushy brown was held back in a tight bun today.

"I have been meaning to ask you about the new Dark Arts Professor," Harry said. He had been meaning to ask her. He still could not forget the hushed looks and sighs as he had entered the Great Hall.

"Well his name is Clow Reid. He was in Azkaban, for committing heinous acts against the magical community, and he got out on testimony of Dumbledore. That was about fifteen years ago. He doesn't exactly look his age."

"Heinous acts against the magical community? Was he a Death Eater?" Harry asked. It wouldn't have been Dumbledore's only odd choice for Dark Arts Professor.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Dumbledore has hired an ex-Death Dater. Or for that matter a current Death Eater. I mean look at Snape," Ron said absentmindly sitting down next to Hermione.

"Snape is not a Death Eater," Hermione said to Ron. Harry's face was getting hot. Hermione turned to him and even though she wanted to say more stopped. "I don't think Professor Reid is either. Firstly, he was in Auror. Secondly, they list all of the Death Eaters who have been in Azkaban."

"Oh," Ron said staring at Hermione. Harry turned from them and began to stare into the Great Lake.

_Already, this year is starting out bad. These two always fighting. I can barely stand to be around them and now this. A supposed Death Eater for a teacher. Can't be as bad as Snape. Snape!_

"I wonder where Snape is," Harry asked as he turned back around. Hermione and Ron were laughing silently. Harry chose to ignore it.

"He is doing whatever it is he does for the order. I guess he is spying on Voldemort," Hermione said softly.

"I heard Dad say that no one has heard from him. I think Dumbledore is worried. I'm not," Ron said as he got up from the ground and wiped off his robes. "Let's go and get some lunch."

As they walked back to the school, Harry wondered about whether or not Snape was dead. Had Voldemort found out and killed him? Just another reason to hate Voldemort.

The next morning Harry woke up very early. He could still hear the snore of Ron and Neville in the darkness. He had dreamt of that familiar long corridor and the green light. He had gotten closer to it this time. He had almost touched it. His forehead was searing with pain. He got out of bed and got dressed. He pulled from his bed a very small book, Most Potente Potions.

"Lumos," He said as his wand gave way to a small light. Harry was reading up on a potion called the Draught of Living Death. He didn't who care was the teacher; he was glad to accept into Potions and planed to do well. Harry was pleased that he had made it into all his classes. He continued reading until everyone woke up.

"Nox," Harry said as the sun rose and the room filled with light. His wand extinguished he looked over to see Ron still sleeping. Neville was moving around and Dean and Seamus were chatting away about lessons.

"Ron wake up!" Harry screamed. Ron began to get up slowly. He walked over to Harry's bed and looked at the book. He shot Harry a crazed look than walked over back to his bed silently.

"Is it almost time for breakfast," Ron asked as he threw on his robes.

"Should be," Neville answered who was dressed and opening the door and heading out of it. Dean and Seamus followed still chatting avidly.

"Come on Harry," Ron said as he walked towards the door with his books in hand. Harry grabbed his books, for classes before lunch, and followed.

"I hope we don't get to much homework," Ron was saying as they reached the bottom of the steps. They instantly saw Hermione standing next to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"There you are. I have been waiting for ages," Hermione said in clear excitement. The start of lessons clearly making her happy. Her prefect badge was shining brightly on her immaculate black robes.

"Been up all night from excitement have you," Said Ron as they pushed the portrait open and went through the hole.

"It is exciting. I mean this is our first N.E.W.T. year.I mean we don't take the exams now but we are keying foundation for the rest of our lives," Hermione said a tad bit too loudly.

"So no pressure," Harry said. The three of them laughed in unison as they entered the Great Hall. It was bustling with noise as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I wonder what we'll be doing in Transfiguration," Ron said as he stuffed a sausage into his mouth. Hermione was grabbing a bowl of porridge and Harry was sipping away at his tea.

"We start human transfiguration this year," Hermione said in a voice that said, isn't-that-obvious.

"Maybe they can transfigure you some new looks, Granger." Said a cool drawling voice from behind them. Harry turned around quickly saw the pale, pointed face of Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, his beefy cohorts, guffawed stupidly behind him. "Maybe we can transfigure some money Weasley.

"Eat dung," Spat Ron. It was clear that the statement had gotten to him. He had turned as red as the hair on his head.

"Good response," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, do you ever tire of being an idiot. I mean no one finds you funny. Except those two morons, and they would laugh at anything," Harry said coolly from his seat. Malfoy walked off coolly, although he seemed paler and Crabbe and Goyle followed behind quiet.

"Awesome," Ron said. "I am so tired of him. I wish we could get rid of him. I mean Dumbledore knows his father is a Death Eater."

"I guess that Dumbledore thinks he owes Malfoy an education," Hermione said eating a spoonful of porridge.

"At lease he won't have Snape to help him ruin my life," Harry said grinning. Snape was still absent from the staff table. Professor Reid was gone, as well.

"I will not tolerate any rough and tumble in this class. You are hearing because you did well on your exam. We will be studying some of the most difficult transfiguration this year, and no mediocrity will be accepted," Professor McGonagall said as she paced through the room. Neville gulped loudly. "Longbottom, I see no reason why you should be worried. You did well on your O.W.L. and you have your new wand. I expect you will do fine."

Harry was beginning to become more and more apprehensive. He wasn't sure he could human transfiguration. He had barely been able to change his mouse into a watch. Had he made a mistake?

"Open your books to page 7 and begin reading on the basics of human transfiguration," She said stoutly as she took her seat and surveyed the room. Harry turned quickly through his book, Advanced Transfiguration: Changing the Human Form. The first thing he saw was various humans in different steps of transfiguring themselves or others. Harry gulped loudly and began to read.

"Alright," Professor McGonagall said after a few minutes. "Mrs. Granger comes here," She said pulling her wand from her pocket. Hermione stood up surprised and abashed. She walked down and stood in front of Professor McGonagall. Hermione winced as if she knew something awful was about to happen. "_Vicissitudo Formo_."

The entire room gasped. Then there was silence. They were all staring at the floor. Hermione had disappeared and sitting in front of them was a small brown vase. It shined brightly.

"Turn her back," Ron exclaimed. Harry was about to say the same, but Ron had beat him. He looked paler then Harry had ever seen him.

"Settle Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger and I had a talk. She knew what I was about to do. "_Finite Incantatem_," Professor McGonagall said pointing her wand at the vase. The room turned quiet again as, amazingly, the vase became Hermione. She stood with a smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor. For Ms. Granger's nerve."

As Professor McGonagall resumed her lecture, Harry was sure that this would be his hardest year.

They walked into the large classroom; it was completely empty. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats in the back. Harry noticed that there was no chalkboard or anything for them to copy. Ron, smiling, seemed to have noticed the same. Hermione was reading from her textbook as the door to the room opened.

Professor Reid swept in, wearing dark green robes, his eyes swept over the tables. His pale, sunken face seemed to notice none of them as he stood in front of the classroom. Harry noticed there was no desk.

"You can put that book away," Sounded the soft, melodious voice of Professor Reid. He smiled at them for a moment. His face lost some of its pallor and his eyes, so like those of Sirius, brightened. "This year we will be studying the art of dueling. If I am correct you studied dark creatures with Professor Lupin and spells with Professor Moody. However, none of you seem to be adept at dueling."

"Sir," Said the shrill voice of Dean. "We did a little dueling in our second year. We also learned a bit last year."

"Although not with Umbridge," Answered Seamus slyly. There were laughs residing throughout the room. Harry joined in. Professor Reid stood silently.

"I suppose, and then Mr. Thomas you could tell me the proper wand movement for the Incarcerous Spell," Professor Reid asked. Dean looked dumbfounded. Hermione's hand went into the air slowly, as well as a brown haired Hufflepuff boy that Harry had never seen.

"Mr. Summers," Professor Reid said as he pointed to the boy. Hermione sighed, but kept her hand up.

"It is a quick raise and then a slow bring down," The boy said smugly.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect," Reid said in a caring voice. "Ms. Granger."

"Actually, it is a _slow_ raise and a _quick_ bring down. Also you have to accentuate the carc when you speak the words _Incarcerous_," Hermione said waiting for approval. Reid smiled softly and then laughed.

"Professor McGonagall was right. You are quite bright," Reid said turning towards the rest of the class. He raised his wand and gave a slight flick, a chair appeared. He sat down.

"The Incarcerous spell is a very hard, but the easiest thing we will learn this year. It is used to send ropes from the end of your wand to subdue your foe," Reid said quickly.

"Sir," Ron said. He was clearly already impressed by Professor Reid. "I thought we were learning how to duel."

"I should have been more clear, Weasley. We are learning how to fight. The proper dueling techniques are not needed here. Not once did I bow to any of the dark wizards I captured," Reid said. The class laughed,

Harry did as well. However, Harry thought of what he had just said. _We are learning how to fight_. Was battle waiting for them?

"Watch and learn… _Accio doll_," He said confidently. A large life-size doll rushed over to them and stood in front of Reid"_Incarcerous,_" He said loudly as acid green ropes left the tip of his wand and not only subdued him, but brought the doll to the ground.

Harry and the rest of the class were disappointed when the Professor Reid ended the class. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the room happily.

"How great is he?" Ron said.

"He is really good. I mean I am glad we have someone sane this year," Harry said looking over at Hermione.

"I'm glad too. This is our most important year. I can't believe he was ever in Azkaban," She said in a quiet tone.

"Well, look at Sirius. He never belonged there but was. It was probably a mistake," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were quiet. Harry wondered if they would get quiet after every time he said Sirius's name. "I wonder what's for lunch."

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Had to do some research. The next chapter takes place in the same day. First day of lessons is pretty big, but I wanted to split it up. Professor Reid deserves his own chapter.


	12. Of Potions, Creatures, and Charms

Author's note: Sorry about the long delay. This chapter and the last takes place in the same day. I didn't want to write them as one. Read and Review please!

"You the next Dark Lord Potter," Said the smug voice of Malfoy. "Don't make me laugh." Malfoy was standing in front of the table standing in front of the Gryffindor table. A group of Slytherins were behind him laughing stupidly.

"Malfoy, why don't you just go sit down. No Snape here to save you," Harry said defiantly from her chair. Malfoy looked affronted and then snorted rather loudly.

"As if I need him Granger," Malfoy said stalking off. The group of Slytherins' followed behind them proudly.

Harry sat quietly. _Already. Already, Skeeter is causing trouble. This year was supposed to be different. I was supposed to be normal. I guess I will never be normal. Thanks a lot Voldemort._

"Harry," Ron said from next to Harry. His eyes were opened in shock. Harry had apparently not listened to Ron's last few statements. "Let's go up to the common room."

Harry nodded in agreement. He could still hear Malfoy speaking about the article. As Ron and Harry walked past he bowed to Harry. They moved quickly and silently, only stopping when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. It stood open, Hermione on her way out.

"Here," She said throwing Harry's copy of _Most Potente Potions _and his other two books in to his arms. "We have to go to Potions."

"Oh," Harry said. It hit him then that he would have to sit in Snape's dungeon with no Ron to talk to. No Ron to protect him from Snape's taunts. Although, Snape wasn't here. Ron stared at them with a curious and pitiful look on his face. He waved at them as they walked down the steps, declaring that he would meet them in Care of Magical Creatures.

It took them a very long time to reach the Dungeon, which Snape insisted on having his classes in. As they walked in silence, Harry began to think of sitting in that dungeon again. He could almost feel the cold draft and Snape's malevolent eyes looking at him.

By the time they reached the room, Harry understood that it was going to be okay. After all, Snape wasn't here.

They turned the corner slowly and saw a group of Slytherins standing in front of the door. Draco was standing in the front; he seemed to be gathering a great amount of laughter. Harry and Hermione walked past them coolly and into the dungeon.

Harry was shocked at what he found. The room was not cold-at all! It was warm and full of a brilliant light. Harry could see a large hearth burning in the front of the room.

He and Hermione walked in tentatively. They took a seat in the front of the classroom.

"I guess the substitute is nicer that Snape," Said Hermione taking a seat in the middle of the room.

"Doesn't take much to do that," Harry said in a light tone. The heaviness of his heart had faded and he was now waiting to see who the professor would be. The rest of the class was filling in slowly. They sat down all around. Harry began to notice something, there were very few Gryffindor sitting in the room. In fact, there were only two others, beside him and Hermione. _I suppose Snape got what he wanted_, Harry thought.

There was a loud chatter in the room as the door that Snape, usually, entered opened wide. Out of it came a very tall brown haired woman. She wore large spectacles, that made her eyes three times there natural size. Hermione gasped and Harry understood why. Professor Trelawney was the last person they had thought would come through the door. The room became loud and indignant.

"Hello, Hello. I will be filling in for dear Professor Snape," She stopped. Her airy, sing-song voice floated through the room. "I was asked by Dumbledore, to continue. You see other than being an acute seer; I am an excellent Potions maker. I find the two to be similar," Her eyes fell over Hermione. "No foolish wand waving or books to really help you in either."

Malfoy laughed loudly. Professor Trelawney smiled down at him and then pulled her long, stringy wand from her robe. She gave it a tiny flick and a great cupboard opened holding a number of pewter cauldrons and on a table appeared a number of ingredients; large blue handwriting appeared on the board. The top words spelled out, Truth Potion. Harry and Hermione got up slowly and walked over to the cabinet.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore got her to teach us," Hermione said, she had turned a bright magenta color. She scowled as Trelawney's airy voice echoed from the corner.

"She may be a fraud at Divination, but maybe she knows potions," Harry said. However, he doubted whether Trelawney knew any type of magic. He grabbed a cauldron and a number of ingredients on the table.

Hermione sat down silently; she was staring down at Trelawney in despise.

"Today we will be making a truth potion. Now can anyone tell me the main content of all truth potions," Trelawney said sitting down on a conjured stool. To no ones surprise, Hermione raised her hand. It was followed, reluctantly, by three others. Oddly, Trelawney in a calm voice called out to Hermione.

"The main content of all truth potions is the feather of a Jobberknol. They use it because the Jobberknol is said to have an amazing memory, it remembers every sound it has ever heard, though it remains silent, and regurgitates them upon its death," Hermione answered. The other hands moved down, from the air slowly.

"Very good. Can anyone tell me the difference between Veritaserum and the truth potion we are going to make today?"

Hermione's hand shot through the air. Harry thought for a moment…something he had read this morning. He raised his hand slowly. In a more confidant and dreamy voice, Trelawney called on him.

"Er…the main difference is the strength. Veritaserum is much stronger, causing the victim to spout out truths. Whilst, this potion needs the drinker to be asked questions to tell truths." Harry said. He was shocked by his own voice. Several other things came to him; he knew exactly how many minutes that this potion had to simmer before adding the feather of a Jobberknol.

In fact, Harry made the potion with ease; his simmered bright, clear blue. _I guess without Snape I can do this_, Harry thought as he left the classroom.

"Today we'll be learnin' 'bout the Augurey. I haven' taught you 'nough 'bout birds," Hagrid said as the walked into a small paddock of the dark forest. Ron had me them, Harry and Hermione, and they had walked over to class together. Ron laughed when they told them who was teaching potions. "Now look here."

He pointed to a group of large cages-almost thirty. Inside of the cages, were large green birds. Harry thought, that they look morbid and sad, with there large black eyes. There long yellow, beaks stuck out through the cages. Harry noticed how shiny and green there feathers were.

The entire class was transfixed by the serenity of the birds; Hagrid usually brought them terrifying creatures.

"These are Augury's'. They tend to live in very high trees, and only fly during rain. Five points to anyone who can tell me why the Augurey is used as a house-pet." Hagrid said. He called on a stringy looking Slytherin. Harry noticed for the first time, that there were very few Slytherins around.

"Its cry predicts rain," He said. Hagrid awarded him the points and told the class to pick a cage and get-to-know your Augurey. He then assigned a picture to be drawn and labeled.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione picked up three cages; the birds set quietly while the carried them over to a large oak tree.

"These are better than anything Hagrid ever had before," Harry said pulling out a piece of parchment. His sketchbook lay forgotten on his desk.

"I reckon Hagrid is getting better, or at least safer," Ron said.

"I wonder if we can pet them," Hermione said. She poked her hand into the cage slowly. The bird moved toward it, and Hermione began to stroke it.

"'Ello. Enjoying them I see," Hagrid said. He had seen to the rest of the class, and was now free to sit with them.

"Yes. Where did you get these creatures?" Hermione asked, while she still stroked the soft feathers of the Augurey.

"Ordered them. From another a small school of magic in Ireland. I got us some real foreign creatures this year."

"There not to dangerous, are they?" Harry asked. He wouldn't soon forget the Blast-End Skrewts.

"Well…what's a bit o' fun without danger? Augurey's aren't dangerous. I thought we would start small."

Hagrid walked away then, a student had been bitten by an Augurey. Harry was sure that Hagrid had meant to say…_we'll start safe and work our way up_.

Harry was glad to find himself in his last class of the day, Charms. Hermione still had two other classes, Arithmancy and History of Magic. Professor Flitwick, a short and ancient wizard with bright white hair, was walking on his desk telling them about the new charm they would be learning.

"This is a most important year. However, let us not forget to have fun. The charm we start today is called the Memory Charm. Points to anyone who can tell me the incantation," Flitwick said pacing across his desk, still.

Harry felt a hand go up quickly next to him. He turned and saw that it was Neville. Flitwick called him, clearly impressed by Neville's new daring.

"Is it Obliviate?" Neville said. Flitwick jumped in excitement and awarded him ten points.

"Nice job," Harry said, leaning over to Neville.

"Thanks. I am trying to study, and make my Gran' proud of me. I mean now that I don't have potions I fell a lot better." Neville spoke with certain eloquence, Harry had never heard in his voice.

"You got a new wand then," Harry said quietly. Flitwick was showing them the wand movement (a long pull back and a very slow, and steady bring down).

"Mahogany with the heartstring of a dragon." Neville said quitely.

For a long while, there was nothing. No one in the class seemed able to master the spell(they were taking turns on a beatle in a maze-the beatle had been taught how to get through the maze, and you were meant to make it forget). Harry had managed to make his beatle, stop for a moment and then continue on course. Ron's was, by this time, dead.

"Obliviate," Said the clear voice of Hermione. Harry moved over to her, the beatle in her maze had turned around and began to run in circles. Flitwick gave her ten points.

Harry sat there for a moment. His beatle still easing its way through the maze. _It can only get harder. Maybe I should just leave._ Said a cold voice in his head. _No_, said another.

"Look everyone, Neville did it," Harry heard Ron say. Harry, however, didn't bother to get up.


	13. Into the Pensieve

Harry found that his sixth year was, in fact, his hardest year. Every teacher seemed to think that he was only taking on class. He regularly had hours of homework and the threat of Quidditch was coming. A month had passed since his fist day back; he yearned for the carefree summer.

McGonagall had them trying to learn how to transfigure a part of there body into something else. Harry thought of Krum, and his submarine like take on the second task, whenever he had to think about that. Hermione was still the only one to succeed in turning her own arm into a club.

Harry, who had always fared rather well in Defense against the Dark Arts, found that class especially hard. They were currently learning the spell conjoiners. They were supposed to mix two spells to create something larger; Harry found this particularly hard. Ron did as well, although he tried to not to show. Neither of them had yet perfected the mix of the Impediementa Jinx and the Incarcerous Spell-which was supposed to slow and subdue any enemy.

Oddly, Harry found that potions was quickly becoming his easiest class. Snape had still not returned and Trelawney was still teaching them. She proved not to be a fraud at all-her lack of homework was making her very popular-, she knew a lot about potions. Hermione couldn't deny that. They were learning how to put together the Confusion Concoction. Harry and Hermione received to top scores, when they handed in a bright, acid green potion.

Harry had been right when he had said that Hagrid would get more difficult creatures. The class had shown up, not to find a peaceful bird but very large, pale palomino horses with large wings on either side. "Abraxan," Hagrid had said. They had been made to ride them, and then feed them steak dripping in single-malt whiskey.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not faring any better in Charms. Flitwick had them learning the Entrancing Enchantments. Even Hermione found these hard to prefect, she did however. She made Ron jump up and down like a frog, on her sixth try.

He was quite happy that it was the weekend, and that he, Ron, Hermione had spent all last night finishing up homework. They would have a free weekend! The three of them were on there way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

"I don't think I can handle this much longer," Harry said as they entered the Great Hall. There were many people sitting around, Harry could see Dumbledore, in bright yellow robes, speaking to Flitwick in a small voice.

"Handle what?" Said a gruff voice from behind them. They turned slowly; Professor Reid was standing behind them.

"Uh…nothing," Harry said.

He stalked off to the staff table. Ron and Hermione laughed loudly, once Reid was out of earshot. Harry wasn't sure why, but he liked Professor Reid. There was something about his attitude. The way he walked and talked. His ethereal being, so like that of the Sirius he had met in his third year.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Ron asked as he lathered a scone up with butter.

"I'm up for something fun. We have been so busy this year, that we haven't broken any rules," Harry said. Hermione looked shocked. "Just kidding."

"I want to go visit Hagrid and ask him…." Hermione was cutoff by a flutter of owls. The morning post was coming in. An ocher brown owl came down and dropped off the Daily Prophet. Hermione played the owl and gave him a portion of beard before his departure. She unraveled the paper…and dropped it instantly.

"What?" Ron asked in shock. Harry and Ron stared down; beaming up at them was a large picture of Harry.

"What has the cow written now?" Harry asked picking the paper up.

_Harry Potter and the Supreme Ego_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_This writer has seen many inflated egos over the ear-and bruised a few, but never before have I seen one as large as that of Harry Potter. _

_Mr. Potter seems to think that because of his lucky encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we owe him something. That his scar makes him some type of royalty. I have a scar on my head…someone should bow to me!_

_In a report, I did with him during his infamous Tri-Wizard Tournament entry; he refused to answer any of my questions._

_"He has been crossing lines, ever since he got here," Says Serverus Snape, his attractive and wondrous Potion's Professor._

_Harry's ego goes as far as matters of the heart. He is of course always in the party of a Miss. Hermione Granger. However, Miss. Granger is also carousing around with Viktor Krum, and may be the reason behind his leaving Quidditch._

_"They had an argument, not a few weeks ago. Harry stormed off…I think it was a lovers quarrel," Says one very handsome Slytherin boy._

_(Cont'd on page 7)_

Harry dropped the paper as well. He couldn't believe that one woman could be so dumb; he laughed. Hermione picked the paper up and threw it into her bag.

"Harry…." Ron said, quietly. Harry kept laughing, it was all so funny.

"I'm sorry…but it's all so funny. I mean she doesn't even have anything on me. It really is funny," Harry said slowly. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, and then began to laugh. They laughed for all the things they couldn't see; they laughed for the lives they would never know; carefree lives.

"Hermione, why are we going to see Hagrid," Ron asked. He was tired from the homework, and really wanted to sleep.

"I want to see how are even-larger friend is doing. You don't have to come," Hermione said quietly as the went down the sloping hill. They could see Hagrid from here. He was with someone; a woman.

"You mean Gwarp?" Harry asked. Ron was still stalking behind them, sleepily. Harry's face burned. What right did he have to be sloppy? I took more classes.

"Yes, I want to visit him. He did help us," Hermione spoke quietly. Harry thought for a moment, of the large, hairy creature that was Hagrid's half-brother; he thought of how he had attacked Umbridge; tears almost came to his eyes.

They walked faster, only stopping when the began to hear voices. Harry was sure that the woman was McGonagall.

"Dumbledore wants us to meet in his office tonight, a few others are coming," Said the strict voice of Professor McGonagall, there was a small tremor in her voice.

"What's all this 'bout?" Hagrid asked. He seemed alarmed. Hermione was listening intently, next to Ron.

"There was an attack last night," Came McGonagall's response. The color from Ron's face faded, as he toke hold of Hermione's hand.

"Magic?" Hagrid said. His voice was sluggish and slow.

"No, it was a muggle attack. It happened in Edinburgh; they used the Cruciatus Curse on them."

Harry began to remember that long ago night; the Quidditch World Cup. He could still hear there screams, and the benevolent laughter of the Death Eaters. His heart began to sink.

"What do the muggles think?" Hagrid asked, his voice had a solemn tone to it.

"They think they just went crazy. They are being treated at St. Mungo's, the ministry called the families and told them it was a good clinic for the mentally ill," There was a moment of silence. Harry was sure that the conversation was over. "Come up to Dumbledore's office around nine."

She began to walk toward them; they could hear the click of her heels. She turned the corner, and saw them. Her eyes went wide and her mouth thin.

"Of course. I suppose you three would be here, and no you may not attend the meeting."

She stalked off slowly. They resumed their walk.

"Weasley, follow me," She said turning around. Ron gulped and followed her slowly. Hermione and Harry waved, and continued toward Hagrid's Hut.

"How's Gwarp?" Hermione asked, taking a piece of rock cake from Hagrid-who seemed happy, and not affected by the news. Harry knew he was putting on an act.

"Oh, he's great. I found him a mate and his got himself a kid and another on the way."

Every thought faded. There were mini-Gwarp's in the forest. Harry looked over at Hermione; she seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"What are we studying on Monday?" Hermione asked. She clearly wanted to change the subject. It was clear she had wanted to see that Hagrid had given up on Gwarp.

"Were going down to the lake, were goin' to start water creatures nex'" Hagrid said.

Hermione and Hagrid began to talk of the creatures they had studied. Harry found it hard to concentrate; he kept thinking of those poor muggles.

_Voldemort, everything evil in this world is cause by you. Did you even have a reason to kill them? Of course not!_

_I wonder what they'll say in that meeting. Will my name be mentioned? Of course, was Dumbledore trying to figure some way to stop the Prophecy? I wish…I wish…I wish that I was not alive_.

"Hermione, we have to go," Harry said swiftly. He got up and said goodbye to Hagrid.

"Why?" She asked, getting up from her chair and following Harry to the door.

"See ya, Hagrid," They said walking from the hut closely. Hermione looked around, a bewildered look on her face.

"Harry, what is up with you?" She said in a worried tone. Harry swung around slowly, and stared at her. Her bushy brown hair held back, with a glistening green string.

"I am going to that meeting tonight; I have to," He said moving up the steps. Hermione seemed to be confused no longer, she was livid.

"What! Harry, you can't," She said trying to keep up with his pace. They reached the front door of the school, when Hermione finally caught up with Harry, completely.

"How. How do you plan to do this?" She asked. Her voice was determined and cool, her face no longer red. For a moment, Harry was glad that Hermione Granger was his friend. Her face was a mixture of determination and concern. She would help him.

"It's time for me to get out my dad's old cloak."

Ron still was not back. It was seven o' clock, and Harry was ready to depart. Hermione kept reminding him to calm down and do some reading ("The meeting isn't for another two hours."). Harry found it hard to think of anything besides putting the cloak over his head and running to Dumbledore's office.

The clock hit eight thirty with a melancholy boom. Harry turned to Hermione, whom was reading from her book.

"Alright let's go," She said slamming the book closed. "We can fill Ron in, when we get back."

Harry ran quickly up the steps, knocking over Seamus on his way up. He opened the trunk at the foot of his bed, and saw it instantly. The soft, shiny, silvery grey cloak that his father had given him. A shining remnant of a life forgotten. He picked it up and felt the odd texture; like touching concentrated water.

He ran back down the steps, the cloak under his arm. The room was empty; the faint smell of dungbombs filled the room. Harry's face contorted.

"I had to get rid of the people somehow," Hermione said as she slipped the cloak over her, and they pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady open and closed it back.

They walked slowly, the cloak didn't protect you from noise, and Mrs. Norris-the Caretaker's cat-was sure to be on the prowl.

Harry wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He knew, however, that he had to be in that office. They reached the gargoyle that protected the door with ease.

"What do we do know?" Harry asked. He was sure that Hermione was going to say, that this was his plan and he should have thought it out.

"Quiet I here someone coming, we can go up when they do," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked around. His eyes were blurred like he was seeing life through a cracked mirror. Coming toward them was a man. His face was pale and sunken, his hair dark brown. Professor Reid was in the order!

"Merlin's beard," Rang his low voice, the gargoyle coming to life at his words. They moved in closer-careful not to make a noise. They sat still on the gargoyle and waited for it to begin to move. "Hello."

For a moment, they didn't move. Was he speaking to himself? Hermione had gone as pale as Professor Reid.

"I can secret," He said as the gargoyle stopped and they were ushered into the office. He moved toward the office, Harry walked them into the office and sat in a small corner. A lunascope sat behind them. He looked around; Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonagall, Reid, Lupin, and Dumbledore. He could barely see them, the office was dimly lit.

"Aww…We may begin, now that Professor Reid has joined us," Sang the calm voice of Dumbledore. A small hatred came up in Harry, a hatred of that eternally calm voice.

"Any question, this meeting is just to address any questions. As leader, I would hate for anyone to be in the order and not understand what is going on. After all, ignorance, regardless of what is popularly said, is not bliss; it's just ignorance?" Dumbledore said again. Harry wished he could see his face. The hatred faded; a desire to jump through the doors and pronounce his being was coming on.

"How many were hurt?" Said a simple voice, Harry was sure that Lupin was there.

"Three muggles and a junior Auror were hurt," Said the solemn voice of Dumbledore.

"Which ones did this?" Came the fiery brusque of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He seemed outraged at the entire affair.

"It has the style of Lucius Malfoy although, one could not rule out Ms. Lestrange and her husband," Came the inevitable answer.

"Dumbledore, why don't you begin?" Asked Professor Reid.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best," He paused. It was as if time stood still. There was not a sound. "I believe that Voldemort is still after the Prophecy. Although, the attacks arte unrelated. The only place that he can get this now if from Madame Trelawney, Harry, or I. Of course, he will go for Harry."

There was another pause. What had Dumbledore said: _I expect that he still thinks of it? Although, he could only get the prophecy from the manufacturer now._

"Either way, I believe that Voldemort is outraged at his failure. A recent dream of Harry's has-"

"His still having dreams?" Lupin asked. His voice was hard and scared.

"Yes, there is a link between Harry and Voldemort-at any time Harry could slip into his mind, and vice-versa. However, Voldemort could do more than just see what Harry is doing, he could manipulate."

"Then Harry should continue to learn Occulmency," Provided Lupin, it was clear he thought that this was the answer.

"That was my mistake. I have-after much deliberation-found that Harry cannot sever his tie with Voldemort. It is in him, as much as Lily's eyes are. As I was saying, the dream displayed Voldemort torturing Lucius Malfoy. I think that he still wishes to hear the Prophecy; he was torturing him for his failure in the Department of Mysteries. He desires an end to his cosmic unknowing."

There was another silence; Harry looked over to Hermione, she looked worried and fascinated.

"Where's Serverus?" Asked the gruff and faded voice of Hagrid.

"No one has heard from him. The last we heard was that Voldemort was, in fact, beginning to suspect a traitor," Dumbledore answered. Did he ever tire of answering questions?

"Could he be dead?" Reid asked.

"No, you have not been in the order long enough, but if he was dead we would know."

There was another silence.

"Now, I am asking that we all begin to prepare for battle. I fear that it is coming, and we must be prepared-for anything," Dumbledore said. There was a final type of tone in his voice.

"At this instant, I must ask you all to depart. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger need to be attended to."

Harry stood jaw-open and flabbergasted; he had forgotten that Dumbledore could see through his invisibility cloak.

Harry had never been so afraid. He and Hermione were sitting if front of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall had taken twenty points from Gryffindor, and yelled for what seemed forever. However, Dumbledore saw them out and had yet to return. Hermione had her head down in silence.

Harry surveyed the office slowly, letting his eyes stop over every thing. He stopped, first, on the large perch hanging over, Dumbledore's desk. In it, sat a large, scarlet red bird, with a long golden beak and slightly orange tail feathers. It was Fawkes, the phoenix. He got up and walked over to Fawkes's perch. He put his hand on the head of the bird. He felt the cool, velvety feathers.

Suddenly, it let out a small cry. It was deep and melodious, warmth filled Harry. He hadn't felt that Happy all day. For a moment, the peril faded.

"Thank's Fawkes," Harry said in a high tone as he sat down. Hermione was looking up at the bird, a look of amazement on her face.

"I guess the phoenix song really does help the heart," Hermione said.

"Yes, he hasn't sung for a while. It does help the heart."

Dumbledore was moving toward them. He sat down, and for the first time Harry realized how old he was. Harry could see every line in his face, so dark and ancient. His eyes seemed weary. There was a faint smile on his face, and his eyes still twinkled brightly.

"Fawkes, could you please deliver this," Dumbledore said. He tied it around the leg of the majestic bird, and with a loud boom and a flash of flame he was gone, a small tail feather the only thing left to show that he had ever been there. Dumbledore carefully picked it up and placed it in his desk.

"Careful not leave those around," There was a slight twinkle in his eye. "Any questions?"

Harry and Hermione were thoroughly shocked. They had at least expected some type of punishment.

"Sir, I don't mean to be presmobtous, but shouldn't Harry continue his Occulmency classes." Hermione stopped; she seemed to be searching for the words. Dumbledore seemed to understand this and remained quite. Harry was looking at her, anxiously. "I mean Harry's vision's, or dreams, are getting worse."

"Yes they are. I suppose that they will continue to get worse, while Voldemort is still in power."

"Why? Why any of it? Why me?" Harry screamed. Hermione turned away from him. Dumbledore calm's gaze still held. "Tell me. You give me some Prophecy, and expect me to just deal with it."

He stopped for a moment. It seemed like all the things that had bothered him were coming out.

"What have you given me?" Harry got up from the chair. Hermione's eyes were soaked with tears. "Nothing, but half answers, and then you keep from this."

He paused again. Dumbledore remained calm, and unmoved. He began again.

"You know what? It is your fault, all of it…Sirius's death, my parent's death, Voldemort coming back, even those muggles who were tortured. You did it all; you didn't take one step to stop it. You…you…you who sit here, with all your knowledge, and wait for something to happen, so you can step in and save the day. Why don't you do something?"

There was a long, and ghostly silence. Hermione's tear socked eyes, were staring up at him in sadness. He didn't bother to stare at her. Dumbledore stood up, and walked toward them.

Harry thought, for a moment, that Dumbledore would strike him. Hadn't he just screamed out evils? Something told him that what he said was wrong, but another voice was telling him to say more, to strike him before he could strike me.

"Ms. Granger please leave," His voice remained calm, so like the song of the Phoenix, so clear and bright. Harry wanted to say that he was sorry, but the words wouldn't come to him. Hermione walked slowly from the room, Dumbledore walked with her toward the door. He stoped when he reached the large stone cuboard, and pulled the door open. Out of it came a large silver object, old runes decorated the sides. Harry knew, as Dumbledore laid it in front of him, that it was the pensive.

"Put your hand in," Dumbledore said as the pensive began to grow a bright silver color. Harry, apprehensivly, placed his hand in; it felt like solid wind, as he began to disappear into the mist….

It was a large stone room. Harry had never before felt so cold, as if he was standing in water. There were green lamps and furniture all around. He sensed that he had been there before. He was standing in the Slytherin common room, and Albus Dumbledore was next to him.

A bright light, a light that Harry had seen so many times in his dreams, began to fill the room. He turned to look at Dumbledore, his long fingers pointed to a dark corner.

"Avada Kedavra," Screamed a cold and malevolent voice. Harry winced his eyes. There was an awkardly tall boy, his hair jet black, and messy. His eyes were bright black and beady. Harry rememebered him, like you remember someone from a dream. He was Tom Riddle.

"Professor, is that-" Harry could hardly contain his shock when Dumbledore, put his hand to his mouth to silence him.

"Listen, for only with understanding can acceptance be achieved," Dumbledore spoke in his solemn voice.

"Look boys," Said a boy coming down a long flight of steps. The boy was blonde and had a slightly drawl voice, he reminded Harry of Malfoy-instantly. "If it isn't the orphan. What are you working on, orphan?"

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy," Said Riddle defaintly. Harry couldn't belive what he was seeing; Dumbledeore's stare remained on the young boy. "Although, I wouldn't mind showing you a thing or two."

There was a pause. Both boys were going for there wands, Riddle grabed his first. He pulled it up and bellowed.

"Stupefy," He screamed, his wand erupting with a red light. It jetted toward the blond man, and he fell down siftly. Riddle walked over to the boy on the floor. "If you ever wish to fell more pain…you know where to find me."

He stalked up the steps.

"What was that?" Harry asked. He couldn't understand, what it all meant…did it mean that Voldemort had always been evil.

"This is the first night Tom asserted himself. It also marks the first time he gained any respect. The next day he was very popular. He would remain that way for the rest of his school days-this is during his second year," Dumbledore's voice had more emotion to it.

"How did he act when he first got to the school," Harry asked. He yearned to no more…to know more about the man who had ruined his life.

"He was timid, and very much insecure. He didn't understand much about the magical world-his mother was never around, and his father never cared for him. He arrived knowing nothing. However, having no friends he thre himself into his schoolwork. There was not a day that I didn't see him in the library. He did very well in my class. After a while, the other students began to abhor him, due to his knowledge. He began to work harder. It was his work that led to his downfall."

"What do you mean?" Harry spoke, the other boys were picking up the hexed young man.

"In his research he found that he was, in fact, the last descendant of Slytherin. He began to search for the Chamber of Secrets, and studying the dark arts. As you saw, he began practicing the unforgivable curses."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment; Harry joined him in it. What was there to say? He had just learned so much? So, he had not always been evil. He had once been like…me!

"Harry it is time to go," Dumbledore said. The common room began to fade into mist, as Dumbledore's office filled in.

There were no words. Harry sat in silence; he thought of the irony of it all. The one man who he had hated, for all of his qualities, was nothing more than himself. Would he turn out the same? Was that his inevitable fate? Hadn't Rita already said it, was he showing signs of being the next dark lord? Would someone, one day, be afraid to say his name?

"Why did you show me that?" Harry asked, his words came out slowly and eleqouently.

"So that you could understand," He paused. His eyes began to survey Harry's, as if he expected something to come from them. "You know what you have to do, is there any reason to deny it. In the end, you must be killed or be killed."

Harry was stuned; he had thought about that all year, and yet now it seemed real. Now, it seemed to hold some harrowing truth.

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need for apoligies, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "However, there is a need for sleep, so I must ask you to depart."

Harry got up without words; he wanted to say more. He wanted to say, that he hadn't really meant any of it. But, he just walked away.


	14. The Quidditch Captain

Ron was asleep when Harry reached there room; Hermione, Harry thought, must too be soundly sleeping in her four poster bed. Harry didn't sleep much that night. He found it hard to close his eyes, as every time he did the face of Tom Riddle began to float inside his mind; his cold eyes, his mirthless face, and his jet clack, rumpled hair , so like Harry's own. It was almost too much to stand.

Why did he need to see that? What was the purpose? He didn't need to know that, if anything he should have been kept from knowing that?

"So," Harry though to himself, after forcing himself to lay his head down and close his eyes. "He used to be a decent person. How does that change who he is now, or who he was the night he tried to kill me."

Harry closed his eyes tighter. He tried to search his memory; something he hoped, something from that long ago night. A flash of green light, a haunting scream from his mother, warnings from his father; all things he had seen in his third year. Would he ever know what happened that night?

Then it came to him, as if it had always been there; of course, he could know. Hadn't Dumbledore showed him one of Voldemort's memories in the Pensive, couldn't he do it again. But, how had Voldemort's memories reached into the Dumbledore pensive. Didn't you have to dispose the memories into the pensive? And Dumbledore had been totally absent from what he had seen, hadn't he? He tried to place the thought of that night out of his head, it was always mysteries like that…that made him think about Sirius-someone who had always consoled his every worried thought. And, what had happened to his Godfather? He had fallen through that eerie veil, never to bee seen again.

A small tear fell down Harry's cheek. He remembered how he had screamed, and screamed for him to come back from behind the veil.

"What is it?" Harry thought to himself, he opened his eyes. He didn't need to visualize the veil, and that dark night in the Department of Mysteries, when everything had changed. "Why did he have to die? What was that veil?"

Yes, Harry wondered what that veil was. What had Dumbledore said on that night, that it was where wizards studied the mysteries of magic? What were they studying? What odd mysterious chasm had caused the creation of such a hideous thing?

Harry fell asleep then; he didn't like to think of the veil, not only because it made him think of Sirius, but because it made him think of that entire night, that night, with all of it's blunders and gaffes. So he went to asleep, to stop from picturing Hermione laying unconscious, Ron struggling against that bloodcurdling brain, Neville falling at the hands of the Death Eater, Luna running from the room she said was full of planets, and Ginny limping, her leg broken. For all of it, and for Sirius, he went to sleep.

When Harry awoke, he tried hard to capture the memory of what he had dreamed that night. Yet, they memory like water in his palm, kept falling from his grasp.

It was a clear Sunday morning, and not a sound, save the muffled snores of Neville, was in the room. Harry arose from the bed and looked over to Ron's bed. It was empty. Had he already gone down to breakfast? Harry dressed quickly; he was in the mood to talk, about everything that had happened last night.

He walked down the steps slowly; once again he heard the voices of Ron and Hermione. However, they were not screaming, they seemed to be whispering. "I always seem to be snooping," Harry thought to himself.

"I wonder when the first Hogsmeade visit is," Ron said in a chipper tone. Harry thought for a moment, "Why didn't they wake me?"

"It should be in the next two weeks," Hermione said in her usual factual tone. "Why?" Her voice was much more sly, and, in fact, more girlish than Harry had ever heard it.

"I was just…er…I was thinking that maybe…um…we could go down and visit Madam Puddifoot's," Ron's voice had lost it's chiperness, it seemed strained and awkward now. Not at all like the voice he usually talked to Hermione in, had Harry thought.

"We? You mean you, Harry, and me?" Hermione's voice was also odd. It was neither factual, sly, nor girlish. Harry had never heard her like that, she sounded a lot like Cho had that day they visited Madam Puddifoot's.

"Well, I mean-er-I mean, maybe, if it's okay with you, just me and you could go. Is that okay?"

"That is fine," There was a moment of silence. Harry walked down the rest of the steps slowly….

For a moment, he didn't believe it. Hermione was moving closer toward Ron, her lips puckered, in a way Harry had once see Cho's. Ron began to move closer toward her. Harry backed back up the steps, he was sure that he had never worked as hard at being quiet.

"I wonder where Harry is." Ron said. Harry began back down the steps, coming toward them; he made sure his face showed no sign of anything. "Speak of the Dementors."

Ron smiled largely up at Harry, who took a seat on the cozy chair near the inglenook. Hermione and Ron joined him, in there usual seats.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Screamed Hermione, she seemed shocked at what he had just said. "Tell Harry!"

Harry turned away from the inglenook, and stared over to Ron. He was bright red, the shade he always turned under pressure. Harry asked what it was.

"Well-er-yesterday," Ron paused, as if he was searching for the words. "When McGonagall took me to her office-" He paused again. "She told me…that I was the new Captain of the Gryfindor team."

There was a moment of small silence, as Harry's heart began to sink. He couldn't believe it. First Ron had become prefect and now he was the Quidditch Captain. Hadn't he been on the team longer? Wasn't he the one who had always caught the snitch? Why was Ron, who had only done well in one match, being the captain? Why not me?

"That's great," Harry paused. He could fell that he was smiling; it was an awkward and forced smile (he was sure that he was showing all of his teeth). "No, it really is great. What did McGonagall say?"

Ron paused for a moment; Harry was sure that Ron could sense his fake visage. Hermione's brown eyes were moving back and forth from Ron and Harry. However, Ron plunged into his story. He told them how McGonagall had brought him into her office, told him, very simply, that he was going to be the new captain.

"I asked why it wasn't you, mate?" Ron said. It seemed that he had finally caught on to Harry's mood. "She said that with my small schedule, I should be able to handle getting new team members and setting up practice."

So that was it. She chooses him, because he had fewer classes. Would he be telling this story if he hadn't taken potions.

"Er-Harry."

But, this time it was not Ron who was talking. Hermione was speaking, her voice seemed distant and, somewhat, odd. It was as if she didn't think it was appropriate to talk about.

"What happened with Dumbledore?" She asked. There was a silence; Harry found this odd because the common room was filling up with students. He could hear Colin Creevey telling someone about his plans ("I've got to study for my Divination test; Firenze is really hard. Is it Mars that causes war?") Harry's mind went blank; he had completely forgotten about that. His desire to tell them heightened.

"After you left," Harry started, he soon found himself plunging into the story with untold accuracy. He was able to tell them about the harrowing look on Riddle's face, and how calm Dumbledore had been. He was able to tell them exactly how the small green light had emerged from his wand (at this Hermione almost screamed). He finished.

"So? Everything that was in that Prophecy, thing…is true?" Ron asked. His face was pale, and it seemed that all color had leapt from his face.

"Yes," Harry said, silently. He didn't want to say what that entailed, it was to harsh to even think about. However, Ron and Hermione both seemed to know what it meant.

"Well, I still think there might be a chance for something to change. Voldemort doesn't even know the prophecy," Hermione said in a confident voice.

"Hermione, You-Know-Who not knowing the Prophecy doesn't change the fact that it exists," Ron spoke; there was a slight shudder in his voice. Harry knew that this came from the fact that Ron, like many in the Wizarding word, was terrified to say Voldemort's name. Harry, who was never sure if it was bravery or just the fact he had grown up outside the Wizarding world, had never been afraid of saying Voldemort's name.

"Ron, would you just learn to say Voldemort's name. We all should, after all." She paused. Hermione was, like Harry, unafraid to say Voldemort's name. "After all he's back and we should get used to that. I mean…if the prophecy is right, and I am not saying it is, then…he'll be here for a long time."

There was a silence that followed a silence so absolute that it seemed that none of them, or the others in the room, was breathing. Harry leaned in closely, and began to speak in a very small voice.

"I know what I have to do," Harry said solemnly. "Dumbledore knows as well. I mean-"

"Harry, you don't mean to say that," Ron was staring at him with an odd disbelief. Hermione had small tears in her eyes. "You are going to try to-"

"You can't-" Hermione screamed.

For a moment, Harry felt very happy; he was happy that they cared. Then a cold felling filled him, was it really there business? Did they have any right to sit here and cry about it? Ron, with all his brothers and sisters, and, of course, his parents. Parents who had always been there; parents who hadn't been killed. And, Hermione what did she know of his pain? Hadn't her parents always been there? She would never lose them, not the way Harry had?

"What do either of you know?" Harry said. He noticed that his voice was no longer his own, it was high and malevolent. It sounded cold and distant, much more harsh then his own. Hermione was staring up at him; her eyes were even more filled with tears. Ron's mouth was widely open; he didn't seem to understand Harry's anger.

"IT'S MY CHOICE. It really doesn't concern you two," By this time, Harry was walking swiftly over to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Why don't you two….Why don't you two just go and get married, and leave me be."

He screamed these final words as he closed the portrait behind him.

"Why I never," Said the Fat Lady to Harry's back. Her jovial voice making Harry turn around. "In my day, we had something called respect."

"This isn't your day, now is it?" He said in anger. He continued walking in anger. He didn't know where he was going, but he was sure he didn't want to be around Hermione or Ron.

He had finally found refuge in the dark corners of the library. The librarian, Madame. Pince, had been quite averse to let Harry in ("You had better calm down. We don't need you having a tantrum in here."). However, he had promised to keep quiet, if she allowed him to sit in there, she, of course, did, as he was a student-even if he was angry.

Harry had been there quite a while. Yet, he was unable to get the angry felling to subside. A rationa voice kept trying to calm him down, after all they were his friends, but something else, another voice, kept telling him that they knew nothing of his troubles.

He had never experienced anything like this before. It was fairly like the Imperius curse; he could still remember that long ago night….

"Kill the spare," Voldemort, in his deformed baby body, had screamed. Then it had happened, the blinding green light had erupted from the end of Voldemort's, held by Wormtail, wand and raced toward Cedric, removing all life from the boy that Harry had once had thought of as a friend, however distantly.

Then the darkness had come, a stab of a knife and the removal of blood from his arm, blood that now ran threw his enemies veins. Then that terrifying baby that, in fact, wasn't a baby at all, but what looked like a humanoid snake, with its snakelike, flat head and gleaming red eyes.

Harry could still remember, with shocking realism, how the deformed fetus that had once been the most evil wizard of all time, had been picked up and thrown into that large cauldron, and came out what he was today; strikingly tall with red slit like eyes, white skin as if made of bleached marble, and hands like spiders emerging from beneath his black cloak.

Then it had happened, Harry had dueled with Voldemort, who had put Harry under the Imperius Curse-Harry, after the tutelage of the fake Moody, had been able to throw the curse off, but he still remembered that cold voice exerting his will over Harry's body.

That is what this felt like. He was sure that voice was not his. But, then if not his, whose?

"Thinking about something," Said a distant voice. Harry looked up from the table that he had been sitting at. Luna Lovegood was standing over him, her hair, bright blonde was tied together by what Harry thought was a lion's mane hair. Her skirt, which was supposed to be jet black, was bright blue and dragonfly's were resting on it-Harry amused himself with the thought of whether or not they could move, like most pictures could in the Wizarding world. She wore a bright yellow shirt, and one her head was a large green bowler hat. Harry was sure that Parvati Patil would have jumped at her strange assortment of clothes.

"You like?" She asked. It was clear that she had noticed Harry's sum up of her clothes. "I don't find it necessary to dress in my usual attire on the weekends. May I sit down?"

Harry shook his head yes. He found that the problem of the voice in his head had gone away, Luna, to Harry, was a much more interesting thought. She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of him. For the first time, Harry noticed the silvery gray aspect of Luna's eyes; he stared at them for a long moment. She laughed.

"What?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure why she was laughing. He did, however, notice that his heart was racing, as if he had just taken a large dive to catch the snitch.

"Nothing, so where are Ron and Hermione. I mean you three are usually together on days like this," She said in a matter-of-fact type of way. He tried to ignore her tone, it reminded him of Hermione.

"I don't know….I wasn't much up for hanging out with them today," His heart raced again as he noticed how serenely she was staring at him. He thought of Ron and Hermione and how they had spent the morning before he had come down. His heart skipped a beat. "Hey Luna….Do you have anything-er-I mean the first Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks-"

"-its next week on Friday." Luna added.

"Yeah, are you going with anyone?" Harry asked. Harry wasn't going to miss Hogsmeade, because his two best friends wanted to hang out without him.

"No, I mean I usually don't go. I don't have many friends, and Hogsmeade is a place you can only have fun with friends."

Harry was sorry for her, for a moment. He felt that she deserved to have friends-she was nice and funny and always so full of life.

"Wanna go with me?" Harry asked again. He was almost sorry after he asked it. She laughed again. It was a high and loud laugh. Harry could hear Madame Pince coming.

"Sure," Luna said, as Madame Pince came over to them and reminded them where they where ("This is a library, and some come to study rather then to speak loudly."). "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't care. He felt as if he could tell Luna anything like he had known her forever.

"Was that guy-Sirius Black-he fell behind that veil. I mean Neville told me about it, but what, exactly, is that veil thing?" There wasn't an airy tone to her voice now. She seemed to really want to know.

"I wish I could tell you….I don't know either, but yeah Sirius fell threw that veil and he-died," It was the first time he had said it aloud. It seemed so final, and for the first time that was tolerable. Luna's eyes filled with compassion.

"I know what that fell's like," Luna said in a quiet tone. "But, it'll be okay. I mean you always miss them, the people you lose. Yet, after a while, I mean for me, I began to stop thinking of my mother as dead, I started to think of her as just in the next room, and that she was very close. That's how I look on it now; she's just in the next room. I know that I'll see her again, that's how I get through it."

Harry thought for a moment about what she had said. It made sense wasn't Sirius just in another room waiting to be found again. He loved Luna, or at least he loved the fact that she could believe so many amazing things.

"Thanks, Luna."

Harry ate breakfast alone the next morning; Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of him having forced conversation, every now and then one of them would shoot him a glance only to return to their conversation.

Harry, however, was happy to be sitting alone today, although his thoughts were enough to way him down. He kept falling back to that discussion he had had with Luna, who had come over to say hello-wearing her black Hogwarts robes, but with a necklace comprised of butterbeer caps.

"Do I like her?" Harry thought. That was the only thing he could think of, after all he hadn't felt that way since Cho. It had been that same feeling, awkwardness mixed with supreme happiness, with a small dash of fear.

Harry didn't have time to think on this, as it was time for class. He collected his things and sauntered off before Ron and Hermione could join him. He continued to ignore them all the way through Transfiguration, even though he could have used Hermione's help on transfiguring his rock into a life size dog-this being particularly hard as the rock was the size of a thumb.

Nevertheless, he made it through Transfiguration (his rock dog only being slightly smaller than a normal dog and unable to bark) and was more than happy when it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. Once again he picked up his things and walked off before they could join him, also taking a seat in between of Dean and Seamus.

"Today," Shouted the voice of Professor Reid. "We will be having an exam. This is a practical exam and you will need your wands and I will be giving you partners, but we will need a bit more space."

He motioned for the class to get up and join him in the front of the class; it was a tight fit, as there were so many of them.

"Evanesco," Bawled Professor Reid's voice, his wand in the air, a bright golden light emitted from his wand, surrounding the desks and with nothing more than a blink of the eye they disappeared. The class clapped as they spread out and waited to be paired.

Harry waited a very long time before he began to be fearful that he would be paired with Ron or Hermione. He wasn't about to duel with them, he wasn't mad enough to want to curse them.

"Miss. Granger you will be paired with Hannah Abbott," Harry sighed as Professor Reid said Hannah's name. But, there was still Ron. However, Ron was soon partnered with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry got it then, they were being paired against Hufflepuff.

"Harry you can go with Wayne Hopkins," Professor Reid said, and as they walked over to an empty area Professor Reid paired the final two. "Now, you will be graded on your ability to defeat your opponent. House with the most winners, I'll give them…forty points." He raised his wand and uttered something that caused a great whistling sound to erupt from it.

Harry turned to Wayne, a sandy haired boy with dark blue eyes, and bowed. Wayne returned this; Harry noticed that he seemed less confident. Harry, then drew back on his wand, Wayne did the same.

This was it, Harry thought.

"Expelliamrmus," Screamed Wayne.

"Protego," Harry screamed. He was too quick; his wand didn't move from his hand but twitched for a moment and then returned to its usual state. Wayne stood shocked; he had clearly thought this would help.

"Silencio," Harry said bright silver sparks and moved to Wayne. He began to scream, but to no avail. The silencing charm had worked; Harry had won, he was sure that Wayne would not know how to break the charm. "_Incarcerous_."

Brown ropes fell from Harry's wand and descended upon the Wayne, they rapped themselves over him gently.

Harry raised his hand, only to find that Professor Reid was standing over him.

"Very good," He said. "Very good, indeed! Potter, have you thought of becoming an Auror, I mean you didn't hurt him, took care of him like I and Mad-Eye used to,"

"Mad-Eye? You worked with Professor Moody," Harry used the term Professor loosely, as the real Moody had never really taught them anything.

"Oh, yes. We were partner's at the Ministry together-until, but….This really isn't the time or the place, let's first free Mr. Hopkins, can you do that?" Reid said. There was a faint sound in his voice, as he was afraid to discuss what had happened.

"Finite Incantatem," Harry said pointing his wand down at him. The ropes released him and slowly they could hear his voice come back. Reid congratulated him on his effort and told him he passed.

Harry motioned to move to an empty corner, Neville's duel was getting out of hand, his partner seemed to be, even more so then Neville, absentminded. He kept tripping over his feet and sending red sparks from his wand. Harry noticed, however, that Neville was much more coordinated than usual.

"Wait," Professor Reid said to Harry, who was moving farther away from the class, he wanted time to think of Luna and there approaching date-is it a date? He stopped and turned around, Reid was standing behind him. "Harry, tonight after dinner, I would like you to come by my office, do you know where that is?"

"Yes," Harry had been there several times in the past, in the days of Lockheart, Lupin, Moody, and he had had several painful detentions with Professor Umbrage. Yet, Harry could not imagine what Professor Reid wanted, had he done something wrong.

Before he could ask the class was over, and Professor Reid had scampered off.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said after finally catching up with Harry after Lunch. They were on there way to Potion's, Harry was still striding along, and ignoring Hermione's pleads. He hoped she would stop soon; they were coming on the classroom, and he wasn't about to have Malfoy taunting him or Hermione. "You can't be mad forever."

"Hermione, would you shut up?" Harry said as he snapped around. "Would you? You're always talking…talking…talking. Your either talking about 'house-elves' or 'Arithmancy' or 'Hogwarts a history'"

He knew that he had been harsh. However, Hermione was neither angry nor crying; in fact, she was looking at him with utter love.

"Harry, we only say it, because we cared." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's arm. She turned him around, his brilliant green eyes staring at her.

"But, you know that it is my choice," Harry stopped. He wasn't sure what more to stay. "You have no say in it; I have to do this on my own."

Hermione nodded, she let his arm go and they continued down to the dungeons. Harry couldn't wait, he found that he enjoyed Potion's a lot more now that Trewlawney taught-she said they were almost ready to brew Veritaserum.

"I'm sorry," Ron said as the waited for Hagrid to come back from his hut. They, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, were standing in the paddock. The other students were speaking about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, the poster had gone up.

"It's alright," Harry spoke softly; he really wanted to make up with Hermione and Ron. They were the only ones he wanted to talk to about Luna; he was hoping this would be a quiet lesson.

"'Ather roun', I've got a real treat for you today. We are finishing up our lessons on flying-er-creatures, with a real treat. Professor Dumbledore let me borrow him, were going to study the Phoenix today."

As Hagrid finished his sentence, there was a large burst of flame and a cloud of smoke filled in; Fawkes, the phoenix, had arrived.

He was flying around the paddock majestically, his large tail feather floating in the sky and picking up the brilliancy of the bright sun. The class exclaimed how beautiful it was, as Hagrid called back there attention, he asked what made a phoenix so special. He called on a tall Slytherin boy.

"They can disappear and appear at will," He said in a booming voice. Harry noticed that the boy looked nice-Harry, like many who attended Hogwarts, had come under the assumption that all people in Slytherins were evil.

"Yes, as we just saw. Anything else?" Hagrid said, he called on Hermione as many people had put there hands down, it seemed they knew nothing past what they had seen.

"The phoenix is, by far, the most mysterious creature of them all, due to there rarity and lack of acceptance of human interaction. However, they are greatly appreciated by wizards, as there tears have powerful restorative power, as well as the fact that there song is known to give hope to the pure of heart, yet, once again due to there rarity, very few have actually heard the song." Hermione said swiftly, her voice loud enough for all to hear.

Harry was sure that he heard Malfoy cough, "Know-it-all." Hermione ignored this, but turned a bright shade of red.

"Good job, Hermione," Hagrid said. "There's one more thing, though. Anyone?"

Harry raised his hand, and Hagrid called on him. "The feathers of phoenix's can be used as the cores in wands."

He knew this all to well, as his own wand, in fact, had the core of phoenix. However, Harry was not the only wizard he knew with a phoenix It was the fact that Voldemort and Harry shared almost identical wand cores; both of there cores came from the phoenix, Fawkes, that was flying over his head.

Harry had learned the results of this unholy connection almost two years ago, on the night of Voldemort's return.

The two of them, Harry and Voldemort, had locked there wands together in battle, and the oddest thing Harry had ever seen occurred. The spells had hit each other in mid-air, and erupted into bright golden rays and Harry, under the influence of serene song that came from the light(had it been the phoenix song?), had been able to cause the Voldemort's wand to erupt the spells it had cast.

The most improbable thing had happened then, the ghost of Cedric Diggory had come from the tip of the wand, then an old man(hadn't I dreamed of him, Harry thought), then the missing ministry witch Bertha Jorkins, and-to Harry's great surprise-Harry's mother, Lily, came out only to be followed by his father, James.

He would never forget that night, it had changed his life. The only time, he actually talked to his parents.

"Well done, Harry." Hagrid said. Yet, Harry wasn't really listening; he was beginning to think of something.

He would never se his parents again, surely Voldemort had cast many spells since then, and when would he ever get another chance like that, really?

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. Apparently, the thought of his parent's voices and that night had given Harry a gazed over look.

"I'm fine."

Author's note: Sorry about the delay, this chapter is really long, and covers a lot, so read carefully. I have finally planed a concrete ending to the story, I do plan to finish even if I don't finish before the release of Half-Blood Prince. I want to thank all of my reviewers and the Harry Potter Lexicon, which saves me countless hours as it stops me from having to look up very small details. You can look forward to another chapter soon. After all, Harry has to go visit Reid and there is still Luna…


	15. Into the Pensieve, again

Harry ate dinner quickly that night, as he couldn't wait to go and see Professor Reid. As the day had gone on, he realized how odd the entire predicament was. He had never heard of Professor Reid asking anyone else to his office.

Ron was talking to Neville about his plans for the Gryfindor Quidditch team. To Harry's great surprise, Ron had scheduled practice for all next week after dinner.

Hermione was speaking to Harry about how good Hagrid's lesson's had become. Harry, regardless of how much he liked Hagrid, had to admit that his teaching skills had improved greatly.

"I think it was his run in with Umbridge that did it," Hermione said to Harry. Umbridge had been there Defense against the Dark Arts teacher last year, and had proved to be the worst of them all (this was saying something as two of them had been agents of Voldemort). She had risen to the ranks of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts-a post, Harry was sure, she had made up-and placed many teachers on suspension.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. He glanced around to the Ravenclaw table. His eyes stopped on Cho, out of habit and then moved over to Luna. She was sitting alone; she was flipping threw a magazine while biting on a piece of toast. "Do students have to sit at their house tables."

For a moment, Hermione looked at him bewildered and then she followed his eyes over to the Ravenclaw table, she let out a small giggle. Harry snapped his eyes back. Did she know?

"No, it's not _against_ the rules," Hermione said slowly. There was a giggly tone to her voice.

"What's not against the rules?" Ron asked. He had finished his discussion with Neville. He looked, interestedly, from Harry to Hermione, neither of whom really wanted to discuss the matter.

Harry stood up, and put his hands on either side of his mouth. "Wotcher, Luna."

Luna looked up, clearly bewildered at anyone calling her name. A few other girls, Harry guessed they to where named Luna, looked up and stared menacingly at him. He, Harry, then understood how odd the entirety of the scene was. Malfoy, however, was able to see how funny it was. He was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle from the corner of the Slytherin table.

Luna stood and walked, slowly, over to the Gryfindor table; she was dressed in simple black robes; atop her all black shoes were small dragons that roared as she walked.

"Yes."

"Would you-er-um-. Would you like to sit with me?" Harry asked, however it wasn't exactly needed as she had already sat down. Her bright eyes stared over to Hermione with a slight awe. Ron seemed lost at what was going on.

"Luna, how's your dad?" Hermione asked. Harry looked over at her, oddly. When had Hermione met Luna's father?

"He's fine. I got a letter from him this morning," Luna said, her voice was more confidants then Harry had ever heard it. Possibly, because everyone at the Gryfindor table had finally stopped caring at the fact that a Ravenclaw was sitting at there table. "He's working on an article about the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and how they ignore the fight for elf suffrage."

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, automatically. They knew that this would make her grow a beard as long as Dumbledore. They were right-her face had elongated three times its usual size. Luna was staring at them all, as Ron began to laugh.

"What-I…what…how? This is the best thing ever to-" She stopped for a moment a large smile came upon her face. "-happen."

"Why?" Luna asked. She began to laugh as well. However, Harry was less than pleased; he had invited her over hear to talk about-he wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't elf rights.

"Hermione has this thing spew-"

"It is not _spew_, Ron! It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Warfare, I started it. I mean House-Elves are complete underrepresented in government, I mean they have an entire office for Centaurs and not a single centaur has ever been there," Harry could see that usual fanatic glint in Hermione's eyes, the same glint that came whenever S.P.E.W. was mentioned.

"Oh," Luna said shocked. "I've never heard of it. Do you mind if I told my Dad about it? He is looking for some type of organization, and a human interest group would be great."

"Yes." Hermione said in an overly loud voice, it echoed through the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall shot a disapproving look at the lot of them.

"Human interest group?" Harry asked. Harry was used to not knowing things in the wizard world, but this didn't sound anything like magic.

"It means a small group-usually non-profit-that fight to change something in the Ministry," Luna said in her usual airy tone.

"Hmm…what do you wanna be a journalist or something?" Harry asked. He was sure that they had these in the magical world, as he had come very close the pen of Rita Skeeter.

"Yeah, I mean one day the Quibbler is going to be mine."

"What else is your father working on?" Ron said, it was clear that he wanted to change the subject. Hermione looked close to storming in the kitchens and leading a riot.

"Other than the house elf article? He has someone working on Hump-Back Snortlader and the Goblin killings that should have been exposed when Fudge was demoted," Luna exclaimed. Harry couldn't help but laugh, as Hermione and Ron rolled there eyes and began to talk about there Defense against the Dark Arts essay on advanced protection spells.

For some reason, even though it had been an odd conversation, Harry couldn't wait for his Hogsmeade trip with Luna.

Harry's heart was heavy as he knocked on the door to Professor Reid's office. What could he possibly want me for? Am I doing badly in class? No, I am doing better than even before; this was true-even Hermione had to admit he was doing better than she was. He knocked again, and he heard the gruff voice of Reid tell him to enter.

The office was lit by large candles that were flying overhead. Harry was reminded, somehow, of the candles that had floated over his own head the night he had been sorted.

He, also, noticed that the room was almost empty, save for the large bookcases that filled the walls, each full of very large texts. A few books lay scattered on his desk; however Reid was not sitting behind it. He, Reid, was standing near the fourth bookcase from the left.

For the first time, Harry was able to take in the oddity of Professor Reid's appearance.

He was a very tall man, and Harry was sure that his immensely silent stature added to his height. His hair was a dark ashen color; Harry noticed that his robes were the exact same color. However, it was his eyes that were the oddest part of his body. They were bright violet, and held a deep and deadened look.

Harry knew this look all to well. It was the look he had seen in Sirius's face every time he had looked at his godfather; it was, what Harry could only call, the Azkaban look. It was the look, which made eyes dark and shadowed like ethereal orbs.

"Harry, Hello," He said, his voice had a content tone that Harry was not used to hearing. In fact, Professor Reid's, Harry noticed, entire appearance seemed to have grown better, at least since that long ago night he arrived. He face, once gaunt and sunken, had filled in, thanks to the wondorous food of the House-Elves.

"Hello."

Harry responded. Reid moved from the bookcase, a small book in his hand. Harry glanced at the title as he laid it one the table, and sat down at his desk. It was in an odd language he had never heard seen. Reid motioned for Harry to take a seat; Harry sat down, slowly.

"So, Harry" He paused for a moment. He sliped the book into his desk staring down at Harry for a moment. "I suppose that you know why we are here."

"No, sir," Harry awnsered. He couldn't understand it really. It didn't seem like he was in trouble.

"Dumbledore asked that I teach you a few things, before…."He stoped. Harry couldn't believe it-he was going to be studying with Ried.

Harry couldn't understand why he felt this way. Hadn't Reid always proved to be a good teacher? Hadn't he, Harry, flourished under his tutelage? Why then? Why this odd felling?

He still couldn't escape that idea. This man had been in Azkaban, hadn't Hermione said why? For committing heinous acts against the magical community, and he had gotten off on testimony on Dumbledore? But, so had Snape, and Harry wasn't about to let Snape have a wand and free will in front of him.

"I, however, thought it would be better if we got to know each other first. I doubt you would fell comfratable with me," Reid said in his light voice. "My past is just as known as yours, well parts of it…."

"Er."

"It's alright. Questions won't be neccesary. Harry, do you know what a pensieve is?" Reid asked opening a slot in his desk, and pulled out a small, solid silver bowl. Harry couldn't help but think, how many times am I going to have to go into this thing.

"Yes, I know what it is," Harry responded. His eyes were down to the ground, he couldn't think about it. What was he about to see?

Reid pulled his wand to his forehead and then slowly removed it. Sticking to his wand were long strands of silver; Harry knew what they were. They were the memories that he, Harry, was about to view.

Reid depoisted the strand into the pensieve. Harry peaked up from the floor, and onto Professor Reid's desk. He, Reid, had obvoiosly pushed the pensieve closer to Harry.

Harry stood up, and looked down into the solid looking wind. The substance was beginning to disipate; the world inside the pensieve becoming clearer and clearer. He could see the edge of a town, and a flash of lightning.

He glanced up once more, and saw that there was a small smile on Reid's face, but his face was full of melancholy.

Harry looked back down, as the picture in the pensieve became more clear and…and….

Author's Note: This chapter is short, but I didn't want to condense Proffesor Reid's story to this chapter. It is going to be spread out, although the next chapter does contain Reid's story, but after that-who knows.


	16. Reid's Tale Parte Une

The town was emptying, as the rain began to come down. There was only one man left on the street, and he was moving quickly to his destination. Lightning struck down again, and forced him to move a little faster.

As he reached the door of the fourth-to-last house on the block, he stopped and heaved slowly. Pulling open the gate, he stared at the beautiful house. It was a tall sloping house, with several columns holding up the vividly white roof. It was larger and more ostentatious than the houses around it. The garden, where he stood, had a sweet smell to it; the flowers, wet from the rain, smelled like heaven.

He moved swiftly up the cobbled pathway, which glittered as if made from silver. He reached the door, large and stone and began to rap on it. The knock sounded throughout then entire neighborhood with a large resounding _boom_.

"Who is there?" Answered a high and squeaky voice. The voice was dimmed through the heavy door, and sounded as if it were coming from an out-of-tune radio.

"It's me, Odet," Responded the hooded man at the door. He stood for a moment, waiting for the door to be opened. A small snap could be heard and the heavy door opened with ease.

The man stepped in slowly. A small creature stared up at him adoringly. The creature had large bat like ears and bright yellow eyes the size the tennis balls. It was a house-elf.

The young man swept past her with an air of callous disregard. She didn't seem to notice, and was soon taking his cloak and hanging it up.

He moved over to the ornate mirror, which hung from nothing, and stared into it for a moment.

He was a lank, tall, unbearded man, in fact there was not a bit of hair on his face, in long black robes that might have been made from the best of material, and on his head was small cap-the pointy kind. Masses of ashen curls burst out from under it. His hair was so wild and ashen and bushy, yet bursting with youth that it was hard to tell how old he was. Maybe twenty? twenty-five? At any rate, older than you'd expect to see at a childish event-a puppet show?

Unless, his heart was that of a child?

"Hello, Master Reid."

The small House-Elf had finished hanging the jacket and was now fussing over the bottom of the young man's robes, which were terribly wet. With a small snap of the house-elf's finger they dried.

"Hello, Odet," They young man's voice was less than involved. "Where are my brothers?"

"They have not returned. Odet has been waiting and waiting for them and you sir, but it has only been Odet and Master's mother," Odet stopped and ran after Reid, who had walked into the other room.

It was a large and a cozy room; full of small silver instruments and assorted chairs. Light was not particularly good to this room, for there was not a thing in it that was not scarred by time. Reid sat down in a small chair by the inglenook. Odet, with another snap of his finger, lit the fire and then went to stand in front of Reid.

"Odet, please inform my mother that I have arrived."

"Yes, Master. Odet will inform her."

The house-elf scurried from the room quickly. As he sat alone, Reid pulled from his pocket a small piece of wood and flicked around in his finger.

After performing several spells to make objects transfigure, the door that Odet had scurried out of swung open again.

"Clow," Screamed a women's voice. She rushed over to him, and stood in front of the chair, her face full of love.

She had dark violet eyes, so like the eyes of the person she stared upon with such affection, that were not ovals, but two long, rectangular cuts edged by parallel lines of lashes; she had an air of cold serenity and an exquisitely sweet mouth. Her face, her pale blonde hair, her robes, in fact, seemed to have no color, but only a hint, just on the verge of the reality of color, making the full reality seem odd.

"Hello, mother," He said with the first hint of caring in his voice that night. "You can leave us Odet."

Odet smiled and then left back out the door. There was a vast amount of silence, in which the women stared down at him. Her eyes never moving off of him, as if he were a dream that she could forget with ease or a mirage-to good to be true. However, she soon moved away and grabbed a chair; pulling it over to the head of the couch. She pulled it so far up, that Reid could no longer see his mother. Yet, he did feel her pull his small cap off of his head.

"So, when do the brothers arrive?" He asked. His eyes stared down; the only part of his mother he could see was her small feet. She coughed.

"Broderick is coming later tonight, and your brother Aidan should be down from Hogwarts tomorrow," She paused, and coughed gracefully again. "And, Dean said that he can't make it today or tomorrow."

"What?" He said in a sad tone. His eyes moved down to the floor, where his mother's feet, the only part of her he could see, sat daintily. "I took off for tonight and tomorrow. I thought we would all be here."

"Oh," His mother said shockingly. "You took off. Why did you do that? I mean you are still studying aren't you? At the Auror's office?"

"Yes." He spoke easily. "Although, I am the only person from Hogwarts there. Still top of the class, I've been offered a job with Alastor Moody when I'm done my training." His voice was humble and caring.

"Alastor Moody? He was in the Prophet, not just three day's ago-said he had tracked down another Death Eater," His mother said in a wispy, yet burly voice.

"Yes, he tracked down the Death Eater's who murdered Edgar Bones," Reid said in a very solemn voice.

"Let's not discuss things like that. It gets so tired of talking about him," She spat out him with utter disgust, as if it were an angry curse word.

Her son shook his head, as his mother ran her small delicate hand through his hair. She sighed heavily, and just then they heard something from the front room. The heavy door had been opened and the high voice of Odet could be heard from where the sat.

"Has anyone arrived yet, Odet?" Said the person who had entered, his voice was distinguished and gave each syllable a high ring to it.

"Yes, Master Brody," Odet answered, they heard another snap of the house-elf's finger, and the slight laugh of Brody. "Master Clow and Mistress Bianca are in the next room, should Odet go in an introduce you."

"No, Odet," Brody answered. "I'm not the minister, no matter what they say,"

They could hear the sound of feet scouring toward them; and then the door swung open. Odet smiled and continued out of the room, after asking them all if they wanted something. Bianca asked that diner be made for the night, and then sent Odet to inform the other house-elves to start diner.

"Hello, Mother," Said Brody, as he stood in front of them.

He was rather tall man; He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp towards the chair that Clow and Bianca sat in.

He kissed her on the cheek, and then moved over to Clow, who had sat up from his seat and was staring at Brody with an odd glint in his eye.

"Hello, Clow," Brody said. His voice was husky and warm, like a warm breeze on a cold day it comforted Clow. He smiled.

"Brody, when did you get so old?" Clow asked as he sat back down, his mother laughed, a laugh that became a cough very quickly. Brody's turned his yellow eyes over to her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Bianca said from her chair, although she was soon up from the chair. "I'll be back. I'm going to go-er-check on the House-Elves; they tend to get a little weary late at night."

She moved fastidiously past the chair that Clow was lounging in. In fact, she didn't seem to walk at all, but glide around the room. Her cough resumed as she swung the door open.

"She's not well," Brody said, his voice had lost some of its deep resounding noise, at most he seemed tired. It was as if a dark cloud had descended upon the room. "She should really accept it, and get some help. We'll lose her like we lost father soon, if she doesn't get help."

"It's not curable; she knows that," Clow said, as he sat back up from his chair. His face was shadowed his mood evidently worn. "What's the point?"

"The point! The point is that, while there may not be a cure, there are things, potions and spells, which could keep her alive longer. The point is Aidan, he's still at school, and he just lost father. That's the point."

Clow stood up in anger.

"Don't you think I know that? I know that, but it is still incurable; she should enjoy the time she's got. As for Aidan, he will always have us."

"Clow," Brody said, his voice was deep and passionate again. "How are you?"

"Me…I'm fine, but I do get tired sometimes. With father, and all. How long does she have?" Clow said as he eased himself back down on the chair.

"I don't know…six, maybe seven months, but she'll get worse in the next few weeks. However, with the potions and spells, she could last another year or two. There was a chap at the hospital that lasted for seven years on the stuff," Brody said, he had lowered his voice. It was clear that he didn't want his mother to hear them.

"Let's not talk about it. I mean, how are things at St. Mungo's?" Clow asked. His voice tried to put some depth into the question, but it seemed force.

"Fine and you?"

"Great, I've been offered an apprenticeship with Alastor Moody, after I graduate" Clow uttered.

"That's great. It really is. Shall we go in and find mother?" Brody said moving over towards his brother. Clow stood up and the walked together towards the door, that there mother had gone through.

"Harry," Said the solemn voice of Professor Reid. Harry looked up from the pensieve. Reid's face was looking bright and full.

"Yes," Harry said. However, that wasn't really what Harry was thinking. He was thinking about what he had just seen. What had that answered? How was seeing Reid and his family an answer to his questions? How was all this important?

"It is," Clow said. His bright violet eyes were locked on Harry's. "It is…very important. But, then there is still more to see, there is much more to see. In fact, I think this lesson may have to be a two-parter; we will not finish tonight, but there is still more. Any questions, before we continue?"

"No."

"Alright," Reid said as he picked his wand from his desk, and placed it as his temple; slowly pulling it away-

"Professor, why is it important?" Harry said because he didn't fell like holding this question till the end.

"Because, my crime, and it was not right, was done, because of something that was done to me-that you will see, but first you must understand what my family meant to me," Reid said with his wand still pulling out that silvery substance that filled the pensieve.

The mist in the pensieve began to dissipate, again. Harry stared down as the images became clear and distinct.

The room was small, and it seemed-from the windows-that it was mid-day. Reid sat lazily at his chair, his mother next to him was chatting with Brody, and the only real piece of furniture in it was the round table that they sat around, and the ornate chairs that they sat in.

"Really, mother," Brody said a large small upon his face.

"Yes, Fanny Miller was over hear the other day trying to sell me something from her new _Witch Weekly _paper, as if I set store in such things." Bianca said laughing.

"Did you hear that, Clow?" Brody asked taking a sip of tea from his china.

"What?" Clow asked from his chair. His eyes were staring out the window.

"Are you okay, dear?" Bianca asked. She looked over to his cup, which sat untouched and she called for Odet to heat it.

"No, that won't be needed mother," Clow said. "I was just thinking about work, I mean I was thinking about the work that I'm missing."

"Why don't you go?" Brody said pulling his wand from his robes and conjuring a chess board. "Fancy a game, mother?"

"Oh, Yes," Bianca said in an excited tone. "I haven't played in ages. But, really Clow you should go and come on back tomorrow evening. Your _brother's_ will be here by then."

"'Brother's' you mean Dean has decided to come?" Clow asked in a fiery, but somewhat sarcastic, tone. His eyes still fixed outside; a number of children ran past the house.

"Yes, he sent an owl this morning. He and his wife are coming early tomorrow."

"Oh, well I suppose that I could go and come back tomorrow. I mean the feast isn't until then."

Clow turned from the window and stared at his mother and brother, ordering there pawn's like soldiers on the battle field. Bianca's knight snatched Brody's rook with a quick punch, and was now standing in front of the king, valiantly.

"Exactly," Brody said absentmindly as he ordered his other Rook to move back a space, and protect the cowering king.

"Mother, you really wouldn't mine?" Clow said moving behind his brother and glancing down at the board. Bianca's well-placed pawn had just smashed Brody's knight.

"It's fine, but do try and be back by tomorrow night. I want everyone to be here for the party. It's not everyday your little brother leaves Hogwarts," His mother said, while sending her queen to tale the other rook.

"I promise," He said as he moved over to the other side of the table, where his mother sat serenely. "Knight to queen seven, Brody."

And, with that he disappeared from the room with a violent shock, and the room around him began to fade into silver wind. But, the wind soon spread out into a dark black sky, and the surrounding homes of Clow Reid-who was standing, once again, walking toward his house.

It was midnight; but the night seemed evaded by some outlandish emerald light. However, the light was not the inviting light but something harsh. Reid's eyes were closed as he turned the corner into his years, and there he stopped.

Hovering over his house was something…something…he had never wished to see there. His eyes were wide with shock, as he stared up into the night's sky. There-hovering over the scene like some ghastly spectator-was a large green skull with a giant snake protruding from its mouth.

"No," Reid screamed aloud. He had fallen to his knees and tears were flowing down his eyes quickly. His voice sounded as if he had something stuck in his throat. "This can't be."

He stood up slowly, and began to walk toward the house; the daunting figure still watching from above.

Clow soon found the heavy stone door wide open, and he walked into the hall slowly. He called out to Odet, the house-elf. There was no answer. He continued to walk swiftly, as if he was being pulled by invisible strings.

Soon, Clow, found himself standing in the room where he had sat with his mother….

And, there on the floor laid six people. They seemed to be sleeping serenely, but Clow-from the abashed look upon his face-knew that they were not sleeping.

He moved past the body of the house-elf and over to his mother's body. He took her hand, she was cold and lifeless.

"Why?" He said out loud as he moved over towards Brody's limp body. His wand was lying in front of him. "You fought them, didn't you Brody? Did Dean help you or was he too taken by the entire event?"

Clow waited, as if he expected an answer; there wasn't one.

"No," He said to himself silently. "No, this can't stand. It's not fair." He rose from the floor, and glanced over the bodies of those he had loved and with another blink…he was gone.

"That's it for tonight, Harry," Said the clear voice of present-day Reid. Harry began to lift his head from the pensieve.

Harry was unsure of what to say. What was there to say? Was Reid waiting for him to comment on what he had just seen?

"I'm-"

"It's alright. It was a very long time ago," Reid seemed to be speaking from the other side of the table, rather than the other side of the table. His eyes were wet with tears. "You best to run along. I've kept you long enough and I do believe that Professor Flitwick is giving an exam tomorrow, so you best trot off. "

Harry rose from his chair and turned with a swish of his robes. He took one last look around the room, full of books and his head filled with reasons why the man-the man who had just told him to 'trot off'-had spent any time in Azkaban.

"Oh, Harry," Reid called from his desk. "Same time next week."

The next morning Harry told Hermione and Ron about the night's events. Ron seemed to be thinking on the same term as Harry. Why had such a nice man been sent to Azkaban? However, Hermione thought, as usual, something different.

"Who knows? I mean the pensieve-I researched them, a bit, when Ron told me he was getting you a mini-pensieve-can be tricked. A powerful Confondus Charm would be enough to change the contents of the pensieve," Hermione added as she flipped through her Charm's book. The three of them were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Yo'r a 'eal rusting' person, 'Ermione," Ron said, his mouth full of porridge-that was soon sprayed all over Dean. "Sorry Dean."

"I don't think so, Hermione," Harry said as he, learning from Ron, placed the bacon on his plate. "He seemed genuine."

"That doesn't mean much…look at Barty Crouch Jr.," Hermione said almost absentmindly. Her face was now completely hidden by the large Charm's book.

"Herm, he got off on Dumbledore's request," Ron said in a loving tone. Harry turned to stare at him. He had never heard Ron call Hermione 'Herm' before.

"So did Snape," Harry said forgetting the little term of endearment. This revelation seemed much more interesting; so interesting, in fact, that Hermione raised her head from her book.

"Yea, maybe they had something to do with each other," Ron said, in an almost hopeful tone.

"No," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact type of way. "Reid's arrest was way before Snape's. I doubt that it had anything to do with each other, but-"

"But, what?" Harry said, once again placing his bacon on the plate.

"Well…" She paused, and placed the book down. Her bushy brown hair was tied back into a bright red bow. "Most people who were arrested for 'heinous acts against the magical community' were Death Eater's"

"That really doesn't mean anything, does it?" Ron said in an easy tone.

"No, I mean look at Sirius-everyone thought he was a Death Eater," Harry alleged quickly. He tried to push down the large lump, which arose every time he spoke of his Godfather.

"I am just saying," Hermione said, as she stood up and through her Charm's book into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Harry thought, solemnly, of how fast Ron had asked. There was slight loneliness in his heart; he knew it had to do with this new familiarity between Ron and Hermione.

"To the library. It really is terrible how much I have been neglecting my S.P.E.W. duties," She said, taking the last sip of juice from her goblet and departed from the table with nothing more than a wave.

"She really is mental," Ron said as he stared after her, with an odd look in his face. Harry couldn't help it, he snorted loudly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Harry asked; there was a fire in his voice that he wished wasn't there. The small voice in his head-the voice that he had feared would return-was murmuring something. _Ron. Liar._

"Tell you what, mate,"

_Mate. Ron. Friend. _Harry's own voice was fighting back. He could no longer hear the other voice so clearly.

"Nothing. Listen, I know about you and Hermione and I'm happy," Harry said; he wanted to say it now, before the voice came back.

"Oh," Ron said ripping his eyes over to Harry. "I was all for telling you, mate, I really was, but Herm said that we should keep it to ourselves."

"It's fine," Harry said. He didn't really want to talk about this. "When's the first Quidditch practice?"

"Tonight. I held practice last night and got us some other team members," Ron said nonchalantly, but Harry almost hoped for joy. A clear night of Quidditch practice was exactly what he needed; and the growing threat of the first match was looming over him, as Malfoy began to talk about how better he had gotten over the summer to anyone who would listen.

"That's great, but we had better head off-don't want to be late," Harry said as he crammed the last piece of toast of his plate into his mouth and threw his books over his shoulder and began to take off.

Harry could hardly wait for Potions, a chance to finish his Draft of Peace. Harry couldn't believe how well he was faring in the class, much better than he was in Transfiguration, and he couldn't help but hop-for grades sake-that Snape would stay wherever he was. It was a much more pleasant experience really, Potions with Trewlawney.

"It really is great that you invited Luna over to the table," Hermione said as she continued talking to Harry avidly about what she had written in the library. "I have found out some very interesting things. Like, did you know that in 1894 a group of House-Elves refused to work and protested to the Ministry but they ignored them?"

Harry knew that he didn't have to say he had never heard that before in his life, although he would have liked to say that he could have gone his life without knowing it. He liked Hermione but her devotion to S.P.E.W. was at times less than tolerable. Why wouldn't she listen to reason?

Suddenly there was an empty felling in the pit of Harry's heart. He wished that Ron was there with him; someone to roll his eyes at.

Harry pushed the door to the dungeon open, and he and Hermione walked in slowly.

There was a violent difference to the appearance of the dungeon room. Where it had once been bright with conjured light and warm from the enchanted fire, it was now, once again, dark and dank with a strange sense of foreboding.

"Harry, look," Hermione gasped, as she stopped at the door out of shock.

But, Harry didn't need Hermione to warn him; he had already seen who was standing in the front section of the room.

His dark eyes, that seemed to hold no emotion, surveyed across the room from behind greasy shoulder length dark black hair. His swallow pale skin looked even whiter against his midnight robes. Snape was back….

Harry looked with disbelief down at his Professor as a number of Slytherins stood behind him-he was blocking the door way. Hermione, by this time, had taken a seat at the back of the room and was flipping through her Potions book.

"Potter, have you lost the little sanity you? Or has your scar begun to hurt? Get him to the nurse," Said the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy, who had moved from the back of the crowd to the front. His pale, contorted face flickered with a smile, as a group of fourth-year Slytherins laughed behind him.

"Shut-up," Harry said. "Why don't you save that smart mouth for the Quidditch match next Friday?"

"Gladly, Potter," Draco exclaimed as he looked over Harry's shoulder slyly. It was clear he wanted to see where Trewlawney was; his face brightened when he saw who was standing there; it was a known fact that Draco was his favorite student. "Move Potter. You're blocking the way."

"What are you playing at?" Harry said in a shocked tone.

"Potter," Said the malevolent voice of Snape, it was clear that his dislike of Harry had not changed with his vacation. "I see you have not learned any manners in my absence; ten points from Gryfindor. Now sit down-in the front row-before I add another ten to that."

Harry-shocked by the unfairness of it all-swept past Hermione in the last row and took a seat next to a Slytherin he had never seen before. The boy was very stout and short, and Harry was sure that he had smiled at him when he sat down.

For a moment, Harry hoped that the class would go by without Snape bringing any more attention to Harry. But, this was quickly dismissed when Snape reached the front of the room and the room fell silent.

"Now, let us get down to business," Snape said as he began pacing. His hooked nose-Harry noticed-looked slightly askew, as if it had been broken. "I have gone over the work that Madame Trewlawney left for you while I was-er-indisposed, and I am appalled that, in your sixth year, you would be doing such elementary work. However, this will soon be fixed and we will be back on track. Now a few questions."

Harry flinched slightly; he had been through this once before. On his first day of lessons he had been given question-that even know in his sixth-he was unsure he could answer. He knew that Snape was coming to him. He began to work over all he had read over the last few weeks.

"Mr. Potter," He said in an indignant fashion. "When was the Wolfsbane potion created and what are its affects?"

Harry paused; his mind began to rush quickly. He had read this…it had only been a few nights ago. What was it? But, his mind lost even more concentration when Snape began to laugh silently, his dark eyes full of merry.

"Well, once again it seems that fame is not everything. I suppose you have been to busy mollycoddling around the school to know that the Wolfsbane potion was invented in-"

"1977 by the famous wizard-er-Romulus Quinn. It's affects are highly valued, due to the fact that, while it does not cure lycanthropy, it does subdues the violent nature of the person when they are transformed," Harry said in a very Hermione-ish voice. He smiled, sarcastically, up at Snape.

"Good," Snape said quickly. Harry was shaken; he never thought that Snape would reward him. "You can read, but you are not here to repeat to me things out of a book. I can read, so the next time I ask you please don't just answer me with something out of a book. Another ten points from Gryfindor."

Harry scowled as Draco and his Slytherin crew began to laugh and Snape swept over to them.

"We missed you Professor," Draco said. "Some of us liked that horrid woman Trewlawney teaching, but I was just telling Parvati that I would ask Professor Dumbledore if I could leave the class if you didn't come back, didn't I?"

Parvati shook her head in an obvious manner, which either Snape didn't see or didn't care about.

"Now Draco, I am sure that it was not all so bad, and I am glad to hear that you didn't leave the calls. You-" Snape's eyes flashed over Harry. "-Unlike some of us-belong in this class, and others are only here due to _external _circumstances. But, we must get to work. Copy these ingredients off the board and then concoct the potion-we will be making the Wolfsbane potion today. It should simmer with a color of bright silver."

Harry, whose potion, when done, had shined dark silver, skulked out of the room slowly. He didn't even bother to talk to Hermione; the only thing he wanted to do was to get his broom and take to the sky. He wanted to put Snape behind him, and his Firebolt was the price of the ticket.

He found that his desire for the air made his next two classes go by swifter. Although, he noticed that during Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Reid avoided his eye until the end of the lesson when he called him back.

"Don't forget Harry, same day next week," He said as he conjured the desks back from entropy. "Unless, are you going to Hogsmeade on Friday?"

Harry heart sank; he had not talked to Luna about going to Hogsmeade, even though he had dreamt about it. Did she still want him to go with him? Either way...he wanted to go to Hogsmeade-if only for some Butterbeer and a trip to Zonko's.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Harry said as he departed, after promising to come and meet him next week to finish there session.

"Harry," Yelled the excited voice of Colin from the stands, as Harry entered from the locker room.

Harry waved back at Colin and noticed that there was someone sitting next to him. It was the small silhouette of a young woman, and she seemed to be wearing a large lion on her head. Harry's heart gave a small leap-Luna had come to see him practice.

"Ron, I'll be back," Harry said loudly as he mounted his broom and flew smoothly. The soft wind ripped threw his hair and he could feel his eyes begin to water.

"Wotcher, Harry," Colin said again, as he stood up in excitement at Harry's presence. Luna, however, remained seated with an airy expression on her face.

"Hi, Colin," Harry repeated again. He stared to the large lion on Luna's head, and she finally seemed to come back to reality.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said. Her voice was more definite than Harry had ever heard it, but it still had a small ring to it like a bell. "Look what I've made it do when it hears someone say: Gryfindor scores,"

And, Harry was sure by magic, the large lion that sat atop her head let out an ear shattering roar that made Colin fall from his seat.

"So, Luna-er-do you still want to-um-go with me to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked from his broom.

She stared at him for a long moment, and then turned to Colin, who was still trying to get back to his seat. Luna then moved her large procumbent eyes back to Harry, which caused him to blush heavily.

"Sure," She said in a lay about way. "But, I have to go now, Hermione Granger wants me to look at something; I think it's for my dad. See ya, Harry, and may the wottlesnot protect you," She said rising from her chair and then moving away from Colin and Harry.

"She really odd. What do you reckon she wanted? I mean she is in Ravenclaw," Colin said, although he made sure that Luna was out of ear shot before he said it.

"I think she's extraordinary."

Harry found that the rest of the practice went by swiftly; after all he now had a date for Hogsmeade. However, Harry was slowly becoming surer about Ron's choice for the new Quidditch team. Euan Abercrombie and Jack Sloper were tolerable beaters; Ginny and Andrew Kirke (who looked, to Harry's astonishment, much like Oliver Wood) were great Chasers; Ron had clearly gained more skill over the summer, and his new broom was wondrous in the air.

But, Harry couldn't help think that they were going to need a lot of practice before they faced Slytherin in one week.

"I know there not great, but we might win," Ron said to Harry as they walked back up to the dormitory. Harry tried to look optimistic, but he felt this way too.

"It'll be alright. Even if we lose," He paused. "We can make it up against Hufflepuff in the next game."

This was, of course, true, but the idea of losing to Malfoy filled Harry with an odd empty feeling.

"Listen, I'll do anything I can to make sure that we win," Harry added, causing the melancholy on Ron's face to fade away.

"Thanks mate," Ron said as the stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I really didn't want this; it's so much pressure. Dues Ex Machina," Ron said, as he began walking into the Gryfindor common room. For a moment, Harry stared at him; Ron hadn't wanted this. He hadn't been prepared for it all.

"Hermione, what are you still doing up?" Ron asked, as he saw Hermione sitting in the chair next to the fireplace serenely.

"Oh," Hermione said shockingly. "I was just doing some homework for Potions."

This made Harry's heart sank; he was trying his hardest to forget that Snape was back.

"Trewlawney coming down on you guys," Ron said slouching down on another chair. There was an odd grin on his face and an almost I-told-you-so sound in his tone.

"No, no, not at all," Hermione said. "Snape is back and he says we are behind in our work."

"What?" Ron exclaimed in a shocked tone. He turned quickly to Harry. "Did he say where he was?"

"No," Harry said in a louder tone, as the last few seventh years had finally gone upstairs to their rooms. "But, I think it's pretty obvious where he was."

"I agree, Harry," Hermione said. "The question really is: What kept him there so long."

The days at Hogwarts, as they became hotter, seemed to slip by faster. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took to doing there homework by the Great Lake and delighted in visiting Hagrid's hut, where they would try to convince them what the next creature to study was. Save the Slytherins, many people found that Hagrid's teaching style had flourished and that his choice of creature was more select. Harry could hardly believe it, but before he knew it-it was Friday; the day of the Hogsmeade visit.

He woke up early that morning, but couldn't remember what had forced him to sit up with such a violent force. Had he had another dream? But, Harry didn't have much time to ponder this as before he knew it….

"Harry," Ron whispered from his bedside. Harry could see his outline from behind his bed cover. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Harry asked. He found this particular behavior in Ron very odd. For Ron very rarely woke up early, and seldom whispered unless in class.

"Oh, just wanted to know-er-what you're doing today," Ron said, his outlandish whisper had dimmed, and was now nothing more than silent confession.

"-Er-I have plans with Luna," Harry said quickly. "I'm going back to sleep, mate,"

But, there was no answer to Harry's last claim; with the shut of the door Ron was gone. Harry decided to lie back down, at least until Breakfast.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead–not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"  
_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

"Harry, come on," Ron yelled from the hallway, afterwards opening the door and entering the room slowly. "Are you still asleep? It's time for breakfast, you know."

"Yeah, I'm awake," Harry said as he pulled open his bed cover. He was sweating heavily and seemed to be out of breath. What had he just heard?

Harry's mind began to race with possibilities; but he was sure what he had heard, very quickly. He had just heard the last moments of his mother's life. Nevertheless, what had caused that dream? Had a Dementor been in his room? Or had-

"-What's up with you?" Ron asked, as he finally stopped fumbling around near his be. He looked genuinely concerned for Harry, who was, by now, patting heavily as if he had just ran a large marathon.

"Nothing, let's go," Harry responded as he got up and began to dress. Ron left the room, and said that he would see him in the Great Hall. Harry found this greatly refreshing, as he didn't really want to be around anyone right now. He pulled his shirt over his head and began to head down the steps. His mind was racing so quickly that nothing seemed to be concrete.

Ron and Hermione ate breakfast in a loud fervor; Harry, however, sat in silence eating his cherry apple porridge. He couldn't stop himself from hearing his mother pleading to Voldemort in his head. And he could hear Voldemort's cold response to her pleads. Why hadn't he just killed her? Hadn't he just killed my father?

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked; she and Ron had stopped talking and she noticed that he had been quiet. Ron was now chatting to an enthusiastic third year about his plans for the first Quidditch match of the season.

"No," Harry said. He didn't want to keep this in; it hurt too much, and maybe-just maybe-they would be able to help him. "Last night, while I was asleep I had a dream-a dream about the night when Voldemort killed my Mum."

Hermione's reaction was almost immediate. Her face filled with concern, and tears began to spout from her eyes; an odd choking sound erupting from her throat as she tried to succumb the tears.

"Are you okay? I mean-are you okay?" Hermione asked as she took a napkin and wiped her still tearing eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied. He still couldn't shake it-that feeling that welled up in him every time he thought about it. "Listen, can we keep this between us? Ron has too much to deal with now."

Hermione stopped wiping her eyes, and looked over to Ron, who was still chatting with the third year. She turned back and shook her head. They didn't have time to say anything more, as Professor Flitwick was calling all Hogsmeade visitors to the Front Hall.

"Your not going to Hogsmeade, are you?" Hermione said in shock, at Harry getting up to go over to the Front Hall.

"Yes, I am. I have a-er-thing with Luna today," He said. He began to set off for the Front Hall, but turned around and said "I'll see you guys later."

Harry and Luna began to walk down the cobbled pathway, and even though Harry wanted to ask her something he was content to talk about anything that she brought up. As they reached the town of Hogsmeade-which was brightly illuminated under the autumn sun-they were talking about how hard a time Luna was having with the Silencing Spell in Transfiguration.

"I just can't seem to get them right-it works for a moment and then the things sound comes back. My last tea kettle was only quiet for about three minutes."

"Hermione says-" But Harry stopped himself. He was enjoying himself to much, and his last date with a girl had been ruined with talk of Hermione. Did Luna think that he, Harry, liked Hermione as Cho had?

"What? What does Hermione say?" Luna said, as she grabbed Harry by the arm to make him stop.

"She says that learning that method helps-you know, like, reading up on the spell," Harry said slowly. He noticed then that Luna had stopped them in front of a store he had never noticed before, but he could hardly believe that he had not noticed it. It was, by far, the oddest building in Hogsmeade that Harry had ever noticed. It was large and bright gold with large scarlet letters emblazoned on the roof, that said: McClagan's Magical Do-Dad's.

"Oh," Luna said in an airy tone, it was clear she no longer cared about that subject. "Listen, can we go into this store and then to the post office. I need to mail my Dad something for his birthday?"

"Sure," Harry said in a loud tone. He was happy to have an agenda for now. He wasn't sure how to do this-be on a date.

They walked into the store, and Harry was almost sure that he had never seen anything that matched a person's personality like this store matched Luna's. The store was full of an odd assortment of items; in one corner sat a group of dancing ornaments and in another was a group of talking mirrors that kept spouting out things to random passers.

"Tuck your shirt in, scruffy," Shouted one of the older mirrors.

"That shirt doesn't go with that, try another," Said resonating female mirror to an austere looking man.

"What do you think of this," Luna said. Harry turned and saw that Luna was holding a small silver object that was whirling around slowly. "It's called a mini-pensieve. I think that they just came up with it-pretty cheap. You think that he would like it?"

Harry thought for a moment. A mini-pensieve, which Ron had given to him for his birthday, was, by far, the second worst gift he had ever received-second only to the socks the Dursley's had given him.

"I don't know-I mean what can it really do," Harry said in an unsure tone.

"The sign says that it can hold dreams and some memories. My Dad is always talking about his poor memory, and I can't afford a big one." Luna said as she began to move over to the register. "I'm going to get it."

Harry followed her over; standing behind her in a sloped over motion he was shocked at her manner, but slightly interested.

"It'll cost you six galleons, four sickles and twenty-three knuts," Said the young boyish wizard, whom Harry was sure had only left Hogwarts last year.

"Oh, Lemon Pop," Luna exclaimed angrily. "Harry, do you have an extra knut?"

Harry searched around his pocket for a moment, and felt a few bronze Knuts, which had escaped his change bag; he grabbed one and gave it to Luna, causing her to smile softly at him before paying the man, and asking him to wrap her item.

They left the store and headed toward the Post Office, walking slowly away from McClagan's Magical Do-Dad's. Once there, Luna left him outside the Post Office and quickly returned empty handed.

"Where do you want to go now?" Luna asked, as she stared at Harry with her large silvery grey eyes.

"How about Madame Puddifoot's?" Harry said as they continued there walk down the warm avenues of Hogsmeade.

"Sure," Luna said. Harry thought for a moment that Luna didn't know what Madame Puddifoot's was.

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Harry said in a small hidden voice.

"Sure," Luna said easily.

"You know that veil, the one in the Department of Mysteries-er-did you-um-hear voices when you got close it."

Harry barely wanted to speak about it. He could almost see the tattered hanging veil, which could be walked around. He could almost see the swinging veil, and hear the murmured voices coming from behind it.

"Yes," She answered. "I could hear them-I think that everyone who can see Thestrals-would be able to hear them. Can I tell you what I think?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly; he was taken by her serious manner and matter-of-fact tone, as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I think that the veil is the key to seeing the one's that we love again. I think that they are the one's that talk to us, but we can only hear a murmur."

Harry was quiet for a moment. He stared at Luna, and thought to himself how truly amazing she was. She really did believe truly amazing things.


End file.
